


Almas Destinadas

by CristineG



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristineG/pseuds/CristineG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un dia, unos 5 ninos aparecen en el Gran Comedor diciendo ser hijos de Harry Potter y Severus Snape. A partir de eso, vendran la principal pregunta, Como ocurrió eso?. Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J K Rowling.
> 
> Si fueran míos, Harry no habría terminado con Ginny, y algunos de mis personajes favoritos no habrían muerto.
> 
> Advertencia: esta historia contendrá slash, embarazo masculino, Dumbledore bashing, y será canon hasta cierto punto del año 5.
> 
> Advierto que la historia (en algún momento del futuro) tendrá sexo entre 2 hombres (o mas), escenas de violencia, y lenguaje fuerte. Menciones de abuso infantil, y negligencia.
> 
> Si quieres ver un Dumbledore realmente malo, manipulativo y oscuro esta historia te gustará. Si por lo contrario te gusta Dumbledore, o no te gusta el slash, te aconsejo que no leáis.
> 
> Con el pasar del tiempo Harry mostrará su verdadero potencial, así como su poder, (que por razones expuestas a lo largo de la historia) estarán ocultos. Esta historia tendrá relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, (profesor y alumno) aunque en todo momento será consentida por ambas partes.
> 
> Algunas situaciones de canon las he distorsionado un poco para mi conveniencia. Críticas constructivas serán siempre bienvenidas. Voy a intentar hacer la historia lo más original posible, y si reconocen algo de otras historias, quiero dar mi debido respeto a quienes lo escribieron.
> 
> PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN, AL SNAPE DEL FUTURO SE LE DIRA SEVERUS, Y AL DEL PRESENTE, SNAPE
> 
> Buenas! Esta historia es de la maravillosa Mily Tonks que me pidió para que la publique en FF con mi cuenta. Tengo la autorización de ella para subir la historia acá. Todos los comentarios que recibe la historia la mandare a ella para que los lea.

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban rápidamente para alivio de la gran mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sin dudas ese año estaba siendo demasiado tedioso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Umbridge como profesora de Defensa, ya que esa persona (si se la podía llamar profesora) lo único que hacia era fastidiar a los alumnos con sus decretos y como tampoco Dumbledore hacia nada para impedir eso, no te podías ir con el por ayuda. Para esas alturas no había nadie que en algún momento del año no se hubiera quejado del comportamiento, ni de las reglas impuestas por la bruja, salvo algunos alumnos, que por ganarse el favor de la profesora, hacían mas terrible la vida de los otros.

Para suerte de los alumnos (al menos por el momento) esa mañana dicha profesora se encontraba ausente, en diligencias ministeriales, por lo que podían (al menos por algunas horas) tener un poco de paz.

Harry Potter, que se encontraba en su 5º año, en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, en la casa Gryffindor, conocida como el de los valientes, más conocido como el niño que vivió, o salvador del mundo mágico era una de las personas que disfrutaba de la relativa calma en su desayuno. O al menos lo hizo hasta que esa luz brillante apareció.

Los profesores, y varios estudiantes sacaron sus varitas, esperando por lo que sucedería. Una vez se hubo disipado la luz, en frente a la mesa de los profesores se encontraban 5 niños, con edades comprendidas entre los 6 a 13 años aproximadamente.

Si bien Harry no podía verles las caras, todos los profesores estaban conmocionados al verlos. Lo que si pudo fue oír una inhalación brusca, y un:

-Oh, por Merlín… procedente de la profesora McGonnagall. 

-Salazar Jameson Potter, y Adriano Matheus Potter ¿se puede saber que hicieron? –habló una niña de no más de 10 años, su voz totalmente furiosa. Tenía el pelo negro, risos cayendo en cascada en su espalda que era la única parte que Harry podía ver.

Ante esa voz, 2 de los niños retrocedieron, y Harry pudo ver con gran estupefacción una cabeza de pelo negro como la tinta, totalmente desordenado (idéntico a su pelo) y otro pelo negro, este más liso y controlado. 

-Eileen, princesa… intentó apaciguar uno de ellos. Otro jadeo desde la mesa principal.

-¡No me digas así! –le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir. -Estamos en tantos problemas, ¡y todo es por vuestra culpa! –acusó otra niña, esta con pelo negro, algunos varios mechones rojos. 

-Lili nosotros… 

-Mira –susurró Ron señalando a Snape, y el ojiverde comprobó que su profesor estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y miraba a los niños estupefacto. 

-Chicos –fue la vocecita tímida de uno de los anteriormente regañados, ¿vieron eso? –inquirió, señalando en la mesa principal, especialmente a McGonnagall. Salvo uno, quien miraba fijamente al director.

-¡Mierda! –fue el gemido del chico anterior. El lenguaje ¡Adriano! –reprendió la niña llamada Eileen.

-Padre nos va a matar –sentenció el chico. 

-¿Padre? ¿Padre? Espera que 'Papa se entere –la voz del otro chico estaba un poco histérica. ¿Qué hicimos? –gimió pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon ¿padres? ¿Cómo dos hombres? Miró con los ojos abiertos a Hermione, quien parecía estar resolviendo un rompecabezas especialmente difícil. 

-Estamos jodidos –cantaba el chico llamado Salazar.

Dumbledore se despejó la garganta, y Harry pudo ver como los niños se fueron demasiado quietos de repente al verlo.

-No, no, no –comenzó a decir una de las niñas, mientras daba la espalda. En ese momento Harry vio una hermosa niña, con piel pálida, su cara muy parecida a la de alguien que no podía recordar quien era, y unos hermosos ojos negros, unos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas, pero lo que más le impactó fue ver el miedo, y la aprehensión en ellos. 

-¿Eileen?

-Viajamos en el tiempo –fue su susurro ahogado. 

-Felicidades, genio.

-¡Cállate! –le espetó. -¡Si estamos en esta situación es por vuestra culpa! Son unos cabezas huecas que no pensáis… 

-Parece Snape cuando habla –susurró Ron.

El chico bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Lo sentimos –y lo decía en serio. 

-Lo sé, Sal –fue la respuesta de la niña, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Disculpen –Dumbledore rompió el momento, ¿podrían decirme quien sois?

El chico mayor (quien hasta el momento no había hablado) fue quien tomó la palabra a continuación: 

-Claro, Dumbledore –y Harry notó el odio con el que habló el nombre del director. Aunque para usted será toda una sorpresa, dado que hizo todo lo posible en su poder para separar a mis padres –esto último lo dijo con los dientes apretados. -Pero ve, director –y Harry no se perdió el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz.-el amor siempre triunfa –terminó.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron a más no poder, y Harry vio como observó más detenidamente a los niños, con el ceño cada vez más profundo en enojo. 

-Todavía no han respondido a la pregunta del director –remarcó McGonnagall.

-Lo sentimos, abuelita –habló una de las niñas, mientras que McGonnagall jadeó. -Es que no creemos… 

-Eileen –interrumpió el mayor. -Quizás decirles la verdad sea lo mejor. Esto acelerará las cosas, y 'Papa estará a salvo más pronto –el chico mayor le dio una mirada significativa.

Mientras que la chica asintió, se formaron en una fila, y por primera vez Harry se dio cuenta de un pequeño niño que el mayor tenía en los brazos.

Una gran conmoción se oyó en todo el gran salón, cuando los estudiantes pudieron ver de frente a los niños, dado que eran parecidos a 2 personas que se encontraban en la sala. 

-Dijo que eran Potter –habló Neville. 

-¿Qué? –farfulló Harry. 

-Los niños… dijeron ser Potter –repitió. 

-Pero yo soy el único Potter… 

-Te olvidas de que también dijeron ser viajeros del tiempo –fue Hermione quien habló.

Harry volvió a mirarlos y pudo ver un parecido con ellos, aunque también vio características de otra persona, que todavía no podía identificar.

-Hola –habló el mayor de ellos, quien tenía unos 13 años, era más bien alto, con pelo negro y liso hasta los hombros, pómulos altos, piel cremosa, y ojos verdes brillantes. -Mi nombre es Orion Benjamín Potter Prince. Tengo 13 años, y soy una orgullosa serpiente.–dijo con confianza y orgullo.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio, excepto por el jadeo involuntario y sorprendido que salió de la boca de Snape, quien alternaba la mirada entre Harry y los niños con ojos incrédulos. Orion parecía estar divirtiéndose a lo grande, si sus ojos traviesos eran una indicación.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron más si era posible, mientras que comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Cuando Orion explico en que casa se encontraba.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento la niña llamada Eileen se adelantó. Todos pudieron apreciar su belleza, aunque no tuviera más de 10 años. Sus risos negros cayendo en su espalda, su carita de porcelana remarcada por hermosos ojos negros brillantes, llenos de vida y amor. 

-Hola –dijo con voz dulce, nada parecida a la niña furiosa de antes, mi nombre es Minerva Eileen Potter Prince.

Los ojos de McGonnagall se llenaron de lágrimas. -Tengo 11 años, y estoy en mi primer año en Hogwarts, en la casa de Ravenclaw.

El chico de pelo desordenado fue el siguiente en la fila, el parecido con Harry era innegable, inclusive sus ojos verde esmeraldas brillantes. Con la diferencia que los ojos de ese niño brillaban con la alegría, la vida y el amor, al igual que los ojos de sus hermanos mayores. Fue seguido por el otro chico de pelo negro más controlado, quien tenía ojos negros. Harry vio con curiosidad como Snape no podía apartar los ojos de este último. Ambos chicos eran adorables en la opinión de Harry. 

-Mi nombre es Salazar Jameson Potter Prince –comenzó el primero, 

-Y mi nombre es Adriano Matheus Potter Prince –terminó el otro.

-Somos gemelos –hablaron a la vez, y tenemos 9 años.

La siguiente fue la niña de pelo negro con mechones rojos, y Harry le encontró un especial parecido a su madre. 

-Hola –dijo con sonrisa dulce, mi nombre es Lilianne Maya Potter Prince, y tengo 6. 

-Y él es Liam Ares Potter Prince –terminó el hermano mayor. -Tiene 3 años. Como podrán ver somos hijos de Harry Potter. (murmullos estallaron por todo el salón) 

-¿Qué? –fue la pregunta del chico. Todos los niños enfocaron sus ojos en él.

-¡'Papa! Que pequeño eres –exclamó el niño que identificó como Adriano, y el seño de Harry se ganó risas de sus amigos. 

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –fue su pregunta inteligente, mientras se sonrojaba al oír las risas de sus amigos, e incluso sus "hijos" mayores. 

-Bueno, cuando 2 personas –pero Orion se calló cuando el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos se quiso bajar. 

-Yo no conozco a nadie que tenga el apellido Prin… Harry comenzó, pero fue cortado por el chillido alegre del niño cuando gritó: 

-¡Papi! Mientras se apresuraba hacia Severus Snape, estirando sus bracitos. ¡Papi, papi! –repitió con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

La boca de Harry se abrió a más no poder, y un jadeo (muy parecido al de su profesor) se le escapó cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones. Mientras que una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de cantar:

_"Sorpresa, sorpresa"_


	2. Los ocultos

Un silencio sepulcral calló en todo el gran comedor, (con Harry abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder hablar) mientras que Snape, (por reflejo) tomó al pequeño niño en sus brazos, su cara una máscara en blanco, aunque sus ojos traicionaban su supuesta tranquilidad.

Levantó la carita del niño, y su expresión se suavizó un poco al ver la confusión y el miedo en ese rostro tan chiquito.

Liam (como había dicho su hermano que se llamaba) era un niño de pelo negro, igual al de Potter, aunque al mirar sus ojos Severus vio reflejado sus propios ojos negros. Tenía mejillas regordetas, una nariz de botón, y era francamente adorable.

-¿Papi? –repitió en un susurro.

-Yo… -pero por más que quisiera, Snape no lograba conectar sus pensamientos.

En ese momento Orion (el mayor de todos) se acercó a él, mirándolo con admiración y respeto, mirada que hizo que algo calentara dentro de su corazón. Si en verdad Potter y él se habían casado… si en verdad eso había sucedido ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había ocurrido para llegar a ese punto? Él sabía los requisitos que la magia tenía para proporcionar hijos a parejas del mismo sexo, y en ese momento Severus no podía ver un futuro así para él y Potter.

Aunque quizás (en su subconsciente) una pequeña chispa de esperanza quería asomar, chispa que él deliberadamente empujó hacia abajo.

Ni Potter, ni nadie jamás podría enamorarse de él… un viejo feo, y desgraciado ex mortífago.

La voz de su “supuesto hijo mayor” lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Liam, ven conmigo ¿si? –pidió estirando sus brazos.

El niño volvió sus ojos a Severus, negro enfrentado a negro, y luego asintió, dejando que su hermano lo cargara con facilidad.

Orion le sonrió cálidamente a su padre, y Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder con un leve repunte de sus labios.

Severus miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al ver la furia apenas enmascarada en los ojos del director, y la incredulidad marcada en el resto del profesorado y alumnado.

Por último dirigió su mirada hacia Potter, encontrando la confusión, incredulidad, sorpresa en sus ojos verdes, ese verde tan igual al de Lili.

-Vale… esto es… una broma ¿verdad? –logró decir Harry, luego de ver la interacción entre su “supuesta” familia.

-¡Claro que no! –salió en defensa Eileen.

-En primer lugar, su apellido es Snape y no Prince, y en segundo lugar ¿Cómo podríamos tener hijos? ¡y nosotros… nosotros nos odiamos! –comenzó, levantando su voz para el final.

-Harry mi muchacho tiene toda la razón –Dumbledore intervino-. ¿Quiénes son realmente? Yo creo que son enviados por Voldemort...

-¿Cómo se atreve?

La voz de Orion tomó una cualidad oscura, que se asemejaba a la de Severus Snape en su enojo completo, logrando que varios (entre ellos Neville) se estremecieran.

-Orion –Eileen intentó calmarlo.

-¡No! ¡Él no puede decir eso, cuando fue su culpa...!

-Orion, cálmate –pidió la voz de alguien que no estaba en la sala, una voz más profunda y madura, una voz que algunos (como Luna y Hermione) reconocieron como la voz de Harry Potter.

La cara de Eileen se dividió en una sonrisa, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un espejo de mano, acercándolo a su rostro.

-¿Papá? –preguntó.

-Eileen, princesa ¿Dónde están?

-¿Harry? –preguntó Luna, no tan segura.

-¿Qué? –el Harry de la sala respondió, molesto y confundido.

-No es a ti, es a él –respondió, señalando al espejo que Eileen tenía en su mano.

-Claro que no soy yo, todo esto es una br...

-Te lo dije, mi precioso, te dije que Luna sería la primera en saber quien eres –escucharon decir a una voz profunda, sedosa, rica, oscura, y que a más de uno (en distintos grados) les causó un escalofrío o estremecimiento al oírla.

-Oh Merlín es la voz… -pero Harry no podía terminar su conclusión, porque esa era la voz de su maestro de pociones, y Severus se sorprendió al reconocer su propia voz, tan llena de… ¿amor? ¿Dulzura? ¿Ternura?

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –logró balbucear Harry, una vez que hubo encontrado su voz para usar.

Una risa divertida salió desde el espejo, seguida por un regaño:

-¡No te rías, Sev!

Fue el turno de Snape para balbucear incoherentemente.

-Eras lindo con ese temperamento volátil, amor.

A cada palabra ambos hombres se inquietaban cada vez más, Dumbledore no podía controlar su creciente furia, mientras que Orion, Eileen, y los gemelos sonreían a sabiendas.

-¿Padre? ¿saben lo que está sucediendo? –pidió Orion.

-Si, Orion, lo sabemos –fue la respuesta de Severus-. A pesar de que las cosas en realidad no salieron del todo como queríamos. Se suponía que solo tú y Eileen viajarían.

-¿Todo esto… es… es verdad? –la voz de Harry rezumaba incredulidad.

-Explicaremos todo cuando estén en un lugar más seguro –fue la respuesta del Harry del espejo-. Y ¿Harry? Necesitas a tus... amigos –esto último lo dijo con deliberada lentitud, haciendo llegar el mensaje.

-¿Qué? Pero pero…

-Harry, necesitas a los ocultos –dijo con más claridad, dando una orden.

Inmediatamente para asombro del personal los Weasley más Neville, Hermione, Dean Thomas y los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch se levantaron posicionándose detrás del moreno. Casi simultáneamente Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, y Hernie McMillan siguieron su ejemplo.

No dos segundos después Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, y Terry Boot se sumaron a la creciente fila.

Pero lo que más conmocionó a todos fue la sumatoria de Draco Malfoy, Teo Not, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parquinson, y las hermanas Greengras al montón de jóvenes.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –pidió Dumbledore, la ira inconfundible es su voz.

-Solo estamos haciendo unidad de casas, señor –respondió en forma inocente Teo.

-Mis tíos son los mejores –Lili habló en forma cariñosa, sorprendiendo a los antes mencionados.

-¿Tíos? –susurró Neville, logrando que todos los hijos de Harry lo miraran con afecto.

-Todos son nuestros tíos –fue la simple respuesta de la niña de 6 años.

-¿Y mis serpientes? –Snape no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Somos parte de los ocultos –y el orgullo en la voz de Daphne dejó mudo al personal.

-Y también son nuestros tíos –Salazar agregó.

-¿Y que son los ocultos? –McGonnagall inquirió.

Harry abrió la boca seguramente para responder, pero la voz de Severus (el Severus del futuro) le ganó:

-Todo se explicará a su debido tiempo, Minerva y quiero que tú seas parte de esto.

La profesora solo pudo asentir, asombrada.

-Ahora Orion, quiero que vayan a la guarida de los ocultos ¿puedes llevar a todos ahí?

-Claro, papá.

Los ocultos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿C-Como... Como sabes? –fue el susurro de Harry.

Dos risas provenientes del otro lado del espejo siguieron la pregunta del joven.

-Oh mi precioso, yo lo sé todo sobre ti, así como tú sabes todo sobre mí. Nosotros estamos unidos...

-Shh, mi príncipe –se escuchó la voz del Harry mayor, mientras que el joven Harry vio como el Snape del gran salón miraba en completo descreo el espejo, con sus ojos abrumados por emociones que no podía identificar, al tiempo que otro jadeo sorprendido se escapó de sus labios.

... o vas a matar a mi yo más joven –el Harry futurista culminó.

-Y no podemos tener eso ¿podemos? –terminó el profesor, el amor inconfundible en su voz.

El Harry adolescente respiró hondo, intentando aplacar el creciente e inexplicable anhelo que comenzó a sentir al presenciar esas interacciones.

-Ahora, señores. No sé a que juego están jugando, pero es indispensable que lo terminen en este momento –Dumbledore quiso reafirmar su autoridad-. Y ustedes- (señalando con una mirada helada a los alumnos reunidos)-, van a volver a sus mesas, como si...

-No, Albus –la voz de McGonnagall lo interrumpió-. Es evidente que estos niños son quienes dicen ser, y creo que es fundamental saber lo que pasó, o va a suceder.

-Ahora, ve aquí Minerva. Yo soy el director, y...

-... Mis padres tienen todo el derecho a saber la verdad, todo lo que usted hizo ¿no lo cree? –Orion interrumpió, impresionando a todos con su lengua afilada.

-Mira, muchacho, no me impor...

-Ten mucho cuidado, el tono en el cual le hablas a mi hijo, Albus –la suave, sedosa voz del profesor de pociones a través del espejo volvió a cortar la diatriba del anciano una vez más.

Instintivamente la mirada del Harry presente se fue hacia su profesor de pociones, quien miraba al espejo en forma continua.

-Sé todo lo que hicisteis, Albus. Todas tus maniobras..., tus manipulaciones..., tus mentiras..., el infierno por el que Harry tuvo que pasar por tu culpa. Y no estoy dispuesto a que tus acciones sigan adelante, a que ese Harry de 15 años pase por lo mismo que mí Harry tuvo que pasar.

A cada palabra dicha por el Snape del futuro, Severus vio como el Harry del gran salón palidecía más y más, y tampoco pudo pasar por alto las miradas preocupadas (que incluidas sus serpientes) le enviaban al chico.

-¿De que habla, Albus? –no pudo evitar preguntar, tomando nota de los ojos aterrorizados con los que Potter lo miró por un segundo.

-No tengo la menor idea, mi muchacho…

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguen al refugio –fue la respuesta seria de Eileen.

-He dicho que…

-Vamos a ir, Albus. Como subdirectora que soy yo, Minerva McGonnagall autorizo a que estos alumnos y el profesor de pociones Severus Snape tomen todo el tiempo que sea necesario para arreglar sus asuntos. Además, -añadió como idea de último momento-, doy mi permiso para que los niños Potter- Prince permanezcan en Hogwarts el tiempo que les sea conveniente. Que así sea –terminó su declaración con un destello de su magia, asentando sus órdenes en el castillo.

En ese momento nadie pudo pasar por alto la furia que invadió cada parte del rostro del director, quien salió de la sala en una tormenta de ira con una última advertencia:

-Esto no termina aquí, mis planes no serán en vano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aca vengo con el segundo capitulo. Digan sus teorias sobre el mismo. Porque Dumbledore no quiere que ellos no esten juntos y que fue lo que le paso a Harry.?
> 
> Demas esta decirles que aquí, en la historia, Dumbledore tendrá el papel de malo o manipulador, asi que si no quieren leer eso sobre el, no lean la historia.
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y por medio de sus comentarios sabre si la historia le interesa…
> 
> Besitos,
> 
> Christine C.


	3. Introducción a la guarida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Títulos: Almas Destinadas  
> Autor: Mily Tonks  
>  CristineC
> 
> Enlace a la historia original: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11335225
> 
> Palabras: 1739
> 
> Capitulo: 3/?
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^_^

Las palabras de Dumbledore quedaron flotando por algunos momentos en torno al gran comedor, hasta que un carraspeo proveniente del espejo que Eileen tenía en su mano los sacó de su estupor.

-Gracias por eso, Minerva. Ahora necesito que hagan los que os hemos pedido –Severus dijo, observando como sus hijos y Harry miraban con ansiedad.

-Pero es nuestra guarida...

-Ya lo sé, Draco. Es el lugar más seguro que hay en este momento, y no lo habríamos sugerido de no ser necesario –el hombre tranquilizó-. Además necesito a mis hijos seguros –terminó con una nota de intranquilidad.

El Snape del gran comedor encontró el orgullo y el amor en las palabras “mis hijos” y se preguntó si de verdad su futuro podía ser tan perfecto, tan brillante con un esposo que lo amara, con hijos tan hermosos, tan llenos de vida... con una familia completa, su familia.

Luego del pedido y la explicación del Severus del espejo, Harry no dudó en asentir.

-Gracias.

Harry miró al espejo con sorpresa. ¿Snape le estaba agradeciendo por algo? Eso era extraño, pero supuso que el Snape del futuro era muy diferente a su profesor de pociones, (y no por primera vez) se preguntó que era lo que él en el futuro, había visto para enamorarse de él. ¿Cómo tenían esa familia? No podía negar que el ver a sus hijos lo llenaba de una calidez indescriptible, y que tener a ellos sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, el tener por fin una familia para amar, y ser amado en cambio. Porque si había algo de lo que no tenía dudas era de que el Snape del futuro lo quería. Lo demostraban sus acciones... su voz... y esos hermosos niños. Harry no era estúpido (a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaran) y sabía perfectamente lo que magia requería para que esos raros embarazos se produjeran, y la pareja tenía que amarse profunda, e incondicionalmente. Se rompió de sus cavilaciones cuando su ... cuando Sev... cuando el profesor Snape siguió dando instrucciones a su hija:

-... Y una vez que estén instalados utilices un encanto engorjio en el espejo, para poder volver a comunicarnos.

La niña asintió, con risos rebotando en su espalda, antes de cortar la comunicación y guardar el espejo en su bolsillo.

-¿Deberíamos? –cuestionó McGonnagall haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

Con otra mirada intercambiada por los ocultos, Harry se puso en marcha al a cabeza del grupo rumbo a la gran escalera de mármol, sorprendido al visualizar a su profesor de pociones cargando a Lili, su segunda hija más pequeña en brazos.

El viaje fue sobre todo en silencio, con comentarios susurrados en voz baja de vez en cuando entre Orion, Eileen, Adriano y Salazar.

Llegaron hasta el tercer piso, el ala este (una parte no utilizada del castillo) frente a una gran pared desnuda. McGonnagall abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, cerrándola rápidamente cuando vio que una puerta se materializó luego de que Harry apoyara su mano en la misma.

El chico abrió la puerta lentamente, estirando su mano hacia Eileen.

-Deberán emparejarse con alguno de nosotros para poder entrar –explicó en voz baja-. La puerta no ha registrado todavía vuestras firmas mágicas.

Sin decir nada más tomó la mano de Eileen, ofreciendo la otra mano para Orion, quien a su vez pasaba a Liam a los brazos de Hannah para ingresar.

Poco a poco siguieron su ejemplo, con McGonnagall tomando la mano de Hermione, mientras que Snape fue introducido por Draco. Harry (inconscientemente) mantuvo los ojos pegados al resto de sus hijos, con Lili tomando la mano de Neville, y los gemelos prendidos a Fred y George.

Una vez que todos entraron los que no habían estado en el lugar antes (véase los profesores McGonnagall y Snape) fueron francamente impresionados por la magnificencia del lugar.

Era una mini-casa, con una elegante sala de estar con sillones y sillas de cuero repartidas por todo el lugar, mesas bajas, una chimenea donde el fuego crepitaba alegremente, colores terrosos y calmantes en las superficies, absolutamente nada relacionado con las casas de Hogwarts.

El suelo de madera estaba revestido de alfombras suaves, dando un ambiente hogareño.

En frente a la puerta principal se podía divisar un largo pasillo con 3 puertas a lo largo.

-Esas puertas conducen al laboratorio de pociones, la sala de entrenamiento y la cocina –Harry habló, señalando lo que Snape miraba con interés.

Señalando otro pasillo a la derecha continuó:

-Este conduce a la biblioteca, un invernadero interno, una sala de entretenimiento y algún que otro lugar donde podemos descansar.

-Esto es...

-Impresionante –Minerva terminó la frase que Severus no podía completar-. ¿De donde sacaron todo esto? –inquirió.

-Bueno, esa es una larga historia –Harry suspiró.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, señor Potter –fue la respuesta de su jefa de casa, dando a entender que el tema no estaba cerrado todavía.

El chico asintió, y satisfecha con su respuesta McGonnagall se volvió al resto de los demás, quienes estaban dispersos en los diversos almohadones, sillas y sillones que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, al tiempo que Eileen estaba pegando el espejo expandido a la pared, y tanto Hermione como Daphne estaban hablando con 2 elfos, al tiempo que Orion daba instrucciones a un tercero.

Una vez terminado, el mayor de sus hijos se acercó:

-Lili, Liam y los gemelos estarán entretenidos –explicó-. Ellos son muy pequeños para saber todo eso. Además ustedes acordaron en decirnos toda la verdad cuando cumpliéramos los 11 y fuéramos a entrar a Hogwarts.

Tanto Harry como Snape asintieron.

-Creo que es un buen razonamiento –habló en voz baja el profesor.

Harry asintió, volviéndose hacia donde Eileen, (ahora con la ayuda de su hermano mayor) estaba ultimando los detalles:

-¿Qué haces con eso? –inquirió el joven.

-Estoy acomodando el espejo –respondió Eileen sin moverse-. Va a ser como una pantalla de televisión –explicó-. De esta forma podremos ver a papá y ‘Papá.

Se terminaron de acomodar, mientras que McGonnagall estaba realmente sorprendida de la variedad de alumnos de diferentes casas, sintiéndose a gusto, sin peleas, ni rivalidades, actuando como verdaderos amigos, mezclándose entre si, dándose cuenta con gran sorpresa de que Harry no estaba sentado con Ron ni Hermione, sino que se encontraba junto a Neville Longbottom, y Theodore Not.

De pronto la imagen de una hermosa y elegante sala de estar apareció en el espejo, con Harry y Severus del futuro (cosa que a ella todavía le parecía inaudita) surgiendo un momento después.

La boca de Snape se abrió ante la elegancia de su casa, si la explicación de Eileen dada en voz baja era una indicación.

-Esta es la mansión Potter-Prince –fue el susurro de su hija.

Vio como un Severus más viejo (pero más lleno de vida que nunca) entró en escena, seguido un momento después por ... Harry Potter. Y era, en una sola palabra... hermoso.

Su pelo negro ya no salvaje, sino que elegante y suelto hasta sus hombros, ojos verdes llenos de vida, brillantes con el amor y la felicidad, y Merlín su sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de promesas, de afecto, y por un momento Snape sintió la esperanza resurgir, la esperanza de que fuera él el dueño de sus sonrisas, de ese brillo en esos ojos verdes, el dueño de su amor. Nunca antes había sentido algo como aquello, y eso lo confundía. Volvió a mirar al espejo, tomando en cada detalle de Harry, su piel cremosa, deliciosamente perfecta, y tenía...

-Vaya, Harry...

-... ¡Que enorme que estás! –fue la exclamación de Fred y George, mientras que Draco, Ron, Theo y Neville estaban cubriendo sus risas.

El Harry del espejo soltó una risa divertida:

-Eso sucede cuando estás esperando gemelos –dijo con cariño.

-¿Qué? –Snape se encontró exclamando antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

-Esa reacción tuviste cuando ‘Papá te lo dijo –la risa de Orion fue seguida por la de Eileen, y el Harry del espejo.

-Se nota que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo –Draco se burló, logrando que el joven Harry se sonrojara profundamente, y que 2 pequeñas manchas de color rojo aparecieran en la cara pálida del profesor de pociones.

-Siempre que nos visitas dices lo mismo, Draco –el Harry del espejo protestó.

-Y yo te he dicho que es imposible mantener las manos fuera de mi marido –el Severus del espejo añadió, viendo con diversión un aumento del color tanto en las caras de Harry, como en su yo más joven.

-Bueno ahora sabemos quien es el sumiso –Blaise no pudo evitar decir.

-Eso no es necesariamente así –el Severus del espejo contradijo-. En nuestra relación hay un consenso de igualdad. De hecho llevamos los embarazos bien repartidos...

-¿¡Qué!? –por segunda vez Snape se encontró diciendo.

-Es lo único que vas a decir ¿mi príncipe? –Harry sonrió traviesamente.

-Deja de burlarte, Harry. Eso no es lindo –el Severus del espejo se quejó.

El Snape de la guarida tomó varias respiraciones:

-Yo... solo...

-Tranquilo, Severus. Vamos a explicar todo –lo tranquilizó, y por un momento el profesor solo miró al Harry del espejo, en silencio a los ojos, el aliento atrapado en su garganta al ver el amor, la ternura, la devoción, la confianza, todas esas emociones que sabía que eran para él y nadie más que él.

Tenía que admitir, también que su estado de embarazo realzaba su atractivo, que daba un aire más etéreo y hermoso a su alrededor.

Asintió, sin poder dejar de mirar.

-Yo todavía no lo entiendo –el joven Harry habló frustrado-. No entiendo nada de esto ¿Cómo es posible? Nosotros nos odiamos, y ...

-No, no lo hacemos –el Severus del futuro respondió con calma-. Hay ciertas... cosas que están fuera de nuestro control en este momento que hace que nos... odiemos –explicó.

-¿Manipulados?

-Siempre perspicaz Theo. Es exactamente eso.

-Pero ¿qué ganarían con eso? Y ¿por qué? –murmuró Susan.

-Destruir, y manipular.

Neville hizo un ruido ahogado.

-¿Qué pasa Nev? –inquirió Harry.

-Estoy pensando algo, pero espero que no sea... eso sería... simplemente cruel. Pero a su vez... eso explicaría tantas cosas... al estar bloqueado... lo cual sería muy malo...

-¿Podrías explicarte señor Longbottom?

Luego de una mirada nerviosa, Neville reunió el coraje y comenzó:

-Bueno si lo que explicaron es cierto, y en su relación existe una igualdad, donde no hay un dominante o sumiso propiamente indicado, y si... ambos han llevado adelante los embarazos, yo... creo que... ustedes son almas gemelas ...


	4. Nuevos planes, viejas discuciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: Almas destinadas
> 
> Autor: Mily Tonks  
>  CristineG
> 
> Palabras: 2373
> 
> Capitulo: 4/?
> 
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^.^

Dumbledore se paseaba en su oficina, una furia helada haciéndose cargo de sus sentidos por el momento.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible? Los bloqueos que puse, y los encantos de memoria vinculantes deberían haberse mantenido, pero no; esos... malditos de alguna forma han logrado destruirlos. Si lograron hacer eso ¿Qué más descubrieron? Malditos mocosos solo van a arruinar todo y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Tengo que hacer algo para remediar esto. Ellos no pueden estar juntos, eso sería... demasiado perjudicial para mis planes. Tengo que pensar en esto... Vamos, Albus no por algo eres el mago más grande de todos los tiempos... Quizás... hmm... Black y Lupin son tan manipulables... Estúpidas ovejas, o, pero ellos serán tan buenos peones útiles... ¡Eso es! Ni Potter ni Snape van a destruir lo que he demorado tanto en conseguir, y mucho menos esos engendros.

Con un plan en mente Dumbledore recogió su pensadero, y con una nueva determinada calma, tomó un poco de polvos flu, dirigiéndose hacia la sede de la Orden.

Saliendo de la chimenea en la cocina limpió su túnica de hollín, antes de pasar a Molly, Remus y Sirius, tirando de una máscara grave y preocupada en su cara.

-Me temo que ha sucedido algo realmente malo –dijo sin rodeos, aceptando la taza de té que la mujer pelirroja puso frente a él.

Al instante los 3 se pusieron en alerta, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa, Albus? ¿Harry está bien?

 _“Deja al tonto de Black para hacerme las cosas más fáciles_ ” –se regocijó el viejo, aunque su cara solo celebró la reticencia a dar la noticia, además de la preocupación.

-No, Sirius

Las caras de pánico que produjo en los 3 eran una buena señal para seguir:

Hoy durante el desayuno en el gran comedor aparecieron unos niños, diciendo ser del futuro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eso es siquiera posible?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi ahijado?

-Tiene que ver en todo, mi muchacho, ya que esos niños dicen ser hijos de Harry...

-¡Pero eso es fantástico! –Molly se deleitó, antes de escuchar las siguientes palabras del director:

...y Severus Snape.

-¿¡Qué!?

Ese fue el grito que sus 3 acompañantes soltaron al terminar su declaración, y Dumbledore vio con diversión la rabia, el miedo, y el disgusto en la cara de Sirius. Eso iba mejor de lo que pensaba.

Se recostó, con un caramelo de limón en la boca, a disfrutar del espectáculo que sobre todo Molly y Sirius montarían a continuación.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Almas gemelas? –repitió Harry, incrédulo y cauteloso-. Pero eso es... eso no...

-Eso no puede ser posible –Snape dijo casi al mismo tiempo, sorprendido por la audacia de Longbottom para dar su opinión-. No es posible –repitió, mientras que su mente trabajaba furiosamente dando vueltas con lo dicho por el chico.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ese razonamiento, Longbottom? –McGonnagall le preguntó, incrédula.

-Bueno, yo he estudiado los diferentes vínculos en profundidad por cuestiones personales, por lo que se mucho de las diversas formas que existen, también, he observado las interacciones de ellos –empezó, señalando al espejo, donde Harry y Severus escuchaban sin regalar nada en su expresión-. Por su forma de comportarse estoy seguro de que es ese vínculo. Por no hablar de que...

Snape le envió una mirada aguda para que continuase, cuando Neville dudó en seguir hablando.

Eso explicaría un poco la forma en que se tratan... er... no puedo explicar lo del bloqueo, dado que no sé a ciencia cierta de que forma se suprimió, lo que si puedo decir es que el vínculo se alimenta de las emociones dominantes... y si alguien fue lo suficientemente cruel para...

intentar eliminar el vínculo... ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho para que funcione como esa persona quería?

-En realidad esa observación tiene sentido –Theo murmuró, casi para si mismo.

McGonnagall miraba asombrada a su alumno. Era tan diferente.

-Pero bloquear un vínculo de ese tipo es magia oscura –Hannah se mordió el labio.

-Por no decir que es peligroso. Podría haberlos matado –Ernie siguió.

Los ocultos miraron a Harry preocupados, con los Slitherin mirando a su jefe de casa también.

-Pero Neville no está seguro del todo –Harry se incomodó, intentando negar las palabras de sus amigos.

-La posibilidad de que yo esté equivocado es demasiado pequeña, Harry. Ese vínculo existe –habló con confianza su compañero.

-No veo como –refutó Snape-. Si hubiese un vínculo alma entre nosotros... ya tendría que haberse manifestado... ¿No?

-¿Y quién dice que no lo hizo? –Daphne desafió.

-Lo habríamos sentido –Snape contrarrestó-. Nos habríamos dado cuenta de cuando se formó, y cuando se bloqueó, por lo tanto es impos......

-No si el vínculo se hizo cuando Harry era un bebé –llegó la voz seria de Severus.

Tanto Harry como Snape se quedaron mirando el espejo, perplejos.

-Pero pero eso es… imposible ¿no? Quiero decir ¿Cómo siendo un bebé podía? –el muchacho no podía encontrar la forma de expresarse, y parecía que Snape tampoco.

-La magia actúa de formas impredecibles, Harry. Tú eras un mago poderoso por derecho propio desde siempre, y ella solo respondió como debía.

-Espera, espera –el profesor cortó el discurso de su yo futuro-, estás diciendo que Longbottom tiene razón? Nosotros somos... ¿Almas gemelas?

-Si, lo somos –fue la respuesta de Harry.

Potter hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta, mientras que Snape palideció.

-Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres –protestó el chico, sin mirar a su profesor.

-Eso no es cierto, solo estás negándolo –fue la respuesta de su contraparte-. Además de que no puedes ver a Severus como en realidad es por las emociones forzadas que el vínculo te envía.

-Y no me gusta Snape –continuó obstinadamente el chico, ignorando a su yo mayor.

-Para tu información, a mí tampoco me gustas, Potter –el Snape de la sala argumentó-, no me gustas ni un poco.

El Harry del espejo soltó un suspiro.

-Lo sé, pero todo eso son por nociones preconcebidas de ambos, diferencias que no son nuestra culpa.

-¿Cómo no va a ser su culpa si ha sido un... un... maestro cruel, sádico, y horrible durante 5 años? Él me ha hecho la vida un infierno!

Por primera vez Potter se enfrentó a Snape, una mirada desafiante en sus ojos, mirada que fue correspondida por una de desprecio.

El resto de los ocultos se inquietaron, mientras que Eileen y Orion miraban con recelo la discusión de sus futuros padres.

-Esto no puede terminar bien –Fred murmuró, con George asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Es su culpa por ser un arrogante niño mimado que se cree superior a todos por ser.........

-¡Basta los dos! –McGonnagall los cortó-. ¿Se olvidan de que sus futuros hijos están presentes? –les reprendió.

Todo se quedó en silencio, y ambos padres se giraron a mirar a los niños.

-Sé que en este momento están muy confundidos –Orion habló en voz baja-, pero me alegro de que en el futuro no haya nada de eso –su voz era un poco enojada.

-Lo sentimos –Eileen intentó no llorar-, pero no estamos acostumbrados a que peleen de forma deliberada, y no de esa forma tan... horrible.

-¡Él fue quien comenzó! –ambos se acusaron, mirándose con odio.

-Por el amor de Merlín, deberían madurar –Susan les gruñó.

-No se meta en lo que no le compete, señorita Bones.

-¡No debería hablarle de esa forma a Susan!

-¡Silencio! –llegó la voz autoritaria del Severus del espejo-. Tú –continuó una vez que ambos se calmaron-, más te vale que comiences a intentar cambiar un poco tu actitud, y no te olvides de que eres el mayor, y por consecuencia deberías demostrar tu madurez –dijo señalando a su yo más joven-, y tú, -añadió, mirando a Harry-, siéntate, y guarda la varita.

Potter se vio sorprendido al notar que en realidad se había parado, y que su varita estaba fuertemente apretada en su mano. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el percatarse de que obedeció a ese Severus, sin protestar.

-Gracias –Harry habló, su enfado controlado-. Ahora, voy a pedirles a ambos que midan sus palabras, nuestros hijos están presentes.

-Ellos no deberían estar aquí en primer lugar –Snape le espetó.

-Lo sabemos, Severus. Y ese fue nuestro error de cálculo –admitió Harry.

-Apuesto a que fue tu idea –argumentó el Snape de la sala, imperturbable.

Un silencio siguió después de sus palabras, ganándose miradas feas incluidas sus serpientes.

-Sé que no puedo culparte por la animosidad, Severus, pero eres un idiota –soltó Harry, al ver el dolor brillando en los ojos de su yo más joven.

Su marido (quien también lo vio) puso una mano en su brazo para aplacar su enojo, al tiempo que se dirigió con ojos helados hacia su contraparte del pasado:

-Y para que lo sepas; el que dio la idea del viaje fui yo.

-No serías tan estúpido.

-Si, si es posible salvar a Harry del infierno que le espera ese verano –dijo,.

-¿Hay que salvar a Potter de su club de fans?

-Es un idiota, profesor –fue la respuesta tranquila de Potter.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Solo digo la verdad. Usted no sabe nada sobre mí –fue su susurro tranquilo.

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber.

-No comencéis de nuevo –Eileen pidió al borde de perder la paciencia-. Entiendo totalmente que no es su culpa, pero intenten no pelear.

-Es muy difícil con su actitud –ambos hablaron en forma simultánea, fulminándose con la mirada un segundo después.

-Parecen niños –Blaise sonrió burlón.

-Él es el niño –Snape respondió.

-No lo creo, profesor –fue la respuesta de Potter.

-¿Al menos saben por qué razón es que pelean todo el tiempo? –Daphne preguntó.

-¿Eso que importa? –Snape habló con dientes apretados.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero alguien le ganó:

-Si, importa, porque no son ustedes los que luchan, sino que es el bono –fue la respuesta soñadora de Luna.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de media hora de lamentos por parte de Molly, insultos, acusaciones y amenazas por parte de Sirius, y un enojado aunque apaciguador Remus, Dumbledore comenzó su proceso de manipulación: mostró en el pensadero la memoria (al menos lo que él creyó conveniente mostrar) y luego persuadió el envío de cartas aconsejando a Harry en no creer lo que los niños dijeran, atribuyendo a que podrían ser perfectamente enviados por mortífagos, y sugiriéndole al muchacho que si Snape y él estuvieran juntos en el futuro podría ser a causa de una potente poción de amor.

Además, les sugirió que le recordaran a Harry que Snape era un espía, y que no se sabía a ciencia cierta de que lado estaba en realidad.

Con su trabajo hecho, y los cables de la manipulación en su lugar, el director volvió a la escuela, seguro de que una vez más había ganado.

Una vez que Dumbledore se fue, los 3 residentes de Grimmauld volvieron a instalarse en la cocina, visiblemente más calmados.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas, Remus? –Molly inquirió en voz baja, al verlo con el ceño profundo en la concentración. Sabía que el licántropo podía ser el más racional de los 3, y el más calmado.

-No voy a decir nada, ya que es obvio que Sirius no va a permitirme esbozar mi argumento.

-Es que no puedo creer que Harry en el futuro esté de buena gana con ese idiota grasiento –Sirius gruñó.

-Y que tenga hijos –añadió Molly.

-Precisamente ese es el punto –Remus los cortó, frustrado.

Ambos lo miraron con toda su atención:

-Voy a pediros que por un momento dejéis de lado vuestros prejuicios, y me escuchéis con la mente abierta ¿pueden hacerlo?

Molly asintió, mientras que Sirius soltó un:

-Voy a intentarlo.

-Hay partes de la historia que Albus nos contó que no me cierran en absoluto.

-Por supuesto que lo hay, imagínate Harry con ese estúpido grasiento...

-Sirius, por favor –Remus suspiró.

-Lo siento, Lunático.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Molly impulsó.

-Conozco como funcionan las memorias y los pensaderos, y estoy seguro que lo que él nos mostró estaba manipulado de alguna manera.

-¡Albus no haría eso!

-¡Él no podría!

-Sabía que reaccionarían de esa manera, por eso no quería decirles –Remus suspiró-. Además, eso no es lo único que no encaja.

-¿Qué más hay? –Sirius se pasó una mano cansada por la cara.

-Los niños... eran tan iguales a ambos –una sonrisa se formó en la boca de todos de forma casi involuntaria-. Y creo que todos sabemos la forma en que funciona la magia... Canuto ¿recuerdas lo que estudiamos? ¿Recuerdas los requisitos que la magia tiene para dar hijos a parejas del mismo sexo?

El animago se quedó callado por un largo rato, recordando y contemplando lo que decir:

-Bueno… decía que para que un embarazo de ese tipo se produzca…

-¿Si? –Remus persuadió al ver que su amigo no quería continuar.

-Entre la pareja debería existir... debería existir un amor profundo e incondicional –su voz bajó a casi un susurro en la última frase-. Lo que quiere decir...

Molly apretó su mano en comprensión y apoyo.

-Lo que quiere decir que Sniv... que Snape ama a Harry. Yo, no puedo negar eso. Si ellos... si ellos no se amaran magia nunca los habría bendecido con ese don... con esos niños.

-Y eso es lo que más molesta ¿no es así? –Molly preguntó mirando a ambos, quienes asintieron de acuerdo.

-Es tan difícil de entender, pero Harry no se enamoraría de alguien que no valiera la pena –Remus habló-. No entiendo por qué Albus está haciendo esto, pero yo por mi parte no pienso ayudar. Harry es mi cachorro, el hijo que nunca tuve y no pienso abandonarlo, ni obligarlo a perder su futura felicidad, su futura familia.

-Pero Lunático....

-No, Canuto. Yo ya dejé a Harry durante toda su infancia por seguir el consejo de Albus. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo, y mucho menos cuando tengo tantas dudas sobre el director. Y te aconsejo que pienses, Sirius. En el momento en el que se sepa toda la verdad, si tú no apoyas la decisión que Harry haya tomado y se vea obligado a elegir entre tú y Severus ¿a quién crees que él elija si tenga que hacerlo?

Con esa última pregunta a su amigo, Remus se excusó y se fue hacia su habitación. Necesitaba contactarse con su cachorro, demostrarle su apoyo.


	5. El principio de las revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titulo: Almas Destinadas
> 
> Autor: Mily Tonks  
>  CristineC
> 
> Palabras: 1665
> 
> Capitulo: 5/?
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!! ^.^

-Lu, ¿podrías explicar lo que quieres decir con eso? –Theo preguntó al ver las caras confusas a su alrededor.

-Claro. El vínculo está buscando liberarse del bloque, y como no sabe de qué forma manifestarse lo hace a través de la hostilidad, que es el sentimiento predominante entre ellos.

-El odio querrás decir –murmuró Astoria.

-¿Y quién... quién lo hizo? –fue la pregunta temblorosa de Harry. No quería creer lo que escuchaba, pero había algo dentro de él que le daba sentido a todo.

-¿No puedes pensar en alguien capaz de hacerlo? –llegó la voz suave de Neville.

-Él... Oh, claro que lo haría... Su arma no podría tener otra cosa ¿verdad?

Snape se sorprendió al detectar tanto veneno y odio en las palabras de Potter, así como el aumento exponencial de la magia a su alrededor.

-¿De quién hablas, Potter?

Los ocultos intercambiaron miradas.

-Diles, Harry.

Una risa amarga y triste dejó al joven:

-¿Piensas que van a creerme, Daph?

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo –Eileen habló.

Otra risita de Harry.

-Esto es difícil, y no sé si sea lo correcto a hacer... –Harry tomó varias respiraciones profundas, antes de continuar-. Hemos descubierto varias cosas inquietantes y contradictorias sobre el... director Dumbledore –esto último lo dijo en una carrera.

-¿Crees tanto de ti mismo como para pensar que Dumbledore se preocuparía por un bono alma? –Snape no pudo reprimir su burla.

-Lo haría, si eso significa tener a ambos vulnerables, y totalmente en su control –llegó la respuesta de Severus.

Snape se volvió al espejo con una mirada incrédula.

-¿Estás confirmando lo que él dijo? –no pudo evitar preguntar-. ¿Dumbledore, él… él me separó de mi alma gemela?

Un borde de dolor, y tristeza tiñó la voz del profesor.

-Lo hago.

-¡Albus nunca haría eso!

-Claro que lo haría Minerva. Así como manipuló tus recuerdos la noche en la que Harry fue abandonado en los Dursley, así como obligó a la magia de Harry, o como me manipuló para primero unirme a los mortífagos y luego a ser su espía, así como borró todos los recuerdos y la información de Remus y Sirius, o como......

-Sev, amor los estás confundiendo aún más todavía –el Harry del espejo cortó la diatriba de su marido-. Lo mejor será comenzar por el principio, y sugerirles que se dirijan a Gringots para que los duendes eliminen todos los bloques.

-¿Obligó la magia de Harry? –repitió McGonnagall.

-¿Me manipuló para ser su espía? –soltó a su vez Snape.

-Si a ambas cuestiones –Harry respondió.

Una ola de magia se levantó de repente, y los ocultos se giraron hacia Potter, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Harry? –Ron lo llamó nervioso.

-Todo es su culpa, mi vida es esto por su culpa –dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras las luces parpadeaban con su enojo-. Hizo que odiara a mi alma gemela, me hizo ser alguien que no soy...

-Harry, tu magia –advirtió Theo.

Poco a poco la magia se calmó, y el chico abrió los ojos una vez más.

-Mis disculpas –susurró.

Eileen se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Harry la abrazó, apoyando la cara en su hombro.

Snape miró asombrado la pantalla de la magia del chico. Si su magia estando bloqueada era así de potente ¿Cuánto más poderoso era Potter?

-No creo que pueda con esto –fue el susurro ahogado de Harry-. ¿Cuánto más hay?

-Yo sé que es mucho para tomar, Harry, pero tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar muchas cosas que estaban mal –habló de nuevo Severus.

-¿Qué va a suceder con nosotros, con Harry? –llegó la vacilante pregunta de Susan.

El chico en cuestión se estremeció, mientras que Snape (luego de una mirada bastante fría por parte de su yo del futuro) decidió no decir nada.

-Creo que debemos comenzar con lo que sucederá este año, en la batalla del ministerio.

Todos se acomodaron mejor, con Eileen pegándose más a su futuro padre para el apoyo. Sabía que lo que vendría sería muy duro para él, escuchar como perdió a su padrino, una persona muy importante en su vida.

 

 

 

* * *

**_“Querido Harry:_**

_Dumbledore llegó a la sede a contarnos lo sucedido._

_Me impactó, pero quiero que sepas cachorro que estoy contigo pase lo que pase._

_En este momento tu padrino se encuentra confundido y no muy feliz, pero eso es de esperar. Estoy seguro de que cuando entienda que Severus es lo mejor que te pueda pasar, cuando sepa realmente lo que va a suceder, y que cuando comprenda que él te hará feliz en el futuro llegará a sus sentidos y te escribirá una carta de apoyo al igual que lo estoy haciendo yo._

_Sé que quizás sea difícil entender lo que está pasando ahora, y que de seguro te encuentras confuso. Solo te pido que no te cierres y poco a poco todo dará sentido. Tus hijos son hermosos, y magia no los bendeciría si Severus y tú no se amaran lo suficiente._

_Estoy seguro de que tú no te enamorarías de alguien que no vale la pena, y estoy seguro de que no hay poción de amor ni hechizos para controlarte._

_Mantén tu mente abierta, y piensa en lo mejor para tu futuro mi cachorro._

_Yo voy a acompañarte en cada paso del camino lo juro. Ya te abandoné una vez, y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo._

_Cuídate de Dumbledore, y adviértele a Snape y los niños._

**_Amor: Lunático._ **

 

* * *

  Al final del relato del Harry del espejo, varios libros habían caído de las estanterías, y Harry estaba siendo abrazado por su hija mientras las lágrimas caían sin control de su cara.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny también lloraban, mientras que el resto tenía una mirada solemne y determinada en sus rostros.

-Vamos a evitarlo –Fred dijo seriamente, con los ocultos asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Él, él está... está muerto y es mí...

-¡No te atrevas a culparte por eso, Harry James Potter! –la voz enojada de Neville lo cortó.

-¡Es la verdad! –levantó la voz, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas-. Si yo hubiese aprendido ocluir mi mente con el profesor Snape, y si no hubiese hecho caso a la visión él...

Sorprendentemente fue Snape quien rebatió su punto esta vez:

-Tú nunca habrías aprendido oclumansia conmigo, Potter.

Una risa amarga y sin sentido dejó al muchacho:

-¿Si, verdad? Porque soy un inútil, un monstruo, y un bicho raro que no sirve para ¡nada!

-¡No es por eso, Potter! –Snape cortó exasperado-. Dos personas que son almas gemelas no podrán bloquear su mente a la otra. Por eso no habría funcionado, ¡y él lo sabía, lo hizo a propósito!. ¡Y tú no eres un monstruo! –dijo con fiereza, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa, y su proteccionismo para el chico ante sus palabras, recordándole a Lily aquella vez cuando Petu…-

Un dolor de cabeza se hizo cargo en ese momento, y Snape no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó:

-¡Papá! –soltó Orion, acercándose a él.

 

/Flashback/

 

_Snape entró en la oficina de McGonnagall para entregarle la lista de los libros avanzados para pociones cuando la encontró en un frenesí y enojada._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Minerva?_

_-¡Dumbledore! –respondió con enojo-. ¡Le dije que dejar a Harry con esos muggles no era una buena idea!_

_-¿Por qué? Él siempre ha dicho que el chico está con personas que lo aman, y que lo miman demasiado. De seguro será un arrogante como su padre._

_Sin decir una palabra McGonnagall colocó en sus manos la carta dirigida a:_

**_Señor H. Potter_ **

**_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_ **

**_Privet Drive, 4_ **

**_Little Whinging_ **

**_Surrey_ **

__

_-¿Qué demonios? –Snape se encontraba igual de furioso que McGonnagall._

_-Vamos a hablar con Albus –resolvió la bruja, quitándole la carta._

_Se dirigieron a su oficina, y luego de que ambos declinaran un caramelo de limón lo confrontaron._

_-Ya veo –dijo lentamente, antes de que con un rápido movimiento sacara su varita. Con dos petrificus totalus comenzó su trabajo:_

_-¡Obliviate! –susurró, borrando sus recuerdos._

_/Fin de Flashback/_

 

-Ese, ese... ¡él borró mi memoria! –gruñó.

-¿De qué hablas, Severus?

Snape ignoró a McGonnagall, en vez dirigió su mirada a Potter, quien tenía ojos llorosos:

-¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que tu habitación era el armario debajo de las escaleras?

Potter abrió la boca, incapaz de decir nada.

-Si, lo era –fue el susurro de Harry.

-¡Cállate! –espetó su yo más joven.

-¡Ellos merecen saber! –Eileen rompió.

-¡Ellos no se preocupan por mí! –Harry contrarrestó.

-Nunca te habríamos dejado volver a esa casa si lo supiéramos –Snape dijo, y Potter tuvo que ocultar su sorpresa ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca dijisteis nada? –McGonnagall se veía debidamente asombrada.

Potter soltó un resoplido incrédulo:

-¿Decirles? ¿Me creerían? No, solo dirían que soy un chico problemático que quiere atención, o como este año, me dirían soportar el castigo, y mantener la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Potter, nosotros nunca...

-¿No, profesora? –Harry levantó su mano, mostrando la cicatriz que las detenciones con Umbridge estaban dejando.

-¿Quién utilizó una pluma de sangre? –la voz de Snape era peligrosa, y contenía tanta furia que ninguno de los chicos (excepto Orion y Eileen) pudieron evitar estremecerse.

-Fue Umbridge –Neville aportó, antes de que nadie pudiera hablar.

-¡Esa perra!

-Idioma, Severus –el Harry del espejo regañó.

-¿Cómo se atreve a dañar a mis alumnos? –McGonnagall rabió.

-Vamos a ocuparnos de ella, lo prometo –Snape intentó calmarse-. Ahora quiero saber ¿de qué voy a salvar a Potter este verano?

La sala quedó en silencio, y las miradas serias e incómodas de la pareja del futuro predijeron que no vendría nada bueno de eso.

-De mi tío –admitió Harry-. Tú, tú evitaste que él... Lo siento –susurró, mirando a su yo más joven-, pero él, Vernon iba a hacer lo que tú tanto temías...

Potter palideció, y el miedo se hizo cargo de su cuerpo con un gemido dejando su boca:

-Severus me salvó de que mi “tío” me violara –esto último lo dijo en un susurro.


	6. Relatos y reacciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 2508
> 
> Capitulo: 6/?
> 
> Gracias por leer!!! ^.^

-¿Qué su tío…? Oh, mierda –Snape no encontró como expresarse, y solo pudo murmurar eso, mientras que las nociones preconcebidas sobre el muchacho volaron por la ventana de su conciencia, dejándolo con una sensación profunda de pánico y decepción.

Pánico por saber ¿Qué otra cosa horrible había sucedido con Potter? Y decepción por el hecho de darse cuenta (y no tan gratamente) de que todo lo que había pensado durante 5 años sobre el famoso niño- que- vivió era falso.

En ese momento una ventana (que mágicamente mostraba el campo de Quidditch) explotó en fragmentos pequeños, y solo la previsión de los ocultos al desplazar un rápido _“protego”_ en todos impidió que alguien fuese herido.

-Creo que voy a estar enfermo –y no un segundo después Potter lanzó el contenido de su estómago en un cubo que Pansy había conjurado al ver la palidez verdosa del chico.

-Harry –llamó Hermione preocupada, mientras que McGonnagall reparaba la ventana destrozada.

-No, no, no –fue el susurro ahogado de Potter cuando tomó verdadera conciencia de lo que su contraparte había dicho.

Comenzó a retroceder de sus amigos, mientras que su respiración se agitó, sus puños apretados, su cara desprovista de algún color.

-Harry, por favor tienes que calmarte –Theo intentó tocar su hombro, pero el chico se apartó rápidamente con un gemido lastimero.

-¡No me toques!

-Harry no vamos a hacerte daño –Neville se acercó poco a poco, intentando persuadirlo con su voz suave, estás a salvo aquí.

Para ese tiempo Potter había comenzado a temblar, el miedo ganando espacio en su mente.

-No, no… Nev él va a… él quiere…

Los temblores de Potter aumentaron, con sus ojos volviéndose vidriosos por el segundo.

-¡Hagan algo! –Eileen se veía asustada.

-Tiene un ataque de pánico –susurró Daphne.

Snape miraba sin comprender como Potter se apretó en una bola pequeña, respirando con dificultad, mientras que sus ojos se lanzaron como dardos buscando cualquier escape de la habitación.

-Necesito salir… necesito esconderme… él quiere…

-Bloqueen los armarios –fue el pedido susurrado de Draco, al ver la mirada embrujada que su amigo llevaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Hagan lo que Draco pide, profesora –Harry ordenó, mientras que los ocultos aseguraban las puertas.

-¿Seguramente una poción calmante podría ayudar? –Snape logró que la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir no se filtrara en su voz.

-Inténtelo profesor, pero no creo que lo haga –Angelina respondió mirándolo de reojo.

Con un suspiro Snape se movió de su asiento colocándose frente a su alumno, consiente de todos los ojos puestos en su persona.

-Potter...

Esos ojos verdes malditos asomaron poco a poco, y el profesor no pudo evitar el ligero estremecimiento al ver tanta desesperación, miedo y resignación en sus profundidades, así como el pedido de ayuda silenciosa.

Otro gemido ahogado escapó del chico, y logró acurrucarse en esa bola pequeña aún más.

-Prometo ser bueno, voy a intentar no ser más un monstruo, pero por favor no me lastimen –susurró.

Un sollozo ahogado vino desde su costado, y Snape vio como Orion abrazaba a su hermana, hablando con suavidad en su oído.

Respiró hondo para estabilizarse, apenas notando lo mucho que las palabras y acciones del muchacho le estaban afectando.

-Potter… tú no eres un monstruo, y nadie va a hacerte daño –Snape intentó convencer.

-Él quiere hacerlo, profesor. Él va a…

-No, Potter. Nosotros no lo permitiremos, yo no lo permitiré –Snape habló con urgencia, transmitiendo con sus ojos, y su voz la promesa de ayudarlo.

-No podrá salvarme de él… nadie nunca me ayudó ¿por qué lo haría? Usted... usted me odia... –susurró con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando te rescaté –se escuchó decir a Severus.

-Potter... yo no te odio, Harry. Al menos no por mi propia voluntad. Y aunque te odiara... jamás permitiría que te hicieran algo como eso. Nadie se lo merece. Por no mencionar que... somos almas gemelas ¿lo recuerdas?

Potter parpadeó una vez, y luego asintió, aunque el miedo cauteloso no dejó sus ojos, ni abandonó su posición de autodefensa.

Snape frunció el ceño cuando notó que el cuerpo del chico seguía temblando, y podía apostar que el pánico seguía creciendo lentamente.

Sin decir una palabra destapó la poción tendiéndosela al joven, quien a aceptó a regañadientes el tomarla.

La poción entró en vigor lentamente, y Snape (durante ese tiempo) no se movió desde su lado, mirando con preocupación sus reacciones.

-Gracias profesor. Y… lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Por ser débil… por…,

-Espero que por tu bien no se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Harry James Potter –Severus ordenó con severidad, hablando duramente, desafiando con sus ojos a que Harry terminara la sentencia.

-Yo…

-¿A caso no ibas a decir que eres débil por permitir el abuso infligido por tu tío? Dime, Harry ¿no ibas a insinuar que de seguro hiciste algo para que él reaccionase de esa manera?

La vergüenza escrita en el rostro del muchacho era suficiente respuesta, y Snape se maravilló de lo bien que su yo futuro parecía conocer los pensamientos y sentimientos del chico, mientras que se indignó por los pensamientos que Potter tenía. ¿Cuánto daño le habían hecho sus familiares?

Dejó que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia esa trayectoria, dado que no quería analizar la culpa que sentía por no haber advertido la situación familiar de Potter, después de todo él (como un niño que sufriera abusos en su casa) sería el más indicado para verlo, y sin embargo dejó que un rencor desde sus días de escuela perdurara por encima de todo lo demás, permitió que un rencor hacia una persona muerta, pasara a su hijo.

-Claro que no es tu culpa –se encontró diciendo antes de que pudiera detenerse-. _“Juro que voy a maldecir a tu tío hasta cansarme”_ –prometió para sí.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba?

-Esa es una respuesta fácil, Astoria. Harry y yo somos almas gemelas, yo sé todo sobre él, así como él sabe todo sobre mí.

La menor de las Greengras pareció conforme con su respuesta, y Snape fue el próximo en cuestionar:

-¿Cómo pude rescatarlo de eso? Nunca me tocó hacer guardias en su casa. Dumbledore… él dijo que sonaría mi tapa como espía.

Un gruñido escapó de Severus ante la mención del viejo, mientras que Harry solo miró con odio.

-En realidad intentó evitar el que descubrieras la mentira que él había dicho durante todos esos años. Harry no era tratado mejor que un elfo doméstico, y…

-Sev, amor, no creo que a él le guste que cuentes todo eso sin consultarle –Harry lo cortó, mirando la cara ahora enojada de su yo más joven.

-Lo siento, amor, pero es que ambos tienen que desengañarse de las manipulaciones de Albus, él – (señalando a su contraparte)-, él necesita saber por todo lo que Harry ha tenido que pasar, y…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Yo estoy bien… nunca nadie se preocupó ¿qué les importa ahora?

Potter sabía que sonaba como un niñato malcriado, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Nos importa Harry, porque te amamos. Eres nuestro hermano pequeño, nuestro amigo y compañero. ¿No te das cuenta, Harry, no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para nosotros? Además, como dijo el profesor Snape, tú menos que nadie te mereces nada de eso –George habló con suavidad, con una seriedad que nadie había visto nunca.

-Sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros ¿verdad Harry? –Hermione fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Lo sé, y no saben cuanto valoro eso.

-Somos tus amigos ¿no es así? –fue la pregunta retórica de Ginny.

-Y... queremos agradecerle por salvarlo, profesor –Neville sorprendió al hablar a continuación, alternando su mirada entre el Severus del espejo, y el que se encontraba junto a Harry.

-No hay nada que agradecer –fue la respuesta del primero-, y yo no lo he hecho todavía, y espero no tener que hacerlo –fue la del segundo.

-Severus ¿podrías contarnos como fue que rescataste al señor Potter? –McGonnagall era otra que se veía profundamente conmocionada por las revelaciones, y solo sus varios años de experiencia evitaron que su compostura se rompiera.

Todos (incluidos Snape y Potter) se quedaron en silencio, escuchando atentamente el relato de Severus:

-Como ya saben yo no estaba autorizado a hacer guardias en la casa de Harry, por lo que todo el mérito de su rescate en realidad tiene que ser para Hedwig.

-¿Cómo puede ser de tanta ayuda una lechuza? –Snape no pudo evitar cuestionar con escepticismo.

-No sabes cuanta –fue la respuesta casi burlona del Severus futurista-. Creo que es la lechuza más inteligente que tuve la oportunidad de conocer.

-Si no fuera por ella, Severus no podría haber hecho nada por mí –Harry habló con más seriedad que su pareja.

Snape dejó que ambos siguiesen adelante, tomando en cuenta la sinceridad que sus palabras tenían.

-Hedwig fue mi primera amiga de verdad, y me conocía mejor que nadie. Ella sabía el peligro al que estaba expuesto durante ese verano. El abuso por parte de mi tío era peor que nunca. Dumbledore a través de los miembros de la orden se encargó de hacerle saber que ya no contaba con la protección de Sirius.

Harry explicó (para beneficio de ambos profesores) como el hecho de que el padrino de Harry siendo un preso fugado, supuesto asesino de masas había logrado reducir un poco el abuso sufrido durante esos períodos.

-Era cuestión de tiempo para que mi tío la matara –una mirada lejana entró en los ojos del Harry del futuro, y todos pudieron ver como Severus lo acercó a su lado, pasándole un brazo a su alrededor, posando su mano en su abultado vientre.

-Los bloqueos en mi magia también eran más fuertes que nunca, pero logré sacarla de su jaula con una horquilla del pelo que Luna me había dado. Al principio no había entendido porqué lo había hecho, al menos no hasta ese momento.

Snape miró a la joven rubia, quien escuchaba con su mirada soñadora de siempre.

-Yo… yo solo le pedí que se fuera, que se salvara. Nada más. Estaba herido, y no tenía fuerzas para escribirle a nadie... y en el fondo... yo no quería que nadie me salvara –esto último lo admitió con vergüenza, mientras que Severus apretó su agarre sobre él.

-Hedwig apareció en mi casa, cubierta de sangre, y en su pico llevaba un pedazo de la primera página del libro de pociones de Harry, una página que solo contenía las palabras H J Potter.

Para este punto todas las chicas integrantes de los ocultos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Eileen y Orion escuchaban con atención, siendo evidente que conocían la historia.

-El verla cubierta de sangre me dio un sentido de urgencia y pánico, necesitaba llegar a Harry, por lo que me aparecí directamente a su casa casi sin saber lo que hacía.

Fue el turno de Harry para darle comodidad a su pareja.

-Lo que encontré... lo que encontré era horrible... Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, su cuerpo todo maltratado… y su “tío”… él estaba… -Severus tomó una respiración temblorosa. Era obvio que a pesar de los años transcurridos la memoria todavía le afectaba-. Si yo no le hubiese hecho caso a mis instintos..., o si yo hubiese llegado apenas 2 minutos después...

-Pero llegó justo a tiempo, y eso es algo por lo que siempre vamos a estar en deuda con usted, profesor –la respuesta de Ginny fue secundada por el resto de los ocultos.

-Dime que lo hechizaste, Severus –las lágrimas caían por la cara de McGonnagall, y su voz tenía una súplica que no era capaz de ocultar.

-Por supuesto que lo hice –varios se estremecieron ante el brillo vengativo de los ojos del profesor.

De repente Harry se levantó desde su lugar, y miró a la imagen del espejo, deteniéndose en el avanzado estado de embarazo que su yo más viejo tenía. Luego pasó su mirada a Severus, y por último miró a los ojos de su actual profesor de pociones:

-Gracias, por todo –dijo simplemente, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry? –fue la pregunta curiosa de Hannah.

-Necesito distraerme…

  

* * *

 

 

Todos tenían que asimilar de alguna forma las revelaciones que habían tenido a lo largo del día, por lo que Snape había decidido ocuparse algunas horas en el laboratorio, y como no quería estar lejos de Harry ni los niños (aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta) decidió tomar la oferta de Draco para utilizar el laboratorio de la guarida.

A la hora de la cena, Draco se asomó al laboratorio para pedirle que se sumara, recordándole que sería la primer comida compartida con sus hijos.

-¿Cómo es que te hicisteis amigo de Potter? –preguntó a su ahijado-. ¿Y estás bien con todo esto, Draco?

-Lo primero es una historia para otro día, tío Severus. Y si, estoy de acuerdo con todo esto. La pregunta aquí sería ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

 _“Confundido, traicionado, decepcionado, avergonzado, asustado, y esperanzado”_ –pero no diría nada de eso en voz alta, al menos no por el momento.

Cuando se sumaron al comedor Severus vio sobre la mesa un verdadero festín hecho por los elfos domésticos, y los olores a cordero, pollo y carne asada, patatas al horno, verduras frescas, y pan casero flotaron a su nariz.

Se sirvió un poco de pollo con especias, ensalada de zanahoria, tomate, palta, lentejas, manzana y queso acompañado por una rebanada de ese delicioso pan, mientras observaba al resto comer con placer y abandono, mientras de vez en cuando Potter recibía miradas de apreciación y gratitud.

No entendía esas miradas, al menos hasta que probó la comida por si mismo.

Cuando el primer bocado tocó su paladar una explosión se sabores inundó su boca, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y reprimirse para no soltar un gemido de absoluto deleite. Nunca había comido algo tan bueno, y era cien veces mejor que las comidas hechas por los elfos.

-¿Te gusta, papá? –inquirió Eileen, divertida.

Un rubor se hizo cargo de su cara, apenas perceptible.

-Es muy bueno –dijo por fin, extrañado por las miradas de asombro dirigidas del resto, y desconcertado por el brillante sonrojo que la cara de Potter tenía-. Creo que es la mejor comida que he probado hecha por los elfos domésticos –agregó, distraídamente.

-O, pero verá profesor... –Fred comenzó, ignorando por completo la mirada de advertencia que Potter le envió.

\- ...La comida no fue hecha por los elfos... –su hermano siguió.

-...Fue Harry quien lo hizo –Draco terminó la frase, disfrutando de la absoluta perplejidad que vio en la cara de su padrino, seguida por una mirada de asombro hacia el moreno, sin mencionar la mirada asesina de Potter dirigida a él, Fred y George.

Si así reaccionarían ambos de ahora en adelante ante cada cosa nueva que uno descubriera sobre el otro, todo esto sería más divertido de lo que Draco había pensado en un primer momento.


	7. Futura Familia

La cena siguió en relativa calma. Sorprendentemente, Snape disfrutó de la comida (aunque le parecía increíble hasta cierto punto) que fuera Potter el encargado de cocinar. Por otra parte, si lo dicho por el muchacho era una indicación, había tenido que encargarse de cocinar para su “familia” desde que era un crío, por lo que estaría más que acostumbrado.

-Esta es una de las mejores comidas que he tenido el placer de probar en mi vida –McGonnagall dijo mirando a Harry con una sonrisa, y Snape (aunque no lo diría en voz alta) tuvo que estar plenamente de acuerdo con ella.

-Solo es una simple comida –fue la respuesta murmurada del joven, mientras acercaba el postre.

-¿Eso es soflee de chocolate? –Eileen miró a su padre con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Es mi favorito! –exclamó cuando vio el asentimiento de Harry-. Y el de papá también –agregó, en un susurro cómplice.

Snape miró a su niña con una ceja levantada, mientras que las mejillas de Potter tomaron un tinte rojo de nuevo cuando Eileen le guiñó un ojo.

-Y también hice tarta de melaza, y hay helado de fresa –señaló, para entusiasmo del resto de la mesa.

Por segunda vez en la noche, Snape fue incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos cuando el primer bocado del postre entró en su paladar. Apenas pudo evitar gemir en aprecio.

-Esto es bueno –gimió Draco-. Harry ¿estás seguro de que no quieres casarte conmigo?

Por alguna razón el comentario de su ahijado no le calló en gracia al severo profesor, y se encontró respondiendo por el chico:

-Claro que no va a casarse contigo.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta no pudo evitar el sentirse avergonzado, y más cuando vio como Orion, Eileen y sus gemelos lo miraban divertidos, mientras que los ocultos intentaron (sin mucho éxito) reprimir sus risas.

-Si, señor –fue la respuesta absolutamente divertida del rubio, mientras que Potter solo lo miró, sin decir nada.

-Dios mío –Dean habló en voz baja-. Ni siquiera son novios y ya está celoso.

-Cierra la boca, Dean –Harry aconsejó, mirándolo mal.

-Si, capitán.

Una vez que terminaron, y limpiaron todos se dispersaron con McGonnagall dejando para ver el resto de sus leones, con promesas de que los vería a la mañana siguiente.

Una pequeña charla se produjo en el espejo por parte de Potter, Snape, Harry, y Severus, con los primeros afirmando que al día siguiente irían a Gringots para eliminar los bloques. Snape no perdió la mirada nerviosa del chico, ni la expectación que sus contrapartes tuvieron al escuchar su resolución. Luego de que tanto Snape como Potter aseguraran que los niños Potter- Prince estarían seguros, Harry y Severus volvieron a dejar el espejo, prometiendo que acelerarían las cosas para intentar devolverlos a su tiempo a la mayor brevedad posible.

-¿Podríamos hablar? –Orion se acercó a Snape, quien vio por el rabillo del ojo como Eileen estaba pidiendo lo mismo a Potter. Luego de asentir, se movieron hacia una sala de estar más pequeña.

Ni bien se hubieron acomodado Liam saltó a los brazos de Harry, y Lili, luego de dudar se acercó a Severus.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

El profesor la miró ¿la niña no sabía que él no era una silla? Pero luego se enfocó en sus ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes tan hermosos… y supo a ciencia cierta que no podría negarle nada a ella, y en todo caso lo mismo sucedería con su padre. Sabía que llegado el momento los ojos de Harry serían irresistibles para él.

- _“Voy a estar en muchos problemas”_ –pensó, mientras asentía.

Lili se acurrucó en su regazo, besando su mejilla, y Snape sintió una parte de su helada capa agrietarse ante el amor que vio en los ojos del resto de sus hijos, porque sabía que eran suyos, y no podría, ni querría cambiar eso.

Ignoró deliberadamente la mirada asombrada que Potter le dio cuando abrazó a su hija, centrándose en Orion.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?

-Queremos pedir disculpas –llegó la voz de uno de los gemelos, Adriano si no recordaba mal.

-¿Disculpas por qué?

-¡Porque es nuestra culpa el que estemos aquí! –parecía que ambos gemelos estaban angustiados, y ni Harry, ni Severus podían entender muy bien el motivo.

-Sabemos que ustedes no son nuestros padres… al menos ‘Papa no se ve como él -Lili comenzó a explicar-, y tú te ves tan triste –siguió, mirando a Snape a los ojos.

Snape hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Quizás el Severus del futuro sería feliz, pero por el momento Snape no tenía ningún motivo para serlo.

- _“¿Quizás eso cambiará pronto?”_ –se preguntó, mirando de reojo a cierto chico de ojos verdes.

-Hay algo que tienen que entender –Potter lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. Ustedes están en otra época, y la situación que vivimos en este momento es... complicada. Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no estemos contentos de conocerlos –y Snape tuvo que asentir de todo corazón con las palabras dichas por su alumno.

Sabía que todas las revelaciones que se habían sucedido durante todo el día habían sido muchas, y que probablemente estuvieran un poco aturdidos, pero no cambiaría por nada el haber tenido la oportunidad de poder conocer a sus hijos, independientemente de quien fuese el otro padre.

El simple hecho de saber que en un futuro sería feliz eclipsaba todo lo demás, y sabía (aunque no pudiera explicarlo) que Potter se sentía de igual manera.

-Nosotros somos más pequeños que Orion y Eileen, pero eso no significa que no podemos entender, y notamos que ustedes no se sienten cómodos con nuestra presencia –Salazar aportó.

-Y que no se sienten cómodos entre ustedes –Adriano siguió la línea de pensamientos de su gemelo.

Fue la primera vez en la noche que tanto Harry como Severus se miraron, estando de acuerdo en algo.

-No tienen porqué sentirse culpables –habló con cuidado Harry, acomodando mejor a Liam en su contra-. Es cierto que todo esto ha sido inesperado, raro, y un poco difícil, pero creo que el profesor... creo que ninguno de nosotros está enojado con ustedes.

-¿No lo están? –llegó la voz insegura de Lili.

-No, no lo estamos –Severus confirmó, apretando su agarre sobre ella-. Esta no es la mejor de las situaciones, pero sabemos que ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa de lo que está sucediendo. En todo caso, deberíamos estar enfadados con vuestros padres por la locura que intentaban hacer.

-¿Papá? –Adriano miró a Severus.

-¿Si?

-¿Tú no quieres estar con ‘Papa?

El silencio que siguió fue bastante incómodo, (y por segunda vez en la noche) Harry y Severus intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno… no están sentados juntos –comenzó uno de los gemelos.

-No tienen puestos los anillos de matrimonio–siguió el otro.

-Y no se miran de la forma que lo hacen siempre –terminó Lili.

Harry no podía ayudarse a sí mismo, y tenía que preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que nos miramos? –fue apenas un susurro, pero los niños pudieron oírlo de todas maneras.

-Como si uno fuera el mundo del otro, como si no existiera nada, ni nadie más en este mundo que les importase, sus ojos brillan con tanto amor y devoción que es imposible el pasar por alto todo el amor que se tienen –fue la respuesta de Eileen.

Al mismo tiempo ambos hombres miraron al suelo. Era tan... raro, y a la vez mucho más revelador que sus propios hijos contaran como sería la relación amorosa entre ellos...

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir –Harry dijo, cuando miró hacia abajo, a la cabeza desordenada de pelo del más pequeño de sus hijos-. Ha sido un día demasiado largo, y nos vendría bien unas horas de sueño.

Severus se sorprendió al ver que Lili se había quedado dormida también.

Eran tan inocentes, tan pequeños… al igual que Harry. Eran frágiles, y todos (incluido Potter) todos ellos eran suyos, y nadie se los quitaría, él no iba a permitirlo.

Una ola inesperada de proteccionismo se apoderó de él, y se encontró dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su niña dormida.

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros? –Eileen preguntó a Severus. Y era tanta la esperanza que brillaba en sus ojitos negros que Snape no supo que responder.

-Yo...

-Hay una habitación disponible, si es que desea quedarse –Harry sugirió, mirando a los ojos de su profesor.

-Eso sería aceptable –Severus estuvo de acuerdo.

Poco a poco se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones que el castillo había agregado para ellos dentro de la guarida.

-¿Quieres que Liam duerma conmigo? –Harry preguntó a Orion, cuando llegaron a la habitación destinada a sus hijos varones.

-No –respondió el mayor-. Creo que será mejor que lo haga conmigo. Tú necesitas descansar, y no creo que las pesadillas… –se cortó abruptamente al ver la mueca de su ‘Papa.

Una vez que hubieron metido en la cama a sus hijos varones (donde Harry vio como Snape acarició la cabeza de los 4 niños, y una vez que estaban estableciendo a Lili y Eileen, Snape rompió el silencio:

-¿Tienes pesadillas... Potter?

-Yo... si; no puedo recordar no sufrir de ellas en algún momento de mi vida, aunque... son muchísimo peores desde... desde el año pasado... –se estremeció visiblemente.

Snape no pudo dejar de mirar con compasión al muchacho ¿Qué mal había estado en su percepción sobre él?

-¿Deseas un sueño sin sueños?

-Se lo agradezco, profesor, pero ya tuve una dosis anoche. Poppy… er la señora Pomfrey me deja tener 3 dosis por semana. Dice que puede ser perjudicial tomar más.

-Y tiene razón –Snape estuvo de acuerdo. Suspiró un momento y luego dijo: Yo creé una versión modificada de la poción como un proyecto personal… si quieres podría darte para que puedas descansar. No creo que puedas hacerlo de otra forma.

Harry miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su profesor. Estaba siendo amable y civil con él. Supuso que había aceptado sus hijos, su futuro juntos mejor que Harry lo había hecho.

-Muchas gracias, profesor –murmuró en voz baja-. No creo que pudiera dormir sin la poción –admitió bajando la mirada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –fue su respuesta, mientras acomodaba a Lili en su cama.

-¿Papis? –llegó la vocecita insegura de su hija mayor.

Tanto Harry como Severus se acercaron a su cama:

-¿Si, pequeña? –Severus se encontró respondiendo.

-¿Van a intentarlo, verdad? ¿Van a dejar que el amor los una? Nosotros somos felices con ustedes… Y en el futuro no hay dolor, ni sufrimiento –Eileen habló, cuando tenía la atención de los 2-. Ustedes se aman más que nadie. Tío Neville dice que no ha conocido 2 personas que hayan sufrido más que ustedes, y que se merezcan ser felices tanto, y tío Draco dice que ambos son buenos para el otro. Pudieron dejar detrás todo el daño que les hicieron, y seguir adelante.

Son los mejores padres que podamos haber pedido, y estamos orgullosos de ser sus niños, porque eso dicen que somos, suyos y de nadie más.

Y antes de que cualquiera de ellos respondiera, los ojos de la niña se cerraron.

Harry respiró hondo, y acarició su pelo:

-Buenas noches, mi princesa –susurró, besando su frente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por el atraso :'(
> 
> Capitulo: 08/?
> 
> Palabras: 2808
> 
> Gracias por leer ^.^

-Buenos días.

Harry y Neville se dieron la vuelta, sobresaltados por la repentina voz de su profesor de pociones a sus espaldas.

Un olor a panqueques, café recién hecho, huevos y tocino llegó a la nariz del profesor, mientras miraba como Potter sacaba salchichas de una sartén.

-Oh, buenos días, profesor –llegó la respuesta del castaño, quien vertía jugo de naranja en una jarra, seguida por un:

-Buenos días –mucho más tímido por parte del moreno.

Snape levantó una ceja ante la actuación de ambos chicos. ¿No se suponía que Longbottom sea el tímido y Potter el valiente?

-Harry ¿quieres que yo termine con eso? –la voz de Angelina llegó desde atrás.

-No, los panqueques ya están casi listos –respondió, mientras se enfrentaba a la cocina.

-¿Alguien dijo panqueques? –llegó la voz somnolienta de Eileen, quien entró con Liam en sus brazos-. Hola papá –saludó alegremente, dando a Snape un beso en la mejilla.

Se rio al ver la cara sorprendida de su padre, y su reticencia cuando Liam estiró sus bracitos para ir con él.

-Él no va a morderte –no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión, mientras que Neville y Theo soltaron una risa sorprendida.

-¿Siempre eres tan alegre en las mañanas? –Theo interrogó a la joven, mientras alborotaba el pelo de su hermano menor.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo soy. Y ‘Papa dice que no sabe a quién salí, puesto que mi papá y él son gruñones, al menos hasta que tienen 2 o 3 tazas de café en ellos.

Los amigos de Harry rieron, sabiendo (que al menos por parte de Harry) era totalmente cierto.

-Hasta tu hija lo admite –Ron se burló, mientras tomaba una bandeja con tostadas, viendo como el resto tomaba otra variedad de desayunos.

-Dejadlos en paz –Hermione ordenó, mientras los guiaba al pequeño comedor para desayunar.

 

* * *

  

Luego de un abundante y gratificante desayuno (donde Harry fue elogiado una vez más por sus habilidades culinarias) tanto profesor y alumno se encontraban parados frente al espejo de comunicación, escuchando atentamente a lo que sus yo futuros tenían que decir:

-En cuanto lleguen a Gringots pidan hablar con Nagnok. Él es el que maneja las cuentas Potter. Pídanle una prueba de herencia, mostrará tus bloques y habilidades, además de otras cosas..., también deben solicitar tu emancipación – instruyó mirando a su yo más joven-, y que saquen el sello de las voluntades de mis padres.

-¿Están selladas? ¿Nunca las leyeron? Pero q...? oh, no me digas nada; Dumbledore –Snape gruñó, su mirada enojada. Potter solo amplió sus ojos, con un suspiro ¿Qué más había sucedido que no sabían?

-Exactamente ¿tú crees que habrían dejado a su hijo desamparado?

-No, ninguno de los 2 lo haría –Snape admitió.

Una última cosa: en la prueba de la herencia va a salir algo que no es bueno... –tomó una respiración profunda, sabiendo que Potter se asustaría por lo que seguía, pero debía advertirle-: Mira, Harry. La noche en que Voldemort llegó a nuestra casa él accidentalmente te hizo un... horrocruxs.

La brusca ingesta de aire por parte del profesor Snape le dijo a Potter que lo que seguiría no sería bueno de escuchar, y tenía miedo de preguntar, pero igualmente tomó coraje e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que la voz no le temblase:

-¿Qué es un horrocruxs?

Fue la voz de su profesor de pociones la que escuchó a continuación, y se sorprendió al oírla inestable.

-Un horrocruxs es el peor... es el peor tipo de magia... Es un... contenedor de un alma. El señor oscuro... el... maldita sea, -la cara de horror de Snape hizo que la situación fuera peor para el ojiverde-, él debe de haber dividido su alma... ¡Por esa razón no murió esa noche! Y él...

Severus continuó con la explicación al ver el estado en el que su yo más joven se encontraba:

-Un horrocruxs, solo puede hacerse a través de un asesinato a sangre fría, y la parte que se divide se deposita en un contenedor, en este caso tu cicatriz.

-¿Tengo una parte de Voldemort dentro de mí? –Potter se horrorizó, y con justa razón. Su cara se fue absolutamente pálida, y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Snape tuvo la tentación de llevar al joven en sus brazos para poder consolarlo, pero se detuvo al último momento, antes de hacer algo que lo avergonzaría, y no creía que Harry tomara a bien su toque.

-Si, lo haces –el Harry del espejo confirmó.

-Pero... ¿Cómo vamos a destruirlo? No se ha conocido de un ser humano ser un horrocruxs antes. Y según los libros para destruir un horrocruxs hay que... –Snape se quedó en silencio intentando asimilar todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

-Hay que destruir el contenedor –respondió Severus.

-¡Pero no se puede hacer eso! ¿Y nosotros?... ¿los niños? –Potter podía ver la primera emoción cruda en la expresión de su profesor, y fue su turno para contenerse y no abrazarlo.

-Severus –Harry habló, y era tanta la emoción, el cariño, el amor que solo esa palabra despertó en el profesor que por un momento dejó de respirar-, Severus mírame, por favor.

Así lo hizo, encontrándose con la mirada verde de su alma gemela, perdiéndose en las profundidades de esos hermosos ojos verdes por completo.

-No voy a morir, no pienso dejarte solo nunca más –y era tal la promesa, que Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que creerle sin dudas.

-Yo no quiero morir –llegó la voz aterrorizada de Potter, y por un momento Snape vio a un niño, un joven solitario y frágil al que el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada, un joven al que quería proteger a toda costa.

-Y no vas a hacerlo ¿me entiendes, Harry? –sus palabras eran fuertes, convincentes, y quería, Merlín que quería cumplir esa promesa.

-Pero tampoco quiero vivir con un pedazo de ese monstruo en mí, yo… yo quiero que nuestros hijos… yo quiero que ellos sean felices, que no pasen... que nunca tengan que pasar por todo esto, que nunca tengan que conocer el odio, el rechazo, la soledad...

Era la primera vez que Potter miraba a los ojos de su profesor sin el desafío o el enojo, y Snape pudo ver a Lili en ellos, aunque también visualizó a Harry, solo Harry, esa persona magnífica y hermosa que sería su compañero de vida, y todavía mirándolo a los ojos, dijo exactamente lo que quería decir:

-Y vamos a tener eso, Harry, porque no voy a permitir que sigan haciéndonos daño, no ahora que sabemos aunque sea una ínfima parte de lo que está sucediendo, vamos a poder solucionar todo esto, juntos.

-Yo... solo... gracias –la voz de Potter era ahogada por el alivio y la gratitud, porque en el fondo sabía que no volvería a estar solo, que Snape no lo abandonaría.

-Los duendes van a ayudarlos con el horrocruxs –Severus habló, apenado por tener que romper el momento emocional-. Ellos conocen de un ritual para transferir el pedazo de alma a otro contenedor y de esa manera poder destruirlo.

-No voy a mentirte, Harry, el ritual es doloroso, y junto con los bloques hará que te sientas un poco fuera, pero todo va a pasar, y te sentirás mucho mejor.

Las palabras de su contraparte lograron calmar al chico, quien soltó un largo suspiro.

-Un poco más de dolor no va a hacerme nada, sobre todo si después voy a estar libre de todo esto.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos –Snape miró por última vez al espejo, antes de caminar fuera, con Potter siguiente detrás de él.

-¿Ya se van? –Salazar preguntó.

-Si, pero haremos todo lo posible por volver rápido –Harry no podía ayudarse a sí mismo, por lo que pasó una mano por el pelo de su hijo.

-¿Y van a estar bien? –Lili inquirió a Severus.

-Vamos a estarlo. Tanto tu ‘Papa como yo somos magos, y podemos protegernos –fue la respuesta suave del profesor. Sabía que sus hijos estaban asustados, y no podía culparlos si estuviera en la misma situación.

Se sorprendió cuando uno por uno lo abrazaron y en caso de Lili y Eileen lo besaron en la mejilla.

-¿Se portarán bien? –Harry sostuvo a Liam en sus brazos.

Todos asintieron, los gemelos con pequeñas sonrisas.

-Tengo su palabra –Snape habló con severidad, aunque había una suavidad en sus ojos que Harry nunca había visto antes.

-Solo les pedimos que se mantengan en la guarida. Es por su protección. No sabemos lo que vaya a suceder si Dumbledore…

-No va a suceder nada ‘Papá. Prometemos no salir de aquí –Orion habló solemnemente.

-Nos quedaremos con ellos –Draco, Theo, Neville, Susan y Luna entraron en el comedor.

-Gracias chicos, me voy más tranquilo sabiendo que estarán protegidos –Harry les sonrió, mientras que Severus inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.

 

* * *

 

Luego de un viaje por flu, salieron en el callejón Diagon para dirigirse a Gringots.

Ambos iban ocultos con un glamur, para evitar inconvenientes.

Se acercaron a un cajero.

-Buenos días, quisiera hablar con Nagnok –Harry pidió, luego de un saludo respetuoso.

El duende levantó la vista, mirando fijamente al muchacho.

-Ya era hora, señor Potter –pronunció en voz baja, mientras se ponía de pie, y les hacía un gesto para seguir adelante.

Lo siguieron por un largo pasillo con diferentes puertas, hasta llegar a una con el nombre: “gestor de cuentas Potter”

El duende entró, y habló unas palabras con el ocupante de la oficina antes de darles paso.

-Buenos días Gerente Nagnok –Harry habló respetuosamente.

-Buenos días señor Potter, señor Snape. Tomen asiento –hizo señas a 2 sillas que se encontraban delante del escritorio.

Luego de que el duende acomodara varios papeles miró fijamente a Harry.

-Ahora quisiera saber, señor Potter ¿por qué razón no hizo caso a nuestras notificaciones?

-¿Qué notificaciones? –Harry se veía confuso.

-Todos los años desde que cumplió los 11 enviamos notificaciones para obtener una reunión con usted. Según la tradición a esa edad se comienza con los trámites para asumir su puesto como Heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de Potter, y el Heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de Black.

Tanto Nagnok como Severus miraron a Harry, expectantes.

-Yo… nunca he recibido nada de los duendes –Harry dijo después de un momento-. De hecho pensé que la bóveda de la escuela era todo lo que quedó de mis padres.

-Permítame desengañarlo de eso, señor Potter…

-Nagnok ¿podrías llamarme Harry? Es que me es incómodo…

-Va a ser un honor, Harry. Ahora como iba diciendo: la familia Potter es una de las más Antiguas junto con las familias Black, Longbottom, y Prince.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

-Se supone que su guardián mágico iba a informarte todo eso –fue la respuesta del duende.

-¿Y quién es? –Severus habló por fin.

-Esa es una pregunta algo difícil de responder –Nagnok explicó-. Legalmente es Sirius Black, aunque Albus Dumbledore se autoproclamó como el guardián mágico del señor Potter.

Severus gruñó, todo lo malo que iban descubriendo señalaba a Dumbledore como el orquestador.

-Y supongo también, que el testamento de James y Lily Potter fue sellado por él sin que se hiciese la lectura –conjeturó el profesor.

-Utilizó su poder como el Jefe de Magos para hacerlo –fue la confirmación del duende.

-¿Qué hay que hacer para quitarles el sello? –fue la siguiente pregunta de Harry.

Nagnok abrió una carpeta, y revisó los papeles por unos momentos.

-Podemos ejecutarlo ahora mismo si es lo que deseas. Tú eres el beneficiado principal, y el Señor Prince también es nombrado.

Harry miró a su profesor, quien le dio un pequeño asentimiento:

-Antes de continuar, hay un par de cosas que necesito hacer, Nagnok –luego de una inclinación de cabeza por parte del duende siguió adelante-:

Quiero la emancipación. Tengo los requisitos por haber participado en el torneo de los tres magos –explicó, siguiendo las instrucciones que el Harry mayor le había dado.

Vio como Nagnok comenzó a tomar notas en un pergamino por lo que siguió adelante.

-Necesito una prueba de Herencia y habilidades, y... –se detuvo por un momento-, quiero una auditoría de mis finanzas –concluyó-. No es que no confíe en que hayas hecho un buen trabajo, Nagnok, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi supuesto guardián mágico...

-Vamos a hacer todo esto cuanto antes.

Luego de un golpe en la puerta, otro duende entró con 3 carpetas en la mano.

El día recién comenzaba para ellos, y varias revelaciones esperaban por verse todavía.

Las vidas de Harry James Potter Evans, y Severus Tobías Snape Prince seguirían cambiando aún mas.


	9. Gringotts Parte II

-Vamos a comenzar por la lectura de los testamentos de tus padres –el duende explicó-, ahora hay una última cuestión de hacer antes ¿quieres que se haga una lectura pública?

Harry se quedó pensativo, antes de mirar a su profesor. Si Severus se sorprendió de que el chico pidiera su asesoramiento no lo demostró:

-Creo que eso sería bueno. Aunque podría planearse de mejor manera una vez que sepamos el contenido completo nosotros.

-Ese es un plan muy bueno, señor Snape –Nagnok estuvo de acuerdo-. Necesito que coloques tu dedo en esto –le pasó un pequeño sobre, con un cuadrado de metal adelante. Cuando Harry colocó el dedo, sintió un pequeño pinchazo. Solo está comprobando que es un Potter a través de la sangre, y firma mágica –explicó ante las miradas interrogantes de ambos, mientras se acercaba nuevamente el sobre.

Ahora, quiero que ambos coloquen 3 gotas de su sangre en estos pergaminos – pidió, acercando dicho elemento a cada uno, junto con 2 pequeñas dagas-. Está encantado para "registrar cada herencia, habilidad, vínculo, bloque de cualquier tipo, poción o magia extranjera que tengan en su sistema. La sangre y el pergamino harán su trabajo mientras nosotros damos lectura a las voluntades."

Harry miró a Severus, tomando consuelo en el hecho de saber que su profesor estaba con él, que no se encontraba solo, que no estaría solo nunca más.

Severus deseaba decirle a Harry que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que sería una mentira, porque ni él estaba seguro de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Tanto de los hombres dejaron caer 3 gotas de su sangre al mismo tiempo en el pergamino, donde Nagnok (luego de comprobar que todo estaba bien) los dejó en reposo, para que hicieran su trabajo.

Harry tomó varias respiraciones profundas, mientras que su gerente de cuentas se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a leer:

 

* * *

 

_Yo, James Charlus Potter Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades proclamo:_

_A Remus John Lupin: gracias por ser siempre el racional del grupo, y por ser mi hermano._

_Te quiero, Lunático, y te pido perdón si alguna vez te he hecho daño de alguna manera._

_Espero que seas muy feliz, y te pido que seas un tío para Harry como lo has sido hasta el momento._

_Eres el segundo padrino de mi hijo, y sabes que si no fuera por esas estúpidas leyes la custodia de Harry sería tuya._

_Cuida de que mi hijo no sea un matón arrogante como yo, y que quiera y valore a sus amigos y familia. Creo que no tengo que decirte que Sombra va a matarte si no lo ayudas con eso._

_Te dejo 3 millones de galeones, (con la esperanza de que dejes que Alice, Amelia y Andy renueven tu guardarropas) una copia completa de la biblioteca Potter, y la casa de la playa. Eso le hará muy bien a tu lobo._

_Suerte, Lunático, y lamento abandonarte._

_Para mi amigo, mi hermano del alma Sirius Orion Black: gracias por ser un excelente amigo durante todos estos años, gracias por aguantar mis locuras, y mis momentos más débiles._

_Eres un Potter, aunque solo faltasen la firma de esos tontos papeles para hacerlo oficial._

_Solo puedo dejarte mi legado, la cosa más importante junto con Lili para mí en este mundo, la custodia de Harry._

_Cuida de él, sé su padre, no pienses que nos estás suplantando Canuto. Ocupa el lugar que debes tener porque yo no estaré ahí, y Harry necesitará un padre. Como último pedido, escucha los consejos del resto de los chicos._

_Sabes que no estarás solo, y que Lunático, Frank, Alice, Andy, Amelia y Severus estarán contigo siempre._

_No dejes que Harry sea un matón rompe reglas como nosotros, ya sabes lo bien que nos fue con eso, además de que tendrás sobre ti la furia legendaria de Lili y Severus, y sabes lo malo y perjudicial que puede ser eso ¿no?_

_Te quiero Canuto, y espero por tu bien y el de Harry que recuerdes que no eres el culpable de lo que nos pase. No permitas que la rabia te consuma, recuerda que Harry te necesita, y de que Lili y yo te amamos._

_Dejo la custodia de mi hijo Harrison James Potter Evans a Sirius Orion Black._

_Para Frank y Alice Longbottom: unos grandes amigos, y maravillosas personas. Espero y que Harry sea criado junto a Neville como los amigos casi hermanos que son en el momento. Todavía no puedo dejar de reír con sus travesuras. El poder que tienen ambos es increíble._

_Les lego la custodia de mi hijo Harrison James Potter Evans en caso de que esta no sea otorgada a Sirius Black._

_Para Andrómeda y Ted Tonks: han sido un gran apoyo y se los agradezco. Les dejo 1 millón de galeones para que vivan bien, y puedan criar a ese monstruo multicolor. Espero que dejen que Dora siga enseñándole travesuras a Harry y Neville. No tiene precio ver las caras de Lili, Andrómeda, Alice y Severus cada vez que los niños aprenden algo nuevo de ella. Sería una gran hermana mayor para Harry, él la quiere mucho._

_Para Amelia Bones: gracias por aguantarme, y por tus exigencias para que intentase ser el mejor auror. Has sido una persona muy importante para nosotros, espero que sigas siendo una constante en la vida de mi hijo, y serás una gran madre a Susan._

_Te dejo los libros de defensa y auror de mi padre, sé lo mucho que te van a servir cuando seas la Cabeza del Departamento._

_Para Minerva McGonnagall: gracias por ser la mejor jefa de casa, y la mejor madrina del mundo. Te dejo mis investigaciones sobre como convertirse en un animago, con la esperanza de que en el futuro ayudes a Harry a ser uno. Sé que tanto Canuto como Sombra estarán deseosos de ayudarte._

_Estoy seguro que estarás ahí para poner a raya al resto de los chicos si es que lo necesitan, que conociéndolos lo harán en más de una ocasión, y es más, te doy permiso para hechizar a Sirius y Severus si es que comienzan con sus peleas infantiles. Harry te va a agradecer el que les pongas un freno a esos 2._

_Una risa acuosa salió de Harry cuando el duende leyó ese párrafo, y Severus se encontró sonriendo en contra de su voluntad, aunque había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido para él ¿Cómo era posible que su mayor enemigo en la escuela hablara con tanta familiaridad de él? Ese pensamiento le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió hacerlo a un lado y dejar que la lectura continuase._

_Albus Dumbledore: ni Lili, ni yo creemos en esa profecía a la que le has puesto tanto pensamiento estos últimos meses, y si nos escondimos fue por insistencia de nuestros amigos, y por Harry. Él es lo más importante para nosotros, y somos plenamente conscientes de que tanto Frank como Alice piensan lo mismo._

_No estamos tan de acuerdo con tu política de guerra, si seguimos así vamos a terminar todos muertos._

_A Peter Petigrew: gracias por ser un buen amigo. Ni que decirte tengo que tienes en tus manos la vida de las 2 personas que son más importantes en mi vida._

_Quiero dejar en claro que el guardián secreto es Peter Petigrew, y no Sirius Black. Ésta decisión la tomamos ya que el que Sirius fuera el guardián secreto era algo demasiado evidente. Es bien conocido el hecho de que es mi mejor amigo, y era lógico que fuera él quien nos escondiera. Fue por eso que decidimos usarlo como señuelo, y que eligiéramos a alguien más. Seguimos la sugerencia de Albus Dumbledore, y es él quien realizó el encanto fidelius en nuestra casa._

_A Severus Snape:_

_Nunca me voy a cansar de decir que lo siento por la forma en la que te tratamos durante los primeros 6 años de la escuela. Ese es uno de los mayores errores de mi vida._

La boca de Snape para este punto estaba totalmente abierta, y no podía formar palabras. ¿Potter disculpándose? ¿Y a qué se refería con los primeros 6 años?

Sin tener en cuenta su debate interno, el duende siguió con la lectura:

_Espero de todo corazón que la amistad que hemos logrado construir haya podido borrar gran parte de lo sucedido._

_Has demostrado ser un gran hombre, una persona excepcional, y tengo el placer y el orgullo de llamarte mi amigo, el 5º merodeador, o Sombra como fue tu nombre acordado._

_Nunca admití que el hecho de que tú pudieras convertirte en un tigre completamente negro, un tigre mágico que solo existía en las leyendas, extinto desde hacía más de 500 años, un tigre que puede respirar hielo o fuego era una de las cosas más brillantes que he visto, y te tuve envidia, un poquito.. ...._

_Sé que cometiste un error al tomar la marca tenebrosa, y ninguno de nosotros te culpamos ni juzgamos por eso, y sé que no era tu intensión el señalar a Harry con la profecía._

_Me voy tranquilo, sabiendo que eres lo mejor para mi hijo, y con la certeza de que tendrán una vida plena y feliz. Harry te ama aunque sea un bebé, y por tus acciones no tengo ninguna duda de que lo amas también._

_Quizás me di cuenta de que eran uno para el otro aquel increíble día en que lo tomaste en tus brazos, y esa luz de oro los uñó cuando Harry te miró a los ojos mientras tú acariciabas su mejilla, o tal vez aquella vez que cuando Sirius y yo intentábamos hacerte una broma, Harry con tan solo 7 meses transformó a su padrino en una bailarina de valet con pelo rosa, y a mí en un vestido de color púrpura, con rayas verde y plata en el pelo en represalia y descontento por ti._

_Mi tesoro, mi hijo Harrison será completamente tuyo algún día, y ese es el mejor regalo que puedo darte._

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de redimir mis errores infantiles, y por permitirme la oportunidad de conocerte._

Por último Harrison James Potter Evans: _mi mayor alegría, mi mayor orgullo, la mejor cosa que pudo pasarme en mi vida._

_Nunca dudes Harry de que te amo, te amé desde que tu mamá me dio la maravillosa noticia de que venías en camino. Cada día vivido contigo ha sido especial, único, y te agradezco por llenar con tu luz toda la oscuridad._

_Lamento el no poder estar ahí, el no poder aconsejarte, enseñarte a volar, o simplemente arroparte en las noches. Nunca fue nuestra intensión el dejarte mi hijo. Pero me voy tranquilo de que hay muchas personas que te quieren, y que van a protegerte con su vida de ser necesario._

_Cuando cumplas los 11 años, deberás tomar el papel como el Heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de Potter, pasando a ser el Señor a los 17 años._

_Toda la fortuna Potter, títulos e inversiones que no han sido legados pasarán a manos de mi hijo, con el apoyo y guía de su familia elegida._

_Sé feliz, Harrison, y no dejes que la vida de tus ojos se apaguen nunca. Cuida de Canuto y Lunático por mí, sácale canas verdes a la tía Minie, y ama a Severus. Protégelo, porque un alma gemela es lo mejor y más puro que existe en la magia. Es un amor irrompible, inamovible, e inquebrantable._

_Él será para ti, así como tú serás de él._

_Te amo, Harry, y no olvides de que siempre estaré contigo._

_Papá te ama, mamá te ama. Sé cauto, mi Harry._

 

* * *

 

 Las lágrimas caían libremente en cascada por la cara del ojiverde, y Severus se sorprendió al sentir una mano más pequeña en la suya.

-Él me quería... ellos me querían...

-Claro que te querían, niño tonto –respondió, mientras conjuraba un pañuelo entregándoselo.

Luego de que pasaran varios minutos el duende volvió a hablar.

-Puedo ver por sus expresiones, Señor Snape que hay algunas cosas que no entiende.

-Las hay –asintió-. Es bien sabido que entre James Potter y yo hubo una... rivalidad en la escuela, sin embargo él... él habla de una amistad entre nosotros, y yo... no lo recuerdo.

-El pergamino nos dará una pista de por qué es eso, aunque sospecho que es un potente bloque de memoria.

Severus asintió, apretando la mano de Harry para comodidad.

 -Voy a pasar a leer el testamento de la Señora Potter:

 

* * *

 

  _-Yo, Lilianne Elizabeth Evans, en pleno uso de mis facultades proclamo:_

_A mi amigo Remus John Lupin: siempre has sido un gran amigo y compañero. Espero que mi muerte no haga que bajes los brazos. Eres una persona increíble y maravillosa, y me alegro de haberte conocido._

_Sigue adelante, y busca el amor. No dejes que tus prejuicios y el odio hacia tu lobo arruinen tu vida._

_Te dejo una copia entera de mi biblioteca personal, sabiendo lo que te gustan los libros, y espero que cuides de Harry para que no sea arrogante como su padre o padrino. Recuerda que Sombra va a matarte si no lo haces, y yo te perseguiré desde el más hayá para hacerte acuerdo._

_A mi querido Sirius Black: he podido ver de primera mano lo bien que te ha hecho el ser padrino de Harry (sacando aquella vez que le compraste la escoba) todavía no creo que Sev te haya dado esa sugerencia como tú intentas convencerme._

Tanto Harry como Severus miraron asombrados al duende, quien solo siguió leyendo:

_Lo único que voy a dejarte mi querido Canuto, es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Delego a Sirius Orion Black la custodia completa de mi hijo Harrison James Potter Evans._

_Por supuesto sabes que Lunático, Frank, Alice, Amelia, Andy y Sev van a ayudarte en todo. Toma siempre sus consejos, y guía a mi hijo por un buen camino._

_Te quiero Canuto, voy a extrañar tus peleas, tu risa, y tus bromas. No dejes que la rabia y la venganza te consuman, y ten en cuenta que no eres el culpable de nada. Ni James ni yo te culpamos._

_A Alice Longbottom: gracias por ser la mejor de las amigas, y gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser la madrina de Neville. Lamento el no poder estar ahí para criarlo. Te quiero._

_Queda en claro que en cualquier circunstancia de la custodia de Harrison James Potter Evans por cualquier razón no sea otorgada a Sirius Orion Black, será traspasada inmediatamente a Frank y Alice Longbottom, con la ayuda de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Andrómeda Tonks, Amelia Bones, y Severus Snape- Prince._

_Para Peter Petigrew: yo no confío en ti, y no creo que seas la persona adecuada para ser nuestro guardián secreto._

_Quiero dejar en claro que en caso de que James Potter, y Lili Evans Potter mueran el señor Peter Petigrew era el guardián secreto. Responsabilizo a Peter Petigrew por lo malo que pueda llegar a sucedernos._

_Albus Dumbledore: no confío en ti, y si accedí a esconderme fue por la insistencia de nuestros amigos._

_Sé muy bien lo que intentas hacer, que eres una persona manipuladora, y que no tienes escrúpulos._

_No tienes en el corazón el bienestar de Harry o Neville, y no voy a permitir que ni mi hijo, ni mi ahijado sean tus armas._

_Andrómeda Tonks: gracias por ser una gran amiga._

_Te dejo 5000 galeones para la dote de esa niña hermosa multicolores. Espero que Ted, Dora y tú sean muy felices._

_Amelia Bones: eres una luchadora, y espero que tu espíritu no se rompa. Cuida de Susan, y ayuda a criar a mi Harry._

_Minerva McGonnagall: gracias por ser una jefa de casa increíble, y una maravillosa tía Minie para Harry. Sé que estarás al pie del cañón y que no dejarás de guiar a mi niño por un camino de amor y felicidad._

_A Filius Flictwick: dejo mis revistas de hechizos e invenciones, sé que le dará un buen uso. Gracias por ser un gran profesor, y por inculcarme el amor por los encantos._

_A Severus Snape: mi amigo, compañero, mi hermano del alma._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara del profesor al escuchar a Lili hablando con tanto cariño de él.

_Eres una gran persona, Sev, y sé que la magia no puede haber elegido un mejor compañero de alma para mi Harry que tú._

_He visto lo mucho que quieres y cuidas a tu precioso, y sé que el día de mañana serás un gran padre (si la forma en la que te vemos con Harry y Nev es una indicación)_

_Cuida de mi Harrison, Sev. Quiérelo, protégelo, como sé que él te querrá y protegerá a ti._

_Serán muy felices en el futuro, de eso no tengo ninguna duda._

_Dejo mis revistas para que continúes con las investigaciones de pociones, tú siempre fuiste el mejor en esa materia, además, hay una carta que debes leer, hay un par de cosas que necesitas saber._

_Te amo Sev, y lamento el tener que dejarte._

 

_Por último Harrison James Potter, la persona más importante en mi vida._

_Mi hijo adorado: no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho durante este año. El escuchar tu risa, tu pequeña voz, el ver tus ojitos brillantes tan iguales a los míos, el poder tenerte en mis brazos, el verte dormir es una bendición._

_Lo siento, mi hijo, siento el dejarte, el no poder protegerte. Pero nunca olvides, ni dudes que en verdad te amo, Harrison, que eres lo más importante, valioso, hermoso, y que eres nuestro mayor orgullo, y lo más importante en nuestras vidas._

_Hay muchas personas que te quieren mi niño, y que van a cuidarte. Siento el todo lo que pueda llegar a suceder._

_Me voy tranquila, sabiendo que Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Andy, Amelia, y Severus estarán contigo._

_Cuida de ellos, crece para ser un gran hombre, y ama a los que te aman._

_Sé que serás muy feliz con Severus tu alma gemela. Sé que vas a quererlo y protegerlo, (si lo visto hasta el momento es una indicación) un amor tan puro y mágico como el de las almas gemelas es imposible de romper, pase lo que pase._

_Te amo, mi hijo, y siempre cuidaré de ti._

_Custodia de Harrison James Potter Evans:_

_1) Sirius Orion Black._

_2) Frank y Alice Longbottom._

_3) Minerva McGonnagall._

_4) Ted y Andrómeda Tonks._

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia la custodia de Harrison James Potter Evans debe de ir a mi hermana Petunia Dursley._

_Ella me odia, odia la magia, y no cuidará de mi hijo en forma alguna._

_En ese caso la custodia de Harry debe de ir a las familias Bones o Greengras._

_FIRMA: James Potter, Lili Evans- Potter._

_Testigos: Albus Dumbledore, Alice Longbottom, y Sirius Black._

 

* * *

 

Una rabia nunca antes sentida se apoderó de Severus al ver con sus propios ojos como Dumbledore había pasado por alto la última voluntad de los Potter, condenando a Harry a una infancia más que horrorosa, y a Black a vivir 12 años de su vida atrapado en la peor prisión del mundo, sabiendo que él era inocente, y a él… a vivir con la culpa de ser quien le dijo al señor tenebroso la profecía, con el odio hacia James Potter, con el odio hacia su alma gemela…

La fuerte magia furiosa hizo que el profesor volviera su atención hacia Harry, quien estaba temblando en su asiento, con la cara marcada por la ira, sus puños apretados con los nudillos blancos.

-Harry, Harry mírame, por favor –pidió con urgencia, pudiendo imaginarse la rabia, y el dolor que el chico sentía.

Unos ojos verdes furiosos lo perforaron como esmeraldas de fuego, y Severus tuvo que controlarse para no estremecerse ante el odio, el poder y la necesidad de venganza que había en esa mirada generalmente cálida y amable.

-Él sabía... él sabía y aún así..., aún así hizo lo que quiso...

-Lo sé –susurró el profesor, intentando mantener su mirada.

-Él condenó a mi padrino cuando sabía perfectamente que no era él el culpable... me alejó de mi familia... me obligó a una infancia llena de abusos, de dolor...

Nuevas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los verdes ojos del muchacho, y Severus cediendo a sus instintos lo abrazó con fuerza, notando su temblor.

Harry enterró la cara en su hombro, intentando aplacar sin mucho éxito sus sollozos:

-Voy a vengarme, Severus. Albus Dumbledore va a arrepentirse por todo el daño que nos hizo..., va a pagar por el haberme negado mi propia vida..., va a pagar el haberme separado de mi alma gemela...

Se separó del abrazo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su profesor, notando la ira y el dolor en su mirada, un reflejo de lo que él sentía:

-¿Vas a ayudarme, verdad? Vas a hacer que pague por todo lo que nos hizo, por habernos manipulado?

-Juro que voy a ayudarte, Harry. Esto no quedará impune –prometió, solemnemente.

Un poco más calmado, Harry se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento.

-Están listas las pruebas –el duende anunció, mientras acercaba el pergamino que tenía el nombre de Harry:

-¿Puedes leerlo por mí? –la petición se hizo en una voz susurrada, y Severus pudo ver el miedo y la aprehensión del chico ante todo lo que fueran a encontrar:

-¿Estás seguro? –pidió en la misma voz suave que su alumno había utilizado.

-Por favor –repitió, acercándose (inconscientemente) más hacia él.

Luego de colocar por un breve momento la mano sobre el hombro de su alma gemela, Severus se dispuso a leer:

 

  ** _Harrison James Potter- Evans:_**

_Padres: James Charlus Potter- Black, Lilianne Elizabeth Evans- Whitby- de Potter._

_Heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de Potter (Paternal)_

_Heredero de la Casa Antigua de Whitby (Maternal)_

_Heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de Black (Adjudicado)_

_Heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de Peverell (Paternal)_

_Heredero de la Casa Más Antigua y Más Noble de Gryffindor (Paternal)_

_Heredero de la Casa Más Antigua y Más Noble de Slitherin (por conquista)_

_Heredero de la Casa Más Antigua y Más Noble de Embrish (Adjudicado)_

**_Habilidades Mágicas / bloqueos:_ **

_Capacidad Magia: 85% Bloqueado APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981_

_25% Disponible por aparición individual: 15 de marzo 1988._

_Magia de parsel: (Herencia Slitherin / Embrish): Bloqueado: APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981_

_5% Disponible: 23 de junio 1991 (parsel)_

_Animagia Múltiple: (Herencia Paterna / Embrish): Bloqueado: APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981._

_Oclumancia: (Herencia Materna / Slitherin): Bloqueado: APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981._

_Legeremancia: (Herencia Materna / Embrish): Bloqueado: APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981._

_Magia sin varita: (capacidad individual): Bloqueado: APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981._

_Auras Mágicas: (Herencia Materna): Bloqueado: APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981._

_Vínculo Alma Gemela a Severus Tobías Snape- Prince: 10 de agosto 1980: Bloqueado: APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981: Bloque adicional: APWBD: 31 de julio 1986._

_Poción Adormecer-Ingenio: dosis mensual: 31 de julio, 1991 a 01 de julio, 1992; 01 de septiembre, 1992 a 01 de julio, 1993; 01 de septiembre, 1993 a 01 de julio, 1994; 01 de septiembre 1994 a 01 de julio, 1995;_

_Poción Lealtad a APWBD: APWBD: 31 de julio 1991; 01 de septiembre 1991; 01 de septiembre 1992; 01 de septiembre 1993; 01 de septiembre 1994_

_Poción Compulsión a Slitherin: APWBD: 31 de julio 1991; 01 de septiembre 1991; 01 de septiembre 1992; 01 de septiembre 1993; 01 de septiembre 1994_

_Poción Odio a Severus Snape: APWBD: 31 de julio 1991; 01 de septiembre 1991; 01 de septiembre 1992; 01 de septiembre 1993; 01 de septiembre 1994_

_Leve Poción de Amor introducida a Ginebra Weasley: (anulado por vínculo alma)_

_Redirección de correo: APWBD: 01 de noviembre 1981._

_Encantos de memoria varios: APWBD: 1981, 1982, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995._

-¡Ese maldito viejo hijo de puta! -Severus gruñó apenas hubo terminado-. Voy a matarlo... Y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, su alma gemela salía de la oficina (presumiblemente) rumbo a Hogwarts.


	10. De corazón a corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo capitulo!!1 espero que les guste...
> 
> ^.^

-Orion ¿estás bien? –Eileen se sentó al lado de su hermano, intentando saber que le sucedía.

-Yo… si, creo que lo estoy… No lo sé… tengo miedo de como vayan a reaccionar ante todo lo sucedido, papá siempre dice que fue muy difícil para ellos el asimilar que una de las personas en las que más confiaban los había traicionado de una manera tan horrible.

-Eso es cierto, pero nosotros la mentablemente no podemos hacer nada –Eileen suspiró-. Aunque me gustaría que ellos supieran lo felices que son, el amor que se tienen, y lo que significan para nosotros. Me gustaría demostrarles que hay algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, y que van a poder ser felices, juntos.

Orion le sonrió a su hermana, con amor:

-Eres una genio, princesa mayor –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? –lo miró desconcertada.

-Me acabas de dar una idea genial. Vamos a hacer simplemente eso. Vamos a mostrarles a nuestros padres la razón por la cual deben luchar para nuestro futuro.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

-Voy a pedirle al tío Neville que busque a la tía Minie. Ella va a poder ayudarnos para que todo sea perfecto.

Y sin dejar que su hermana respondiese, salió a hacer lo dicho.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---------*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Por un segundo Harry quedó paralizado ante el estallido de su profesor, al menos hasta que lo que había dicho entró plenamente en su cabeza.

-Oh, maldita sea.

Y con una rápida disculpa dirigida a Nagnok, salió corriendo en busca de su alma gemela. Tenía que evitar que hiciera una locura.

Temió que no podría encontrarlo, pero la suerte estaba de su lado al menos por esa vez, ya que luego de algunos varios metros, divisó el final de una túnica negra que doblaba una esquina rápidamente.

Apretó el paso, con la esperanza de alcanzarlo.

-¡Profesor! –gritó al ver que no podría lograrlo-. ¡Profesor! ¡Severus! Espera, por favor.

El uso de su nombre de pila llevó a una parada brusca del hombre, y Harry tuvo que frenar rápidamente para no colisionar con él. Se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, agitado, mientras que sus grandes ojos verdes miraron a los ojos llenos de furia de su futuro compañero de vida.

Severus abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo sarcástico, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-No puedes ir, no puedes hacer eso.

Severus gruñó en enojo:

-Potter... maldita sea dame una razón para no hacerlo, dime ¿Por qué no debería matarlo? ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo sufrir cada pedacito de lo que nos hizo sufrir a nosotros? ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Harry suspiró intentando no perder la paciencia:

-¿Qué crees que hará Dumbledore si apareces en su oficina así de enojado para atacarlo?

-No lo sé, ¡y no me importa! ¡Él tiene que pagar por todo lo que nos hizo, tiene que…!

-¡Yo sé eso! ¿Crees que no soy consciente? ¡Fue mi vida también la que manipuló por si no lo recuerdas! deja de ser tan... irracional, deja de actuar como un Gryffindor...

Esa última frase tuvo al pocionista mirando con indignación:

-No actúo como un Gryffindor –denegó.

-¿Saliendo así luego de lo que acabamos de enterarnos? ¿Sin un plan? ¿Sin reunir toda la información? Eso no lo hace un Slytherin.

-Primero voy a matarlo, y luego me informo –dijo con naturalidad.

Harry tuvo el fuerte impulso de rodar los ojos, pero decidió hacer algo más práctico.

-Bien. Haz lo que quieras, si en realidad tu idea de venganza es terminar en Azkaban, o peor aún, besado por un maldito dementor.

Los ojos del profesor se abrieron con terror y la comprensión creció en sus profundidades poco a poco.

-¿Crees que no lo haría después de todo lo que nos hemos enterado en este tiempo? –Harry intentó persuadirlo-. Lo hizo con mi padrino ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo contigo también? Sería más fácil, y mataría 2 pájaros de un solo tiro ¿no te parece? Le darías tu cabeza servida en bandeja de oro, sería tan fácil para él... Con su palabra basta, con solo decir que eres un mortífago que espía para Voldemort estarías en la prisión, o besado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Te imaginas? El pobre Albus Dumbledore quien cometió un gran error al confiar en la persona equivocada, un mortífago que nunca dejó de serlo.

Severus asintió, sabía que Harry tenía toda la razón en eso.

-Yo... no había pensado en eso... –admitió reticente.

-Severus, por favor –Harry volvió a hablar, al ver que todavía seguía demasiado enojado para escuchar realmente-. Tienes que actuar como el jefe de Slytherin que eres, pensar con la cabeza fría, armar un plan donde el único perjudicado sea él. Podemos pensar algo para vengarnos sin ser tan impulsivos. Nuestros hijos… ellos te necesitan..., y yo..., yo también te necesito –esto último lo dijo con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos verdes-. No voy a poder hacer esto solo, no quiero volver a estar solo –susurró.

No supo de donde salió esa necesidad tan abrumadora, pero al momento siguiente Severus estaba sosteniendo a Harry firmemente en sus brazos, con su nariz enterrada en el pelo desordenado del chico. Un aroma a cítricos se unió a sus sentidos, y se encontró inhalando el aroma de su Harry, porque eso sería el joven de ojos verdes que sostenía tan firmemente en sus brazos intentando calmar sus miedos: su Harry, suyo, y mataría a cualquier persona que hiciera el mínimo intento para separarlo de su lado, ya fuera un Albus Dumbledore, o un Lord Voldemort. No permitiría que nadie lo alejase de su alma gemela, no de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Harry –habló sin moverse, sintiendo como el joven Gryffindor se derretía en su abrazo, deleitándose en su comodidad-. Siento todo lo que pasó, todo lo que hice, todas mis humillaciones, mis desprecios –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que hablaba, y no hizo nada para detenerlas de caer, mientras las imágenes de esos 5 años pasaron por su mente, una a una como en una película.

Harry intentó moverse para hablar, pero Severus apretó sus brazos a su alrededor, sin permitirlo-, no, déjame terminar, por favor, porque necesito decirte todo esto antes de que eliminen los bloqueos, necesito hacerlo antes de que el vínculo lo haga, necesito... deseo, quiero que me creas. Yo estaba tan mal, Harry, yo te hice tanto daño, lastimé peor que a nadie a la persona... a la persona que debería... lastimé peor que a nadie a la persona que más me importa en la vida.

Harry se movió sin romper el abrazo, y enfrentó sus ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas a los negros de su profesor, los cuales se encontraban en igual condición.

-¿De verdad, de verdad te importo? –susurró, bajando la cabeza al último momento.

Un gentil dedo fue puesto bajo su barbilla, y con suma ternura su rostro fue levantado:

-Mírame, Harry, mírame, por favor.

Así lo hizo, y por un momento se perdió en las profundidades de esos hermosos ojos negros, esos ojos que antes le habían parecido tan fríos y como un túnel interminable de oscuridad, ahora eran cálidos, amables, y tenían tantas emociones en su superficie que no podía distinguir ninguna.

-Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, mocoso –Severus susurró, suavemente-. Tú te has vuelto mi razón de vivir estos últimos 14 años Harry. Cuando tu madre murió yo… pensé que ya no tenía nada porque vivir. Yo me había vuelto un espía por ella… por ti.

Harry en todo momento lo miró a los ojos, sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

-Yo… Harry… El Harry del futuro me lo contó. Él quería que supieras todo lo que tú habías hecho por mí, quería que conociera de antemano las cosas para no juzgarte, para no culparte… él, me hizo entender todo…

-Y no... ¿No me odias?

Harry pudo ver la vulnerabilidad de Severus, y en ese momento vio tanto miedo en sus ojos que no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder con la verdad, porque cualquier resto de odio que hubiera persistido en su persona se fue al percibir su miedo, su tristeza, su arrepentimiento.

-No, Severus. No te odio ¿Cómo podría? Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, haz sacrificado tanto, haz sufrido tanto…

El alivio que encontró en esa mirada era increíble, y le partió el corazón ¿por cuánto tiempo había sufrido en silencio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había necesitado oír esas palabras?

Estaba seguro de haber dicho lo que dijo. Harry no podría odiar a Severus, no cuando él había sido una víctima más en las mentiras del director.

-De verdad eres una persona increíble –dijo su profesor, maravillado-. Eres una mejor persona que yo. No te merezco.

-No digas eso, por favor –Harry suplicó, acercándose más en el abrazo, sin apartar la mirada-.

-No lo entiendo, Harry. Tú, deberías odiarme… Yo fui quien los puso en peligro…

-No, eso no es así –protestó vehementemente-. En todo caso ellos mismos lo hicieron, al estar dentro de la Orden, y desafiarlo. Estaban en el bando contrario, eran sus opositores.

-Pero... ¿Y la profecía?

-¿Esa basura? Esa no es más que otra manipulación por parte de Dumbledore –Harry gruñó-. Dime Severus ¿por qué no utilizó un obliviate cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas escuchando tras la puerta?

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron aún más, y la ira brilló en ellos cuando registró las palabras dichas por el chico.

-Maldito seas, Albus Dumbledore.

Los brazos de Harry se mantuvieron firmemente apretados a su alrededor, y por segunda vez en un ratito, el rostro de Severus fue enterrado en esa mata de pelo desordenado.

Se quedaron en contacto por un minuto, calmándose en la comodidad que el otro le proporcionaba, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortados.

Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron largamente, y por un instante Severus tuvo el loco impulso de inclinarse hacia delante y besar a su joven compañero, y solo su gran fuerza de voluntad le impidió no hacerlo.

Harry tomó una respiración temblorosa, sintiendo ese mismo deseo. Luego de que pudo reinar en su mente, se enderezó, determinado:

-Vamos con Nagnok, todavía queda mucho por hacer.

Severus lo detuvo sin embargo:

-Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón, Harry. No sé qué hubiese pasado si no me habrías venido a buscar. Tu actuación fue digna de un Slytherin –admitió con un ligero repunte de sus labios.

Harry sonrió con un toque de picardía:

-De nada –fue su respuesta sincera-. A propósito, Severus, ¿sabías que el sombrero seleccionador quería ponerme en Slytherin?

Y con una sonrisa inocente, Harry se giró rumbo a la oficina del duende, dejando un compañero de alma estupefacto detrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que tal les parecio... ya quieren que haya un beso entre ellos???


	11. Mentes y corazones

Dumbledore se paseaba por su oficina con inquietud apenas reprimida.

Había tratado, de manera infructuosa el buscar a los niños Potter- Prince durante toda la mañana alrededor del castillo sin resultado alguno. Parecía como si Hogwarts los estuviera escondiendo de él, aunque sabía que era imposible. El castillo estaba bajo su control, y de nadie más; o al menos, era lo que Dumbledore (en su total arrogancia) creía.

Y para colmo de males, temía que la llegada de esos mocosos solo sería el principio de sus problemas futuros.

Se sentó pesadamente en su escritorio, chupando un caramelo de limón en la boca, mientras su mente evaluaba la situación.

Tenía que hacer algo, y debía hacerlo pronto si quería tener alguna ventaja sobre ellos.

Si de algo estaba completa y absolutamente seguro, era que no podía perder el fuerte control que ejercía sobre Potter, no en ese momento, cuando estaba tan cerca de sus objetivos finales.

Sus planes, cuidadosamente orquestados durante años y años no podían verse truncados, no, cuando se encontraba tan al borde de su victoria.

Las cosas habían funcionado demasiado bien hasta el momento, y no era particularmente aficionado a que dejaran de hacerlo.

Lord Voldemort se desharía del mocoso, y Dumbledore no tendría que mover ni un solo dedo, claro está además, de mandarlo directamente a los acogedores brazos de la muerte.

Harry Potter era demasiado poderoso e influyente, (eso sin contar con el título del niño- que- vivió) y por el propio bien del gran Albus Dumbledore, debía ser detenido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La muestra de la potencia del niño había sido asombrosa cuando, a tan solo unos días de nacido, no se conformó con solo formar un vínculo alma gemela con Severus Snape, otro mago

demasiado poderoso para su gusto, sino que mostró magia accidental desde el primer momento sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

Si bien ese vínculo había sido un obstáculo cuando su plan se estaba formando, no tuvo demasiados escrúpulos ni remordimientos a la hora de utilizar un hechizo de unión bastante oscuro para separarlos.

Como él bien sabía, la magia de esa procedencia era bastante útil; mientras ninguno de sus aduladores se enterara, por supuesto.

Además, (y una sonrisa maliciosa se le escapó) ese hechizo no solo le proporcionaría a Harry Potter la soledad, el desamor y la infelicidad (por no tener a su alma gemela consigo) (un par de otros hechizos en ambas personas se habían encargado de que se odiaran mutuamente hasta el punto de no soportar estar juntos en la misma habitación más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Unos encantos se habían encargado de que el chico odiara a todo lo que fuera Slitherin, y su facilidad para romper las reglas (proporcionada por Dumbledore en gran medida) y su enorme parecido a James Potter (a quien Snape odiaba) cortesía del viejo director también, habían agravado aún más la situación entre las almas gemelas.

Por no decir la utilidad que era Snape como un mortífago, con Albus manipulando sus recuerdos y sentimientos por Lili a su propia conveniencia.

Pero quizás, la parte más genial, retorcida, oscura y brillante de su cuidadoso plan era la ventaja que el hechizo de unión tendría al final. Dumbledore (siendo quien lo lanzase) sería el gran y único beneficiado por el poder tan atrayente de ambas personas.

Cuando Voldemort asesinara a Harry Potter, todo su inmenso poder mágico sería transferido directamente hacia el núcleo mágico del viejo director, sin mencionar que en ese mismo momento lo haría también el poder de Snape, uniéndose a su pequeño compañero en el mundo de los no vivos, muriendo ambos, sin si quiera haber conocido el amor, ni la vida para la que estaban destinados.

Ese plan era, verdaderamente brillante, un astuto plan digno de un Slitherin a toda regla.

Una mueca se instaló en sus características al recordar como el maldito sombrero seleccionador había querido enviarlo a la casa Slytherin durante su clasificación, y solo sus amenazas e impetuosidad lo habían forzado a la grandiosa y prestigiosa casa de Gryffindor.

Otra sonrisa maníaca salió a la superficie, pero no podía dejar de maravillarse en lo bien que sus maquinaciones habían salido hasta el momento.

Nadie sabía de su verdadera naturaleza (el único que lo conocía realmente era Gellerth) y Albus se había encargado de destruirlo antes de que ese idiota pudiera hacer algo drástico, por lo que no tenía motivo alguno para preocuparse.

Tom Riddle no contaba, por supuesto. ¿Quién creería a un loco mago oscuro?

Olvidó, muy convenientemente el hecho de que él, tenía una buena parte de la culpa de que Tom hubiera terminado como Lord Voldemort.

A los ojos del resto del mundo mágico Dumbledore era el líder de la luz, un mago que ni siquiera pudiera hacerle daño a una mosca, un brujo que haría cualquier cosa por mantener a la sociedad mágica segura, un amante de los muggles e hijos de muggles, un abuelo disfrazado de director.

Tontos, ilusos patéticos. Que equivocados estaban.

El viejo director era una astuta serpiente hasta la médula, y solo el uso continuo de múltiples máscaras habían evitado que sus diversas manipulaciones, planes y acciones saliesen a la intemperie.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la situación que lo preocupaba en ese momento, el cómo cortar de raíz cualquier problema que los niños Potter- Prince podrían suscitar.

Tal vez..., quizás esa sería una buena opción, si; Lord Voldemort tendría que enterarse de la traición de Severus Snape. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia tomó una pluma y un tintero, tenía una carta anónima para escribir.

  

* * *

 

 

 

La visita a Gringots no estaba siendo para nada agradable ni para Severus Snape, ni para Harry Potter. Todo lo contrario, a cada momento la ira del profesor de pociones aumentaba.

La evaluación física de Harry había sido igual o peor de inquietante que la mágica, y solo el conocimiento de que su futuro compañero lo necesitaba frenó al maestro de pociones para no acudir a Privet Drive para torturar a esos malditos muggles a su antojo.

La evaluación física había mostrado detalle a detalle cada pequeña herida, cada paliza, cada abuso sufrido por su alma gemela para horror absoluto de Severus. Y el horrocrux… se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

 _¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir con una parte del señor oscuro en su cabeza?_ Por quincuagésima tercera vez maldijo a Dumbledore sabiendo que era el principal culpable de todo.

Nagnok había pedido disculpas profusamente al Heredero Potter, asegurando que todos sus bloqueos, sus lesiones, y el fragmento del alma de Lord Voldemort serían tratados inmediatamente.

Pero había otra cosa que preocupaba al profesor de pociones. En ese momento, miraba con aprensión hacia el pergamino que contenían sus propios resultados ¿Qué iba a encontrar?

Tomó consuelo en el apoyo silencioso del joven a su lado, quien tenía una mano en su hombro, y lo miraba con comprensión en sus hermosos ojos verdes... ¡Un momento!... ¿de donde había salido ese último pensamiento?

Sacudió la cabeza, centrando nuevamente la mirada en el pergamino, respirando hondo preparado para comenzar a leer:

 

* * *

  

-¡Ese maldito, viejo, bastardo manipulador!

Severus se paseaba furiosamente por la oficina de Nagnok luego de haber leído su información.

Una de las primeras cosas que le había sorprendido era el saber que era el Heredero de Ravenclaw (por parte de los Prince) algo que su madre nunca le había dicho.

Era el único Heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de Prince, y debería tomar dicho apellido una vez que aceptara su señorío.

Eso explicaba por qué sus hijos tenían el apellido Prince y no Snape.

Al igual que Harry, tenía el vínculo alma gemela bloqueado, fuertes pociones y encantos compulsión de fidelidad a Albus Dumbledore, un fuerte hechizo de obsesión a Lili Evans, pociones de amor (que habían sido anuladas por el bono) hacia ella también, varios encantos compulsión de odio a los Gryffindor, a los merodeadores (en especial James Potter) hechizos de aversión, odio, repulsión, sentimientos de culpa e ira hacia Harry, (los cuales habían tenido que ser reforzados más y más cada año) múltiples encantos de memoria, hechizos de auto-odio, y el bloqueo de un vínculo contra un segundo ahijado:

-¿Soy el padrino de Neville Longbottom? –logró decir con voz ahogada.

Un ruido ininteligible vino desde su lado, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry, intentando (con poco éxito) no mirar asombrado, sorprendido y......:

-¿Crees que es divertido, Harry? –aunque a diferencia de otras veces, su tono no contenía la malicia o el desprecio de siempre.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, señor –respondió al ver la mueca de su profesor-. Solo que… Neville descubrió el vínculo... aunque no sabía hacia quién era dirigido –dijo en una carrera.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… er... nosotros estábamos investigando la forma para poder deshacernos de nuestros bloques...

-¿Sabían de los bloques? –Snape se veía más y más confundido a cada segundo.

-Si… aunque no sabíamos que eran, ni como poder investigar sin alertar a nadie –fue la respuesta susurrada.

Snape soltó un suspiro pasándose una mano por el rostro cansado. Habían sido demasiadas revelaciones por un día.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, Harry –prometió-. Ahora ¿Qué sigue?

Nagnok tomó la palabra.

-Si nos lo permiten, deberíamos comenzar con el proceso para eliminar los bloques al Heredero Potter. Son muchos, y no hay que olvidarnos del horrocrux…

Harry se estremeció, y por un momento apareció el miedo en sus ojos.

Snape se movió a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Nagnok se retiró para ultimar los detalles, dejándolos solos.

-Estás temblando –dijo innecesariamente.

Harry respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

-Yo…, tengo miedo –admitió, en un hilo de voz, mientras que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Snape se arrodilló frente al más joven, cuando este ocultó su mirada.

Puso una mano con suavidad bajo su barbilla, levantando su rostro, limpiando la lágrima perdida.

-Es natural tener miedo –habló en voz baja, sus pulgares acariciando la piel suave de la cara más joven-. Yo también tengo miedo ¿sabes? Tener miedo es de valientes, Harry, y tú, eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

Un sollozo ahogado salió de la garganta del ojiverde, y Snape se acercó mucho más, intentando confortarlo.

Sus brazos se deslizaron por sus hombros, frotando círculos suaves en su espalda.

-Yo… no creo poder hacer esto –la voz de Harry era amortiguada por el hombro de su profesor, donde tenía apoyada su cabeza, inhalando un aroma a hierbas y limón, y un olor único que era Severus Snape.

Los brazos a su alrededor se apretaron en forma protectora, y la voz de su profesor se escuchó cerca de su oído.

-Tú no estás solo, Harry, yo estoy contigo. Nunca más vas a estar solo, lo prometo.

Y esas simples palabras, fueron un bálsamo para su alma, con cada segundo que pasaba en el calor de los brazos de su profesor, era un poco más de luz entrando en su corazón.


	12. De bonos y otras cosas!

Según Nagnok, el proceso al cual Harry sería sometido sería extenso, y un poco incómodo, por no decir que sería doloroso. Con dicho procedimiento no solo iba a ser erradicado el horrocrux, sino que se eliminarían todos los bloqueos existentes.

La cámara a la cual entrarían era una compresora de tiempo, por lo tanto no pasaría ni un minuto del tiempo real, no teniendo consecuencia el tiempo que el ritual llevase, ni el tiempo que debiera descansar.

-El ritual va a constar de 2 partes –explicaba el duende, a un Harry y un Severus atentos-. La primera parte se hará con el objetivo de transferir el horrocrux a otro objeto encantado. Usted – (señalando a Harry) se pondrá en el centro de un círculo de runas, donde completaremos la primera parte. En la segunda parte, será sumergido en una poción que no solo limpiará cualquier residuo de pociones y encantamientos, sino que ayudará con cualquier tipo de cicatrices que tenga.

-¿Incluyendo esta? –Harry no pudo evitar preguntar, levantando el flequillo que cubría su frente, exponiendo su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Severus no pudo controlar y no mirar atontado ¿Qué diferente era este Harry al Potter que él había creído conocer durante 5 años?

-Es una posibilidad –Nagnok respondió con una sonrisa llena de dientes-. Pero no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta hasta que lo probemos. Nunca hemos tenido en nuestras manos a alguien que haya sobrevivido a una maldición asesina.

-Ojala y funcionara –fue el susurro del chico.

Una vez terminado el procedimiento estará demasiado cansado, y su cuerpo tomará algunas horas para reajustarse a todos los cambios que puedan sucederse. Si está de acuerdo, profesor Snape, también aprovecharemos para deshacer lo que usted tiene.

-Por supuesto –Severus respondió rápidamente-. Pero quisiera asegurarme de que el señor Potter… De que Harry esté bien antes de todo.

Harry miró a su profesor confundido ¿Por qué querría asegurarse de que él estaría bien?

Severus le devolvió la mirada, pensando en todo el daño que los Dursley le habían hecho, y reclamándose (una vez más) el no haber visto nada de eso antes.

-Perfecto –Nagnok rompió el tren de pensamientos-. Yo voy a tener todos los papeles de la emancipación listos para cuando esté todo el procedimiento realizado, y vamos a poder continuar desde ahí. Sugeriría hacer una lectura pública del testamento, para asegurarnos de que los legados lleguen a las personas correspondientes.

-Y también se sabrá que Dumbledore fue quien lo selló –Severus remarcó-, y que él sabía perfectamente cuál era su contenido –agregó, enfadado.

Harry sonrió:

-Se sabrá que Syrius es inocente –dijo, sin ocultar la alegría que eso le daba.

-Eso es verdad –concedió el duende, mientras que Severus hizo una mueca ¿Cómo reaccionarían Black y Lupin ante todo eso?

Antes de ir a la sala de los rituales, hay algo que la señora Lili Potter dejó en mi poder, algo que tanto de los 2 deben ver.

Harry y Severus miraron interesados como Nagnok colocó un pensadero frente a ellos, junto con un pergamino, y 2 viales que contenían…

-¿Son recuerdos?

-Exactamente, profesor Snape. Recuerdos que la señora Potter dejó para que ustedes vieran, juntos.

Destapó el primer vial, vertiendo el líquido plateado dentro del pensadero, mientras con la otra mano acercaba el pergamino hacia donde Snape se encontraba.

Con manos temblorosas, el hombre lo abrió, con un gesto para que Harry también se acercara a leer lo que se encontraba escrito:

 

* * *

 

 

_Mis queridos hijo y hermano._

_Si están leyendo esto, quiere decir que mis visiones eran ciertas, y que de alguna manera, Dumbledore logró bloquear vuestro vínculo._

_Hay algo que nadie (ni siquiera James) sabía sobre mí, y es que tengo capacidad intuitiva, es decir, tengo la capacidad de ver ciertas cosas que van a ocurrir en el futuro, sin posibilidad de cambiarlas en forma radical._

_No saben lo difícil que fue para mí ver todo el futuro, todo lo malo que Dumbledore haría con ustedes, todas las injusticias, el dolor…_

_Lo único que podía hacer era guiarlos, pero eso también tiene sus restricciones._

_Es por eso que les dejo esta pequeña carta, y esos recuerdos. Son 2 memorias muy queridas para mí, 2 memorias donde pude visualizar de primera lo que Severus y Harry eran uno para el otro._

_Los quiero, y espero que sean felices (cosa de la cual estoy completamente segura) sé que su amor será más grande y fuerte que cualquier obstáculo._

_Los amo con todo mi corazón:_

_Lili._

* * *

 

 

Harry acarició con la mirada cada letra elegantemente hecha, cada frase escrita por su madre, intentando sentirse más cerca de ella de alguna forma, buscando su familiaridad.

-Su letra G es parecida a la tuya –Severus murmuró, el indicio de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry sonrió, y Severus pensó que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa más a menudo.

-¿Deberíamos? –musitó, con un gesto hacia el pensadero.

Harry miró dudoso, pero asintió de igual manera.

Al mismo tiempo, tocaron la superficie de los recuerdos, cayendo de cabeza en la memoria:

 

* * *

 

 

_Se encontraron en una acogedora sala de estar, la cual estaba iluminada por el resplandor de algunas antorchas, y un pequeño fuego en la chimenea._

_En ese momento una de las puertas de un pasillo se abrió, emergiendo lentamente la figura de Lili Potter._

_Tenía un atuendo sencillo de casa, y se quitaba un delantal mientras caminaba, observando unas fotos al pasar, fotos que tenían a un Harry recién nacido en brazos de su padre, padrino y tío honorario._

_Su largo pelo rojo caía en cascada por la espalda, y sus ojos verdes brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación._

_-Lili / mamá –se oyeron 2 voces simultáneas, mientras que Harry y Severus no despegaban la mirada de la joven tan llena de vida… ¿Sabía que la muerte estaba al asecho, esperando?_

_Por un momento parecía como si ella sintiera sus presencias, como si se fuera a dar vuelta para verlos, pero un golpe en la puerta principal los volvió a la realidad, y vieron una ligera inquietud en el rostro de Lili, mientras tomaba su varita desde el bolsillo del delantal previamente quitado._

_En ese momento, un hombre con un gran parecido a Harry bajó las escaleras, prácticamente corriendo, mientras le hacía señas a su esposa para que se quedara atrás._

_Harry miró con avidez a su padre, tomando en cada mínimo detalle como lo había hecho con su madre previamente._

_-Papá –dijo en un hilo de voz, acercándose casi sin darse cuenta a la pareja, intentando tocarlos._

-Ellos no pueden vernos, Harry –Severus murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había visto tal anhelo en la cara del joven, y no era difícil pasar por alto el dolor en esos ojos verdes.

_James se acercó a la puerta, su varita en la mano:_

_-¿Quién es? –preguntó, su voz firme._

_Una voz se escuchó a continuación, hablando suavemente:_

_-Soy Sombra, hermano del Lirio, amigo del ciervo y el lobo, conocido del perro._

-Esa es mi voz –Severus musitó, asombrado.

“No cambió mucho, solo es un poco más gruesa y más hermo…. Contrólate, Harry ¿Desde cuándo la voz del profesor Snape es hermosa?”

_-Es Sev –Lili dijo, con una sonrisa._

_-¿Y tú quién eres? –llegó la pregunta desde el otro lado._

_James sonrió, y respondió:_

_-Yo soy el ciervo, amante del Lirio, compañero de juegos del perro y el lobo, amigo de la sombra._

_Luego de sus últimas palabras, James abrió la puerta a una persona invisible._

Harry abrió la boca (seguramente para preguntar dónde estaba Severus) y su mandíbula calló completamente abierta al notar como un momento después un par de brillantes ojos negros se hicieron visibles a través de una...

-¡Esa es mi capa de invisibilidad! –Harry exclamó, estupefacto.

-Yo no lo cr...

_-Tal capa útil, James –el Severus del recuerdo habló sonriente, mientras se despojaba de dicho objeto, y se la entregaba -. Me ayudó mucho para llegar hasta aquí –continuó, mientras se_ _acercaba a estrecharle la mano al otro hombre, quien luego de un momento, tiró de Severus en un abrazo varonil._

-Esto es irreal –Harry oyó decir al Snape que estaba a su lado-. Demasiado surrealista.

_-Es bueno verte, Sombra._

_-Lo mismo digo, Cornamenta._

-Tiene razón, profesor. Esto es irreal –Harry estuvo en acuerdo.

_Un momento después, el Severus del recuerdo abrazaba a Lili, murmurando “hermanita, felicidades” por lo bajo._

_-Oh, Sev. Mi Harrison es tan hermoso, tan pequeño, y sus ojos…_

_-Lils ¿por qué no dejas que Severus lo conozca? –James interrumpió a su esposa entusiasmada, una sonrisa haciéndose cargo de sus características._

_Ella asintió, mientras que se dirigía hacia el piso de arriba, en busca de su bebé._

Las lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos de Harry al oír con el amor, la devoción con la que su madre hablaba de él, mientras que Severus posó suavemente una mano en su hombro, para poder seguirla.

_Se encontraron en la puerta del cuarto para niños, donde Lili acunaba un pequeño bulto de mantas azules:_

_-Vamos pequeño, vamos a conocer a Severus –Lili hablaba al niño medio despierto que sostenía en sus brazos con tanto amor._

_Volvieron a la sala, con Lili hablándole todo el tiempo al pequeño Harry sobre Severus, lo fantástico que era, inteligente, brillante, dulce amigo y hermano Severus._

Harry admiró la fuerte compostura de su profesor para no romper a llorar al oír a Lili hablando con tanto cariño de él, aunque sus ojos estaban desbordantes de lágrimas.

_Se sorprendieron cuando, al entrar en la sala de estar, encontraron a James y Severus platicando amigablemente, con una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno._

-¿Cómo no nos hemos hechizado todavía? –Snape murmuró.

Harry lo miró, divertido.

_Con una sonrisa, James se levantó desde su posición acercándose a Lili, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, con una mirada de adoración en su cara mientras miraba hacia abajo, al pequeño paquete azul en los brazos de la pelirroja._

_-Severus, queremos presentarte a Harrison James Potter Evans –dijo Lili, mientras se acercaba al lado de su hermano, apartando la manta del bebé, revelando una pequeña cabeza de pelusa negra, mejillas redonditas y rosadas, una nariz como botón, los ojitos cerrados._

_Snape se sorprendió al considerar al bebé como... adorable, aunque por supuesto, nunca lo diría en voz alta._

_-Es… pequeño –dijo en un susurro, y Lili rió con deleite._

_-¿Esa es tu forma de decir que es hermoso y adorable? –se burló._

Harry se sonrojó, y Snape miró hacia otro lado.

_El joven Severus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sin confirmar o negar nada._

_-Tiende tus brazos –Lili ordenó con voz autoritaria._

_-¿Qué? Lili yo… no creo que sea una buena idea –Severus comenzó a retroceder, aterrorizado._

Harry soltó una risita, ganándose una mirada de su profesor.

_-¿Tienes miedo de un bebé? –James miró, intentando no sucumbir a la risa._

_-Nunca –respondió el joven profesor, arrogantemente, mientras estiraba sus brazos, con la mirada fija en el bebé Harry._

_Lili resopló, pero con cuidado colocó a Harry en brazos de su hermano, mientras susurraba algunas instrucciones a Severus para poder sostenerlo._

_-Quédate tranquila, no lo dejaré caer –musitó, con solo la mitad de su atención puesta en ella, su otra parte dirigida hacia el niño que sostenía en sus brazos, hipnotizado por el suave ascenso y descenso de su pecho._

_-Hola Harry –habló en voz suave y baja, y el Harry de 15 años se vio fascinado acercándose para poder escucharlo, su profesor siguiéndole también con curiosidad._

_“Eres un pequeño niño lindo ¿sabes? Pero no le digas a tu mami que he dicho eso –susurró con complicidad, estirando su mano para acariciar con suavidad la piel de su rostro._

_En el momento en el que el dedo de Severus hizo contacto con la piel de Harry, un par de largas pestañas negras se movieron, revelando un par de brillantes ojos verdes, los ojos más hermosos que Severus había visto alguna vez._

_Un suave jadeo se le escapó, cuando esa mirada se reunió con la suya, y al momento siguiente tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, ante una luz blanca cegadora que emergió en la habitación, mientras la magia pulsaba como una tormenta a su alrededor, buscando liberarse._

_Una oleada de amor, proteccionismo, un sentido de pertenencia entró en su conciencia, y por primera vez en su vida, Severus Snape se encontró completo y feliz._

Tanto Harry como Snape miraban maravillados como el bono se había creado, y las diferentes emociones que se expresaban en la cara del joven profesor, a medida que el recuerdo continuaba.

_Luego de un momento la magia dejó de girar, y Severus consideró prudente abrir los ojos, poco a poco._

_Lo primero que vio fue a Harry, profundamente dormido en sus brazos, el indicio de una sonrisa en sus labios, una diminuta luz dorada brillando en su mejilla donde su mano estaba tocando todavía._

_-¿Qué fue eso? –James inquirió, mientras que Lili se acercó a ambos, mirando asombrada, incrédula y feliz._

_Lo que más le impactó ver a Harry, fue la absoluta mirada de adoración que tenía Severus, mientras seguía absorto en el bebé durmiendo en sus brazos:_

_-Mi precioso –susurró en voz inaudible, al tiempo que Lili dijo:_

_-Merlín... esto es... increíble…_

_-¿Qué es lo increíble, Lils? –James comenzaba a impacientarse._

_-Ellos son… ellos… Mi pequeño... mi bebé es... es el alma gemela de Severus._

_Lo último que la pareja vio de la memoria, fue como James Potter caía al suelo, desmayado._

> **_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_ **

_Al momento siguiente se encontraron parados en el cuarto de Harry, donde Lili estaba frenéticamente tratando de calmar a un Harry de unos 10 meses, quien lloraba a todo pulmón._

_-Shh, Harry –suplicó, mientras lo mecía de ida y vuelta-. Yo sé que te sientes enfermo bebé, pero por favor deja de llorar._

_Se mantuvo paseándose por unos minutos sin lograr callar al pequeño, hasta que un golpe en la puerta la hizo girarse para abrirla._

_-¡Severus! –exclamó con sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado-. ¿Cómo estás?_

_Él la abrazó, besando su mejilla_

_-Estoy bien, Lils –dijo, con una sonrisa mientras su atención estaba puesta en Harry, quien todavía lloraba._

_-No es que no me alegre el verte, Sev, pero ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? –inquirió, mientras intentaba calmar a Harry, quien había comenzado a llorar más fuerte aún-. Es más de media noche –remarcó, en forma innecesaria._

_-Ya lo sé, Lils, pero me sentía incómodo y molesto, no podía dormir. Por eso llamé a James por flu, para preguntarle si Harry estaba bien, y él me dijo que tenía fiebre –explicó, mientras ponía una mano en la sonrojada mejilla del bebé, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al notar lo caliente que se sentía al tacto-. Traje algunas pociones –continuó, sacando una bolsa de cuero reducida de su bolsillo-. Quizás ayuden._

_-Te lo agradezco, Sev, pero no me ha permitido darle ni siquiera un reductor de fiebre –Lili suspiró, sentándose en una mecedora, cansancio evidente en sus rasgos-. Cada vez que intento dárselo, me lo devuelve._

_-¿Pequeño mocoso terco no eres tú? –Severus habló con cariño a Harry, volviendo a acariciar su mejilla, al ver como el bebé parecía calmarse con su toque-. Le estás dando muchos problemas a mami –siguió hablándole con ternura, mientras que Lili lo miraba, estupefacta._

_-No puedo creer que se esté calmando –resopló, al ver como el llanto comenzaba a disminuir a unos hipidos ocasionales-. Llevo más de 3 horas intentándolo –agregó._

_Severus solo sonrió, y a Harry le pareció absolutamente hermosa esa sonrisa._

_-¿Me lo prestas? –pidió, tendiendo sus brazos para el niño._

_Lili sonrió._

_-Es todo tuyo, quiero ver si puedes mantenerlo calmado –desafió-. Yo voy a ir en busca de un café ¿quieres uno?_

_-Te agradecería si –la sonrisa de Severus se amplió, mientras tomaba al pequeño Harry de los brazos de su madre._

_-Hola, mi precioso –susurró, mirando a esos ojos verdes tan hermosos-. ¿Le has dado un mal rato a mami? Yo creo que ella exagera ¿verdad mi precioso?_

Harry estaba maravillado viendo como su frío, odiado, sarcástico, y cruel profesor de pociones actuaba con su yo más joven. Era tan… dulce, y tierno, y hermoso… “¿Podría actuar así de nuevo?” –se preguntó, distraídamente.

_Vio como Severus, poco a poco y con infinita paciencia engatusó al bebé Harry a tomar el reductor de fiebre, haciendo muecas y hablando en voz suave, persuadiéndolo con dulzura._

_-Ese es mi niño precioso, ese es mi Harry –lo alabó, una vez que hubiera tomado toda la poción, sin desperdiciar ni un poquito-. Eres un niño muy inteligente ¿no es así? –murmuró, acomodándolo mejor en sus brazos, acariciando su carita-. Te he echado mucho de menos, mi precioso. Fueron muchos días sin poder verte._

_Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Lili había dejado la habitación en busca del café, tanto Harry como Snape estaban cautivados, mirando como el Severus del recuerdo interactuaba con su alma gemela en forma tan diferente a su comportamiento habitual._

_Vieron en total asombro, como Severus se instaló en la mecedora previamente ocupada por Lili, Harry firmemente escondido en sus brazos, y comenzó a cantar, una ternura evidente en su voz:_

**_Duerme mi niño, yo no me voy, duerme pequeño, yo aquí estoy._ **

**_Yo te prometo, que no me iré, cuando despiertes, aquí estaré._ **

_Arrullado por la voz suave, y protegido en los brazos cálidos y amorosos de su compañero, Harry se quedó profundamente dormido._

_Sintieron como la memoria se adelantó algunos minutos, y vieron a Lili entrando en la habitación, una tierna mirada y sonrisa en su cara al ver la imagen con la cual se encontró: Harry, pacíficamente dormido en los brazos de Severus, sus labios dibujados en una sonrisa, y Severus, profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la mecedora, su cara en un seño tranquilo, más contenido de lo que Lili lo había visto nunca._

_-Me alegro de que Harry te tenga, Severus –Lili murmuró-. Sé que tú lo harás feliz, lo protegerás y le darás todo el amor que él se merece. Estarás con él no importa lo que suceda, y él te cuidará y amará en igual medida._ _Me alegra saber que mi hijo estará en buenas manos, Sev, y que tú lo protegerás como nosotros no podremos hacerlo._

_Y con esas últimas palabras, la memoria finalizó._

 

* * *

 

 

Fueron expulsados del pensadero en la oficina de Nagnok, y pronto, Severus tuvo a un Harry llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos, mientras que sus propias lágrimas empañaban su visión.

-Ella sabía… ella lo sabía… ella siempre supo…. –logró ahogar Harry entre sollozos, aferrándose a su profesor como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Severus apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño, intentando hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que no se encontraba solo.

-“Prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo y amarlo, Lili. Harry no va a volver a sufrir, nunca” –silenciosamente selló su juramento, mientras sostenía al chico en sus brazos.

 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 

Una hora después, y luego de que Harry ingiriera una poción calmante, se encontraban en la entrada a la cámara donde se harían los rituales.

Si bien Harry estaba mucho más calmado, Severus podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Una vez que entraron decidió tirar a un lado al chico para poder tener unas palabras con él:

-Todo va a estar bien, Harry –dijo con tranquilidad, escondiendo con éxito su propio nerviosismo-. Vamos a salir de esto rápido.

Harry tomó una respiración inestable y miró a los ojos de su profesor:

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? –sabía que estaba actuando como un niño asustadizo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Siempre –y Severus estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa.

 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 

Unos minutos más tarde, y Severus estaba muy preocupado por Harry, más preocupado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

Le había impactado el tener evidencias físicas y tangibles del abuso que el muchacho había recibido en manos de sus familiares, una prueba más de lo equivocado que había estado durante esos años.

La mirada ansiosa que Harry había enviado en su dirección cuando los duendes le habían pedido que se desnudase hizo que Severus se preguntara ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Su respuesta llegó prontamente, cuando vio la espalda desnuda del joven y en una palabra era... doloroso.

Doloroso fue el saber lo mucho que Harry había sufrido a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia, y fue doloroso el golpe de saber (una vez más) que todas sus nociones preconcebidas sobre él eran totalmente inadecuadas, injustas, y falsas.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que maldijo la existencia de Dumbledore, (y no por primera vez) deseó que la astucia Slitherin de Harry no lo hubiera detenido en el pasillo de Gringots.

Numerosas cicatrices de diferentes texturas y tamaños, cruzadas y superpuestas adornaban la espalda del joven, y sospechaba (con justa razón) que en su frente encontraría un poco más.

Eso se confirmó cuando Harry se posicionó en el suelo, con tan solo una tela para tapar sus regiones inferiores.

-¿Qué te hicieron, mi precioso? –susurró con la voz quebrada, mientras que su mente evocaba la imagen del bebé Harry, un bebé tan inocente como lo era el chico que yacía en el frío suelo de piedra de esa cámara.

En ese momento Harry buscó su mirada, y Severus se perdió en esos ojos verdes, los ojos de la persona que había sido su pasado, era su presente, y sería su futuro.

-Quédate conmigo –articuló-, yo también te necesito.

Los duendes comenzaron con el ritual, y los ojos de Harry se cerraron por su propia voluntad, mientras Severus miraba como un halcón, detrás de una barrera puesta por los duendes para su propia protección.

Luego de 5 minutos el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, un signo de que el horrocrux estaba luchando.

A los 10 minutos comenzaron los gritos, y 15 minutos después una aureola negra comenzó a salir desde la cicatriz del chico en sarcillos oscuros.

El canto de los duendes subió de volumen, y los gritos y la lucha de Harry subieron en intensidad también. De repente, todo quedó en silencio.

Severus corrió hacia delante, intentando ir con Harry, pero Nagnok lo detuvo.

-Tienes que esperar a que terminen de sellar el horrocrux.

Vio con desesperación como Harry yacía en el suelo, pálido e inmóvil.

Una vez que los duendes le dieron luz verde, y que la barrera fue bajada momentáneamente no perdió tiempo en correr hacia su alma gemela, acunando el cuerpo de su compañero en sus brazos.

Harry gimió, mientras que él le limpió los restos de la sangre que había en su rostro con una franela húmeda que Nagnok le había proporcionado.

-Shh Harry, ya pasó –intentó calmarlo-, abre los ojos –medio pidió, medio suplicó.

Ojos verdes cansados se abrieron, y Harry enfocó en él su mirada con dificultad.

-Todavía estás aquí –dijo en un susurro asombrado.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, mocoso. ¿Alguna vez he roto mi palabra, señor Potter?

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa descarada.

-No… nunca. Lo siento, profesor.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa preguntándose: ¿cómo era posible que pudiera actuar así con Harry? ¿Por qué en 24 horas su percepción y trato con el chico habían cambiado tanto?

Fue sacado de sus meditaciones cuando Nagnok le informó que se haría la última parte del ritual, y pronto Harry estaba en una especie de pileta de barro, con runas dibujadas a los costados interiores, la cual contenía una poción de color turquesa, una poción especial hecha por duendes.

La barrera fue erigida de nuevo, y Severus vio con aprensión como la poción iba cambiando de colores a medida que se introducía en el cuerpo de Harry, mientras se encontraba en una burbuja de agua para no ahogarse.

Varios impulsos de magia y destellos de colores dieron la señal de que los bloques se estaban disolviendo, y unos minutos después la boca del chico se abrió en un grito silencioso, mientras que los bloqueos de la memoria se rompían.

Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por el rostro de Harry, y su boca se movía sin pronunciar


	13. Nuevos despertares

-Estás aquí –Neville se sentó a su lado, observando su rostro con preocupación-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Draco?

-Estoy preocupado… por Harry y por mi padrino –admitió, luego de haberse mantenido callado por unos minutos-. ¿Qué crees que vayan a encontrar en Gringots?

-No lo sé, pero espero que a la larga sea algo bueno para ellos. Se merecen ser felices, ambos han pasado por mucho ya –fue su respuesta sincera.

-¿Crees que Severus pueda olvidar todo el odio que siente hacia Harry?

-Lo hará –Neville dijo con absoluta seguridad-. Un vínculo alma gemela es uno de los vínculos más fuertes que existen en la magia. Ese vínculo es indestructible, y por más que Dumbledore lo haya bloqueado, en algún momento iba a descubrirse, e inevitablemente los habría acercado.

-¿Los obliga? –Draco hizo una mueca, para nada contento con esa posibilidad.

-No. Harry y el profesor Snape se aman, ese amor se creó desde el momento en el que el vínculo se hizo presente, e independientemente del tiempo y las cosas que ocurriesen el amor ganaría al final. Se necesitan el uno al otro y no para sobrevivir, sino para poder ser felices y sentirse completos –explicó-. Harry es la otra mitad del profesor y viceversa. Nadie podría hacerlos más felices que el otro, nadie los entendería mejor, ellos son un alma dividida en 2.

-¿Crees que eso sea suficiente?

-Lo será. Como te dije el amor ya está presente, y si hay sentimientos tan contradictorios en ellos es por culpa de la manipulación de Dumbledore.

-Me quedo más tranquilo, Neville. No me gustaría ni que Harry o Severus sufrieran.

-Van a ser muy felices, ya lo verás. Los chicos son una prueba de ello. La magia nunca los habría bendecido si no los creyera dignos de ese don.

Draco sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Qué haríamos sin tu positivismo? –dijo abrazándolo.

-No soy el único, Luna es igual.

-Lo sé, pero Fred se pondría demasiado celoso si yo la abrazara tan seguido como lo hago contigo.

Neville rio, pero estuvo de acuerdo con él.

 

* * *

 

Severus regresó a la conciencia poco a poco, consciente de un peso que se había levantado de sus hombros, y sabiendo (aunque en el momento no lo entendía) que a partir de ese momento no volvería a estar solo nunca más, que tenía algo que sería suyo, alguien a quien amar.

Notó un cálido peso reconfortante en su mano, y al volver la cabeza pudo comprobar que era una mejilla la cual se encontraba apretada contra la misma. En ese momento los recuerdos de lo sucedido ese día volvieron a él en una avalancha.

Se incorporó con inquietud, y posó sus ojos en la figura todavía dormida a su lado.

En algún momento del tiempo que llevaban dormidos Harry se había movido de tal forma que no era su mano la cual Severus sostenía, sino que el chico había utilizado su mano como almohada.

Eso en vez de molestarlo levantó una oleada de afecto hacia el menor.

Miró detenidamente al muchacho, y quedó impactado al percibir los diversos cambios operados en Harry durante el ritual.

Ya no parecía una copia exacta de James Potter, sus facciones y físico habían cambiado de manera significativa.

En ese momento Severus comprendió que Dumbledore había puesto un fuerte hechizo glamour en Harry para que su parecido con su padre se acentuara, y de esa forma fuera fácil odiarlo para Severus.

No por primera vez, maldijo al profesor por semejante manipulación.

Lo observó, percatándose de los increíbles cambios que se habían sucedido:

Su cuerpo se había tonificado un poco, aunque todavía se notaba que le haría falta comer un poco más, pero con algunas pociones de nutrición y un entrenamiento adecuado el atractivo de Harry sería muchísimo más notable de lo que era a simple vista.

Severus se quedó mirándolo embelesado, sin poder creer que esa magnífica persona tanto interior como exteriormente fuera su alma gemela.

Era todo lo que él había soñado en su juventud y aún más.

La belleza de Lili estaba presente, aunque se notaban mucho más los rasgos Black heredados de su abuela Dorea Black.

Su piel era de porcelana, perfectamente cremosa que podría dorarse con un poco de sol, sin imperfecciones ni marcas. Su pelo (antes indomable corto y desordenado) había sido remplazado por un pelo negro como la noche, largo que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, en un hermoso contraste con su piel.

Severus se acercó un poco más, para mirar de frente las facciones de Harry.

Sus labios delicados, rosados y perfectos que pedían ser bes… sacudió la cabeza, y se fijó en su nariz, recta y afilada, y esos pómulos altos y angulosos, los cuales daban a su apariencia un porte aristocrático impresionante.

La cicatriz de rayo seguía presente, aunque no era tan visible, y aunque lo fuera a Severus no le importaría, porque Harry era, en una sola palabra: HERMOSO.

Sus ojos se encontraban escondidos tras largas, negras y elegantes pestañas, pero Severus intuía que el color verde esmeralda que tanto amaba seguiría presente cuando pudiera contemplarlos.

En ese momento el chico soltó un gemido, y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

El aliento de Severus quedó atrapado en sus pulmones al ver la belleza completa de su futura pareja.

Los ojos de Harry eran de un verde esmeralda impresionante, su color dándole una apariencia más etérea a su imagen. Esos ojos brillaban casi como la luz de la maldición asesina realzando su belleza. Se podía ver en sus profundidades el poder de Harry, su calidez. Esos ojos eran hechizantes, y Severus se vio perdido en sus profundidades.

-Y será solamente mío –no pudo evitar pensar, orgulloso a más no poder de su descubrimiento. Harry era su alma gemela, suyo y de nadie más.

Harry soltó otro gemido, y el mayor volvió a la realidad:

-¿Harry? –pidió con voz suave.

El joven enfocó su mirada en él, abriendo los ojos totalmente alerta al percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Prof… Severus? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con voz ronca-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Dentro de una cámara, en las profundidades de Gringots –fue su respuesta, al tiempo que encontró una jarra de agua, y tras llenar un vaso se lo pasó al chico para que la bebiera.

-Gracias –dijo, al tiempo que se incorporaba él también-. ¿Salió todo bien, no es así? –pidió, inquieto.

-Velo por ti mismo –Severus sonrió, conjurando un espejo de mano.

Harry contempló su reflejo con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué...?

-Al parecer también tenías un fuerte glamour en tu persona –explicó.

-Al igual que tú –Harry miró hacia su futura pareja, una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en sus facciones al tomar el espejo que le ofrecía.

Su pelo seguía siendo negro y largo, pero la apariencia grasosa había sido remplazada por una suavidad sedosa. Su piel no era cetrina, sino que era pálida, como si fuera de porcelana, y sus dientes, previamente amarillos y torcidos eran rectos y blancos, sus labios eran totalmente besa… (Harry se sonrojó ante su último pensamiento) mientras que su nariz si bien seguía siendo grande, ya no era tan ganchuda ni tan desproporcionada, sus pómulos eran afilados, y tenía una elegancia natural que al mago más joven lo atrajo enseguida.

Para Harry, su profesor era hermoso sin esa expresión tan dura que solía tener, y sus ojos negros complementaban a la perfección su imagen, logrando que Harry lo señalara como hermoso a sus ojos.

-Y es mío –se sorprendió pensando, dándole la bienvenida al orgullo y la posesión que lo embargó al percatarse de eso. _Solamente mío, y no voy a compartirlo con nadie._

-Yo… no puedo creerlo –fue lo único que Severus logró musitar.

Harry abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo que lo pondría en ridículo, y fue salvado por la entrada de Nagnok, acompañado por otro duende.

-Buenos días –saludó-, este es Brundok, es un duende sanador –explicó al ver el gesto de interrogante que Harry tenía.

Severus lo reconoció por lo que no dijo nada, ese duende era quien había examinado a Harry cuando había caído inconsciente luego de terminado el ritual.

Una vez de que ambos fueron certificados con excelente estado de salud (y de que le diera una lista de pociones que Harry debería tomar al menos por un mes) y luego de que Severus se comprometiera a hacerlas él mismo, se dirigieron junto a Nagnok a la oficina de este último.

-Quiero decirles que me impactó vuestros cambios de imagen –el duende habló con sinceridad.

-No fue el único –Severus murmuró, casi sin querer, mientras que las mejillas de Harry ardieron al recordar sus pensamientos anteriores al contemplar los cambios de su profesor.

Una vez que hubieran firmado los papeles de emancipación de Harry, recibido los anillos de heredero, luego de que Severus aceptara el señorío de los Prince (pasando a tener el apellido en forma automática) ultimado los detalles con respecto a la lectura pública del testamento de los Potter (la cual se haría la semana siguiente en presencia de todos los implicados en el

mismo) y de que tanto Harry como Severus recibieran tarjetas del banco las cuales funcionarían como una tarjeta de crédito tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, salieron rumbo a un oftalmólogo mágico, el cual se encontraba en una callejuela dentro del callejón Diagon, con Severus colocándose un glamour para que no lo identificaran, mientras que Harry solo tuvo que cubrir su cicatriz.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Simona Lewis –se presentó la dueña, al tiempo que les daba paso.

-Buenas tardes –respondieron ambos hombres al unísono.

La oftalmóloga fue rápida y eficiente haciendo su trabajo, y media hora después la vista de Harry fue corregida del todo por fin. Lo único que debería hacer sería tomar una poción para aliviar los mareos y dolor de cabeza durante 3 días en el desayuno, hasta que se adaptara a ver con normalidad.

Severus agradeció profusamente a la magia, por darle la oportunidad y el placer de poder contemplar esos hermosos y maravillosos ojos verdes sin esas horribles gafas, aunque también pensó que debería tener bien vigilados a los depredadores que querrían poner las manos encima a su Harry.

Por Merlín, ni siquiera es mi novio y ya estoy celoso –resopló, sin saber que los pensamientos de Harry iban por el mismo camino, dado que el chico estaba pensando en que tendría que ampliar su repertorio de maldiciones para utilizarlas en las personas que osaran colocar sus ojos en su Severus. Porque era suyo, y no pensaba compartirlo con nadie.

A sugerencia de Nagnok, fueron a Olivander, quien sin pedir explicaciones dijo que la magia de ambos había cambiado, y que por lo tanto las varitas que tenían ya no les servirían.

El trámite les llevó unas buenas 2 horas, dado que para Harry, el fabricante tuvo que hacer una varita especial con madera de un sauce negro (el cual según Olivander llevaba extinto más de 500 años) y la única pieza que quedaba de él estaba en esa varita. Su núcleo estaba compuesta por la pluma de un cuervo chatam (un cuervo negro que cuidaba y protegía a niños carenciados de afecto) algunas escalas de un dragón (igual al que Harry se había enfrentado en el torneo del año anterior) y una gota de sangre, la cual Harry entregó con reticencia.

El mango de su varita fue coronado por mitril, un poderoso metal que era muy raro, y que ayudaría a canalizar y controlar su poder, eran pocas las varitas que necesitaran de un metal en su composición.

Lo que dejaba tranquilo al joven, era que la varita solo funcionaría para él, porque estaba atada a su sangre.

Harry quedó muy satisfecho con la misma, dado que era hermosa, y se sentía más poderoso que nunca. Sentía a la magia corriendo en sus venas, llenando de calidez cada parte de él, sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en años.

Severus pudo (luego de un largo rato de discusiones) comprarle una funda de varita de cuero de dragón, la cual podía hacerse invisible en su brazo, y tenía protecciones anti convocantes, y anti desarme.

Él también tuvo que ajustar su varita, aunque en su caso solo necesitó unas gotas de su propia sangre para lograrlo.

Una vez que salieron, Harry pidió con timidez si sería posible el ir a comprar ropa, alegando que nunca había comprado más de lo absolutamente necesario por miedo a excederse y gastar el dinero que tenía, pensando que era lo único, pero que quería tener su propio guardarropa, sin tener que volver a utilizar la ropa de segunda mano de su primo.

Severus estuvo completamente de acuerdo con esa observación, aconsejándole que tenía que comprar ropa de acuerdo a su estatus de heredero de prestigiosos apellidos.

Por eso se dirigieron a un sector más exclusivo del callejón, donde Harry se proveyó de numerosas y elegantes túnicas, camisas, chalecos, pantalones, jerséis, botas, zapatos y otras cosas.

El profesor de pociones aprovechó también para hacer sus propias compras, consciente de que tenía que mejorar su apariencia, notando como gracias a los hechizos levantados de su persona ya no se sentía viejo, feo ni repulsivo.

Más de una vez había pillado a Harry mirándole, y rogaba que el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta de la forma en la que sus ojos seguían su figura también.

Luego, a su sugerencia, fueron al Londres muggle, donde en un centro comercial se aprovisionaron de ropa, calzados y accesorios muggles, con Severus casi babeando al ver a Harry vestido con un vaquero ajustado, y una camisa que resaltaba sus ojos, e insinuaba el atractivo físico que el joven tendría con el entrenamiento y las pociones adecuadas.

-Por Merlín, Harry, te ves…

El chico se sonrojó, mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó con timidez, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Severus no respondió con palabras, pero dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo del chico, dejando que su mirada hablase en su lugar.

El sonrojo de Harry se profundizó, aunque también se sentía satisfecho por la aprobación que había visto en los ojos de su compañero.

Luego de que pagaran y redujeran sus pertenencias, fueron a un almuerzo tardío en un McDonald, para deleite de Harry, quien nunca había ido a un lugar así, y solo había oído de él a través de su primo y sus amigos.

Severus maldijo una vez más a Dumbledore y los Dursley por la infancia que Harry había tenido que pasar gracias a ellos.

Luego de eso fueron a una tienda donde Harry compró productos de higiene, y algunas bandas elásticas para su pelo.

Una vez y terminadas sus diligencias volvieron lentamente hacia el Caldero Chorreante, y antes de que Severus entrara, Harry tiró de su mano para llamar su atención:

-¿Qué sucede? –pidió el mayor, mientras se daba la vuelta, sin percatarse en un primer momento de lo cerca que se encontraban uno del otro.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos fue estimulante, y sintieron como la magia se acumulaba a su alrededor, girando, e intentando llegar a la magia del compañero cercano.

Era su vínculo, manifestándose por primera vez en años, aunque ellos, tan compenetrados en el otro no se dieron por enterados.

Harry miró a esos ojos negros que habían ocupado su pensamiento todas esas horas, y sonrió:

-Solo quería darte las gracias, por todo.

Severus respondió a esa sonrisa, y a Harry nunca le había parecido tan hermoso como en ese momento.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, mí… Harry, lo hice con gusto.

Se miraron por otro largo momento, ninguno de los dos quería romper la atmósfera tan linda que habían creado.

En un momento de impulso Harry dio un paso adelante, estirándose hasta depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de su profesor.

Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ni el brillo que entró en su mirada al sentir los suaves labios de Harry contra su mejilla, (y no por primera vez) deseó tener la valentía para girar la cabeza, y besar esos deliciosos labios que lo traían loco.

Harry se alejó poco a poco, el sonrojo profundizado.

-No es nada, Harry. Fue un placer para mí.

La sonrisa del chico fue aún mayor, dejando prendado a Severus por su hermosura en ese momento.

Y con la sonrisa de Harry pegada en su retina, y sintiendo todavía el suave tacto de sus labios en su mejilla, ambos volvieron a Hogwarts, preparados para la sorpresa que les darían al resto de los ocultos.


	14. La bienvenida

Harry y Severus, utilizaron la chimenea para volver al castillo más rápido, y de paso evitar cruzarse con el director. Tenían planes para llevar a cabo, y no convenía que por un accidente Dumbledore se diera cuenta de lo que podía llegar a suceder.

Cuando Harry Salió de la chimenea en la oficina de su profesor de pociones, fue atrapado por éste para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Al sentir los fuertes brazos de Severus rodeándolo, respiró fuerte, intentando controlar la loca carrera que su corazón comenzó, y a su nariz llegó nuevamente ese olor a hierbas, limón y Severus... ese olor a pociones que lo identificaba.

-Ten más cuidado, Harry, o vas a terminar en el suelo –dijo sin ocultar su diversión.

-Odio el flu –dijo molesto, sintiendo la diversión de su maestro-, y además no voy a caer, siempre que tú estés para atraparme –musitó, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Por qué razón había dicho semejante cosa?

El profesor apretó los brazos a su alrededor, intentando prolongar el momento, no teniendo suficiente de Harry y su presencia, tan cálida, y especial.

-Harry, mírame –pidió.

Ojos verdes brillantes cumplieron con los negros, y ambos pudieron notar los sentimientos del otro, como un espejo.

Sabían muy conscientemente que lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos era rápido, y que era solo el comienzo de lo que vendría, y que sus sentimientos y acciones cambiarían a medida que el tiempo siguiera su curso.

Entendían que el vínculo alma los instaría a acercarse e interactuar de forma rápida y espontánea, que los persuadiría a estar juntos, conocerse... e inexplicablemente, ese conocimiento los reconfortaba, y si fueran sinceros lo esperaban en gran medida.

_-“El vínculo querrá recuperar el tiempo perdido, los años que no pudieron estar cerca. No va a apresurarlos al manifestarse en forma física como la intimidad del sexo, sino que lo hará emocionalmente” –Nagnok explicó, ignorando por completo el sonrojo de la cara de Harry cuando hizo referencia a la parte física de su vínculo, mientras que Severus suspiró en relieve al saber que el vínculo no exigiría intimidad para ellos, no cuando Harry, evidentemente no estaba listo para ese paso-. Los hará conocerse sin prejuicios, secretos o máscaras, les hará conocer la verdadera alma del otro. Es la forma en la que funciona, él les ayudará a sacar lo mejor de ustedes”_

Tanto para Harry como Severus era extraño el hecho de saber que no habría persona en el mundo que conociera mejor al otro que su pareja, y eso explicaba el que el Severus del futuro hubiera regañado a Harry cuando se culpó por el que su tío estuviera a punto de violarlo.

_-“Yo sé todo sobre él, así como él sabe todo sobre mí” –Severus le había dicho a Astoria, y ahora le encontraban total sentido a eso._

Ninguno de los dos admitiría (al menos por el momento) que anhelaban llegar a tener lo que el Harry y Severus del futuro les habían mostrado, esa familia feliz y amorosa, esa adoración infinita, el brillo de devoción, ese amor único e intangible, esa felicidad.

La esperanza, la expectativa, el respeto, el amor que estaba despertando poco a poco pero invariablemente apenas velado; todo eso se encontraba reflejado en los ojos del otro, solo para que su compañero del alma pudiera verlo.

-Tú no vas a caer –prometió-. Yo no dejaré que lo hagas.

-Lo sé –Harry respondió, y era tal la confianza en esos expresivos ojos, que por un momento Severus contuvo la respiración-. Yo creo en ti, ya te lo he dicho antes.

-Y aún no logro comprenderlo del todo –admitió, disfrutando de la cercanía de su niño joven, respirando su olor.

La mirada de Harry nunca se apartó de la suya mostrando su sinceridad cuando habló:

-Porque tú siempre has sido una constante en mi vida –comenzó a explicar, su voz segura-. En estos años has sido el único que me ha dado un sentido de normalidad y realidad. Nunca te has dejado llevar por ese estúpido título del “niño- que- vivió” me has tratado como un alumno más, sin concesiones, ni adulación de ningún tipo.

-Eso no es tan cierto, Harry –Severus interrumpió, sus ojos demostrando su congoja-. Me he dejado llevar por mis prejuicios, me he cegado y te he tratado de forma imperdonable, reprobable e injusta.

-Yo… no voy a negar eso –concedió-, pero dime ¿cuánto de eso lo hiciste por la rivalidad y el odio hacia mi padre? ¿Cuánto de eso fue bajo las manipulaciones y pociones del director? – hizo una mueca al nombrarlo-. Y mira lo que en realidad sucedía –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y dolida-. Ni siquiera eso era verdad.

Un intenso brillo de dolor entró en los ojos de Severus, mientras que reconocía lo dicho por el joven.

-Eran mis amigos… ellos me aceptaron a pesar de todo… ni siquiera me juzgaron cuando supieron que era… que era un mortífago –susurró con un nudo en la garganta-. Mi hermana me perdonó olvidándose de que yo… de que yo la llamé una “sangre sucia”

Estaban tan concentrados en su plática, que ninguno notó que Harry todavía continuaba firmemente en los brazos de Severus, sin moverse, ni la presencia de otra entidad con ellos, ni la alegría que esta tenía al observarlos.

-Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore tuvo algo que ver en eso también –Harry musitó.

-Yo también lo creo.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los 2, mientras que disfrutaban de la paz que el sentirse cerca les daba.

-Lo que más me duele –Severus habló de repente-, es el no haberlos podido llorar adecuadamente, el no haberme despedido de ellos –su voz se quebró al final, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Harry envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de su profesor, intentando darle consuelo, sabiendo que tenía razón en eso.

-Puedes hacerlo ahora –habló en voz baja-. Ahora puedes recordarlos realmente. Puedes recordar todos los momentos felices, y también los tristes, recordarlos sin el odio, la culpa…

Severus suspiró:

-Eres una persona increíble, Harry –murmuró maravillado-. ¿Cómo no vi nada de esto antes?

El chico se sonrojó ante eso.

De repente, se sobresaltaron al sentir una corriente de alegría y diversión dentro de ellos, y ambos miraron a todos lados con los ojos abiertos:

-¿Qué es eso?

_ *Mis niños, mis herederos –una voz cálida, femenina susurró en sus mentes. _

El control de Severus sobre Harry se tensó con una mano, mientras que su varita se disparó en la otra:

-¿Quién eres?

_*Tranquilo, mi niño, yo no voy a hacerles daño –la voz habló en forma apaciguadora._

-¿Quién eres? –repitió, sin hacerle caso.

_*Mis niños olvidados, los abandonados, mis favoritos._

-¿¿Hogwarts? –Harry inquirió, tentativamente.

Una sensación de aprobación pasó por ellos.

_*Siempre tan intuitivo e inteligente –respondió con voz afectuosa, y la diversión fluyó cuando la boca de Severus quedó completamente abierta._

-¿De verdad es Hogwarts? –logró farfullar, cuando pudo poner sus expresiones bajo control.

_*Lo soy, mi niño. Solo quería que supieran que estoy feliz de que por fin sepan que son mis herederos, y que estoy muy orgullosa de ambos._

Hogwarts mostró su diversión cuando Harry y Severus se sonrojaron furiosamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas comunicarte con nosotros? –el más joven quería saber.

-Lo mismo me pregunto –murmuró Severus.

_*Fui fundada con magia, y cada persona o criatura que vive aquí me alimenta. Soy una entidad en espíritu. Soy consciente de todo, y siempre que quiera puedo transmitir mis sensaciones y emociones. Ustedes, son los primeros desde los fundadores con los que he hablado directamente._

-Es un placer, mi Lady –la emoción de Severus no pasó desapercibida para Harry, ni para Hogwarts.

_ *Yo voy a estar aquí cada vez que me necesiten, mis niños. No olviden que ustedes son mis herederos, y tienen más peso para mí que ese viejo estúpido y loco que se hace llamar director. Ustedes son mis niños favoritos, los más queridos para mí, y yo voy a protegerlos, siempre. _

Harry y Severus parpadearon las lágrimas de sus ojos, Hogwarts siempre había sido como su primer hogar, y en ese momento pudieron entender la referencia a “los niños abandonados”

Ambos habían llegado al castillo con infancias horribles a cuestas, siendo abusados y no queridos (quizás más Harry que el propio Severus) y los 2 habían encontrado en las paredes de Hogwarts un sentido de pertenencia y cálido hogar, un refugio para sus pobres corazones.

-Gracias –fue lo único que pudieron responder.

Un sentimiento de calidez se instaló en sus corazones, y por un momento se imaginaron a una hermosa mujer, vestida de blanco abrazándolos, y al momento siguiente la presencia de Hogwarts estaba de nuevo escondida y silenciosa, como siempre.

Harry y Severus se separaron uno del otro, y se miraron a los ojos, emocionados.

-Sentí como si fuera una madre –musitó el ojiverde, una sonrisa llegando a su rostro.

-Yo también, Harry –su profesor admitió-, y me alegro de haber compartido este momento tan especial contigo.

-Al igual que yo, Severus.

 

* * *

 

 

-Esto será divertido.

Se encontraban frente a la puerta de la Guarida, mientras que Harry intentaba no reír de la expresión de su profesor.

-¿Tú crees? Seremos vistos como una exhibición de circo –masculló, y Harry lo perdió y se soltó a reír.

La expresión de Severus se suavizó, mientras que estiraba su mano para poner un mechón de pelo errante detrás de la oreja de su joven compañero, quien lo miraba fijamente. Su mano se arrastró hasta ahuecar la mejilla de Harry, disfrutando cuando éste se apoyó en su toque.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de comenzar a conocerte realmente. Sin máscaras ni engaños, tu verdadero yo –se encontró diciendo.

-No hay nada por lo que dar las gracias, esto también es nuevo para mí. Además, yo debería agradecer de igual manera.

Severus negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo:

-Harry yo… quiero hacer esto bien tan mal, quiero que funcione y te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea así.

-Y yo prometo poner todo de mi parte, también quiero esto como tú lo haces.

Volvieron a mirarse, con un peso levantándose de sus hombros al admitir que ambos iban a intentar que todo saliera bien, que intentarían ser felices.

Se apartaron renuentes, y compartieron una última mirada incierta.

$Abrir –Harry siseó, utilizando un comando en vez de su firma mágica, sabiendo (gracias a la información de Nagnok) que esta había cambiado.

Severus nunca pensó que el Parsel pudiera sonar de otra forma que rudo y maligno a sus oídos, dado que siempre lo había escuchado así cuando Voldemort lo hablaba, pero tuvo la sorpresa de darse cuenta de que con Harry era diferente, todo era diferente cuando venía de su joven compañero, y sabía que el chico era una caja de sorpresas.

La puerta se abrió, y ambos entraron encontrándose con el resto de los ocultos, y sus propios hijos en el lugar.

Un silencio repentino los recibió, y Harry tuvo que admitir que Severus tenía razón, estaban siendo observados como si fueran exhibiciones de circo, y no ayudaba el hecho de las sonrisas divertidas en las caras de Orion, Eileen y los gemelos.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Draco:

-Woow, estás como para comerte con los ojos cerrados, Harry –exclamó.

La mirada que Severus le dio prometía una muerte prolongada y silenciosa, mirada que Harry igualó al oír a Alicia decir que lo mismo podría decirse de Severus.

_-“Él es mío” –pensó, sorprendido al sentirse celoso._

Un pequeño cepillo del dorso de la mano de Severus en la suya lo volvió a la realidad, y se sonrojó cuando vio a Severus mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

-Por un momento no los reconocí –admitió Hannah, mientras observaba como Harry y su profesor abrazaban a sus hijos, y se instalaban en un sofá con ellos felizmente a su alrededor.

-¿Se comportaron? –Harry preguntó, fingiendo severidad, viendo como Severus cargaba a Liam en sus brazos. Era tan diferente ver a su profesor en esa faceta tan tierna y paternal que no podía dejar de disfrutar de la vista.

Los gemelos soltaron risitas, y Lili miró a Severus con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Nosotros siempre nos portamos bien –respondieron a coro.

-¿Porqué será que no les creo? –Severus musitó, mirándolos con una dulzura que hizo palpitar el corazón de Harry con más fuerza de lo habitual.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de tantos hijos, yo tampoco podría mantener mis manos fuera –Blaise bromeó, con una mirada apreciativa a ambos.

Harry se volvió a ruborizar, mientras que muchos murmuraban su acuerdo.

Los comentarios y miradas sobre su cambio de apariencia siguieron durante una buena media hora, hasta que Hermione no pudo más con su curiosidad:

-¿Qué les sucedió?

Severus miró cuando Harry se puso rígido a su lado, mientras palidecía.

-¿Harry?

-No quiero hablar de eso, no todavía.

-¿Tan malo es? –Neville preguntó, mirándolo preocupado.

-Muy –fue su respuesta-. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que sentía… todo era una mentira, un engaño orquestado para dañarnos.

Severus no dijo nada, pero por su mirada lo mismo era para él.

Detuvo sus ojos en Neville Longbottom, pensando en cuál sería su reacción cuando se enterase de que él, su atormentador durante 5 años, su mayor miedo (hasta el punto de convertirse en su boggart) en realidad era su padrino.

-La abuela Minie estuvo aquí y dijo que volvería luego de la cena –Eileen comentó sacándolo de sus reflexiones-. Quería ver como estabais.

-Harry, la profesora Umbridge preguntó por ti al ver que no asististe a defensa, y dijo que tenías detención esta noche –Dean explicó rápidamente.

Harry se fue más pálido si eso era posible.

-Esa ... “mujer” no va a volver a hacerte daño de ninguna manera, Harry –Severus prometió-, y juro que va a pagar por lo que te hizo a ti, y a cualquier otro alumno.

-¿Podemos ayudar? –Fred, George, Draco, y sorprendentemente Neville prácticamente rogaron a su profesor.

-Debo estar loco, pero si, voy a dejar que me ayuden.

Las risas de todos siguieron a su declaración, mientras los 4 chicos miraban maravillados a su profesor de pociones.

Se comunicaron a través del espejo con el Harry y Severus del futuro, quienes compartieron miradas divertidas al ver como casi de forma inconsciente los ojos del Harry y el Severus más jóvenes se pegaban al otro de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué no nos advirtieron de todo esto? –Severus les reprochó.

-Porque ustedes tienen que experimentar todas esas cosas juntos, de nada va a servir nuestra ayuda en esto.

-¿Hay más? –Harry inquirió, temeroso.

-Algunas cosas, que sabrán a su tiempo –su contraparte respondió.

-Solo asegúrense de meditar antes de irse a dormir esta noche –Severus aconsejó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las memorias que el ritual desbloqueó entrarán en su conciencia en ese momento, y créanme no será nada fácil.

Tanto Harry como Severus tomaron en consideración lo dicho por sus futuros yo, aprensivos por lo que podría suceder.

McGonnagall (como Eileen había dicho) se detuvo después de la cena, y fue otra sorprendida al ver los cambios en ambos.

-Esto es increíble –dijo luego de mirar por unos minutos.

Severus bufó.

-No sé cuántas veces lo he escuchado ya –murmuró, no muy contento.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Un montón de cosas –Harry admitió con renuencia, compartiendo una mirada con su profesor.

-Pero queremos esperar para contároslo. Hay cosas que todavía tenemos que asimilar, y... todavía nos queda una parte importante del proceso. Nuestras mentes tienen que ponerse al día con el regreso de algunos recuerdos que nos fueron quitados.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –McGonnagall preguntó no entendiendo.

-Al hecho de que esas memorias se encuentran en nuestro subconsciente, y emergerán esta noche, al dormir –fue la respuesta dada por su colega.

Luego de un poco más de charla, y de que Harry y Severus metieran a sus hijos a la cama se sentaron juntos en una alfombra, frente a la chimenea para meditar.

Con pacientes instrucciones de Severus (cosa que agradó y sorprendió a Harry en gran medida) pudo lograrlo, con la ayuda de su habilidad natural para oclumansia.

Ninguno de los dos pudo imaginar (mientras se metían en sus propias camas) lo difícil que sería esa noche para ambos.


	15. Chapter 15

Como el Harry del futuro lo había predicho, la noche fue de lo más difícil e inquieta.

Memoria tras memoria volvieron a Harry y Severus, memorias más felices (y otras no tanto) memorias de una vida distinta, donde los amigos y la familia estaban presentes, y donde el vínculo que compartían era parte de ellos, tanto como lo era el respirar.

Para Severus, ese final de su 5º año, donde por engaño, persuasión y miedo había tomado la marca tenebrosa, arrullado por Tom Riddle, un Tom muy diferente al Lord Voldemort que había vuelto el año anterior.

Con promesas de pertenencia, la perspectiva de ser valorado, el poder… lo habían llevado a cometer un gran error del que sería casi imposible de salir.

La charla con Lily, donde había quedado claro que Severus no había dicho la palabra “sangre sucia” por su propia voluntad (hecho que era demostrado en ese momento) cuando era visible el encanto de compulsión echado por Albus Dumbledore, por lo que la pelirroja pudo perdonarlo y retomar su amistad, cosa que fue un alivio, cuando, más tarde en ese mismo verano, Lily, con la ayuda de James y Remus, pudieron salvarlo de ser golpeado hasta la muerte por su borracho padre, y esa situación había llevado a un cambio sustancial con esos 2 merodeadores en particular, y de esa forma el cambio para el futuro.

Si bien Sirius y Peter no fueron tan receptivos a la inclusión de Severus en su grupo, la firmeza y madurez de James y Remus había sido decisiva en esa situación.

A diferencia de la creencia de que el envío de Severus a la casa de los gritos por parte de Sirius en la luna llena era una cruel broma, en realidad era un último recurso bastante bajo por parte del can merodeador, para alejar al Slytherin del grupo de una vez por todas, cosa que por supuesto, no había funcionado, sino que había alentado a dicho muchacho para completar su transformación, naciendo de esa manera Sombra.

El enojo de James y Remus hacia Sirius por lo hecho, quienes pusieron como condición la aceptación de Severus entre ellos para perdonarlo, cosa que luego de 3 dolorosos meses el testarudo Gryffindor había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes.

Ambos se soportaban, aunque solo fuese por el bien de Cornamenta, Lunático y Lily, quienes eran las personas que saldrían perjudicadas con sus peleas.

El hacerse amigos más unidos con Frank y Alice, hasta el punto de hacerlos partícipes de su grupo, lograron unirlos, y fortalecerlos mucho más.

Esos 2 últimos años de colegio, donde las crueles bromas y planificadas humillaciones se convirtieron en tardes de estudio y diversión, y noches de luna llena acompañando a Remus en sus formas animagas, lograron que fueran los 2 mejores años de escuela para James, Remus, Lily y Severus.

La fuerte decepción y el desengaño que sufrieron al darse cuenta de que Dumbledore, el autoproclamado líder de la luz era todo menos eso, ordenando a Severus a ser su espía, haciéndole elegir entre eso, o ser enviado a Azkaban con los ojos cerrados, llevando a que se volviesen cautelosos en torno a él, hasta el punto de esconder su amistad, y todo lo demás del viejo director. O al menos eso creyeron, porque Peter se encargó de reportar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, dejando al viejo mago con una gran ventaja frente a ellos.

Aquella noche en Cabeza de puerco, donde su nueva memoria mostraba como Dumbledore había orquestado todo el escenario de la profecía, y los 3 hechizos de compulsión diferentes que había tejido en Severus para lograr el objetivo de que Lord Voldemort se enterase del contenido de la misma.

Fueron restauradas todas las memorias, con el progreso de los años hasta ese fatídico día de octubre de 1981, donde los Potter fueron asesinados.

Un tumulto de emociones, sensaciones, y sentimientos fueron parte de los recuerdos, y Severus en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que durante su sueño había llorado y también sonreído en más de una ocasión.

El amor por su ahijado, el proteccionismo que tenía para Neville, la felicidad y el orgullo al saber que había sido elegido como padrino del niño por Frank y Alice, y la emoción que lo había embargado al sostenerlo en sus brazos por primera vez.

Y Harry… su hermoso y pequeño niño, ese pedacito de vida y luz que desde el principio había sido suyo, parte de su vida, de su corazón, iluminando cada parte de su oscura existencia con su sonrisa desdentada, un balbuceo feliz, una pequeña manito curiosa, y esos brillantes, inocentes, dulces e increíbles ojos verdes.

Cada momento vivido junto a él, la primera vez que lo conoció, la realización del bono alma gemela, la primera gran sonrisa de Harry dedicada solamente a Severus, esos instantes robados donde Harry cobijado en sus brazos le dedicaba una mirada somnolienta, envolviendo su pequeño puñito alrededor de su dedo, donde podía perderse en esos ojos verdes tan perfectos, donde ser Severus, solo Severus era posible, sin miradas amenazadoras, posturas intimidantes, o máscaras de mortífagos presentes.

Esas esporádicas tardes, donde podía encontrarse en la casa del valle de Godric, tirado en una alfombra con Harry, disfrutando de esos escasos momentos junto a su futuro compañero, enseñándole pequeñas cosas, muchas veces compartiendo sus momentos con Neville.

Esa primera fiebre, donde con una canción de cuna pudo lograr que Harry se durmiese, o esa primera vez donde con diminutos pasos inseguros y tambaleantes el bebé de un año llegó hasta él, mirándolo con su sonrisa donde podían verse 3 dientecitos, estirando sus brazos para que Severus lo cargase, con una mirada de orgullo dirigida hacia su pequeño compañero.

Por último pero no menos importante, esa primera vez donde Harry, con una pequeña vocecita infantil chilló: **¡Sev!** antes de lanzarse sobre él para recibirlo, luego de varios días de no haberlo visto.

Ni siquiera Lili, siendo su hermana en todo menos en la sangre había podido despertar el cariño de Severus para ese apodo tan horrible (según él) y ese pequeño mocoso lo había logrado, llenando de felicidad el corazón del pelinegro ante tan efusivo reencuentro.

Ese horrible momento luego de las muertes de James y Lili (siendo él el primero en llegar a la casa destruida) y rescatar a Harry de entre los escombros, intentando frenéticamente el consolar a su niño, sabiendo que sus padres habían muerto, y sintiéndose culpable por ello. La llegada de Hagrid y el director, y la consecuente charla con Dumbledore, donde no quería entregar al bebé, su intento de afirmar que el guardián secreto era Peter Petigrew y no Sirius Black, y ser testigo de la furia del viejo mago a su negativa de dar a Harry en forma voluntaria.

La decisión de llevar con él a Harry al castillo (para juntar sus pertenencias e irse con él a la casa de Remus) donde Dumbledore lo persiguió, y encerró en sus habitaciones, para luego (delante del propio niño) bloquear su vínculo, y borrar su memoria, para de una vez por todas alejar al bebé de su lado, y llevárselo a la casa de sus parientes, sin el consentimiento de nadie.

Los siguientes difíciles días, en los que el director manipuló cada uno de sus recuerdos hasta el punto de hacerle creer que Lili Evans era el gran amor de su vida, un amor no correspondido, y volviendo la amistad con James a un odio irracional y destructivo, con los cimientos para construir un odio profundo a Harry, su alma gemela.

Todo eso, tejido dentro de su mente, con una red tan bien construida para que Severus estuviera confiado de que era parte de sus propios escudos de oclumancia, dejando los bloqueos y manipulaciones en una zona intocable de su cabeza.

Esa vez, en el verano de 1986, donde tan de improvisto apareció en sus brazos un magullado, ensangrentado y desnudo Harry, quien había logrado (en extrema necesidad) romper el bloqueo en el vínculo, y evitar con su magia el que su tío lo violara por primera vez.

La evidente ira de Dumbledore al ser confrontado con esa realidad, y el ser testigo de como el viejo mago había atado más del núcleo mágico de Harry, bloqueando el vínculo de nuevo, todo “por el bien mayor”, por supuesto.

Y esas veces durante el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts, donde alumno y profesor se habían acercado más de lo necesario, Dumbledore había vuelto a alejarlos.

Imagen tras imagen, memoria tras memoria llenaron los espacios en blanco, armando pieza por pieza un complicado rompecabezas, con cada pequeña cosa aumentando el odio y la sed de venganza hacia Dumbledore.

Cuando la mañana llegó al castillo, Severus Snape abrió los ojos lentamente, haciéndose consciente de su entorno, poco a poco.

Se masajeó las sienes, con un largo suspiro, su mente llena de todos sus recuerdos, su verdadera vida por primera vez en más de 14 años.

-En que lío me dejaron, chicos –susurró al techo con una sonrisa triste, pensando en James y Lili-. ¿Cómo vamos a poder arreglar todo esto? Son demasiadas cosas –suspiró-. Frank y Alice… Por Merlín, Dumbledore pudo ayudarlos antes, evitar que fueran torturados hasta la locura, y no lo hizo.

Un recuerdo de un aterrorizado Neville llegando en un traslador a su casa, ese trágico día donde los Longbottom fueron torturados, un desesperado Severus llamando por flu al director, pidiendo ayuda, la cual llegó varias horas después, cuando ya no podrían hacer nada por ellos.

_Aunque quizás era eso exactamente lo que quería ¿no? Eran otra piedra en su zapato… Juro que voy a ayudarlos. No solo para retribuir a mi ahijado por todo lo que le hice, sino que para recuperar parte de mis amigos, parte de lo que perdí esa maldita noche._

Se levantó y dirigió a tomar una ducha, prestando atención al hecho de que no se podía oír ningún ruido en la guarida.

Una vez se hubo bañado y vestido se sentó en el borde de su cama, cerrando los ojos:

 ***¿Hogwarts?** –llamó mentalmente con voz insegura.

 _ ***Buenos días, mi heredero**_ –llegó la respuesta alegre, y Severus no pudo evitar el sonreír.

 ***Buenos días, mi Lady. ¿Podrías darme información? ** –pidió.

_***Por supuesto, yo feliz de ayudar.** _

***Gracias** –Severus sonrió al percibir la alegría del castillo-. **¿Podrías decirme donde está mi familia?** –preguntó, sintiendo un orgullo feroz al saborear esa palabra en su lengua.

 _ ***¿No es mejor si te lo muestro?** _ –y acto seguido una imagen de Orion apareció, mientras dormía acurrucado con Liam.

Severus sonrió suavemente al ver a 2 de sus niños, antes de que la imagen fuera sustituida por otra, donde los gemelos Adriano y Salazar yacían pacíficamente dormidos.

Una tercera imagen mostraba a sus 2 princesas Lili y Eileen, una junto a la otra en un sueño tranquilo, un total contraste con la última imagen proporcionada por Hogwarts, donde Harry no paraba de moverse en un sueño inquieto en su cama, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro, mientras que Theo y Neville intentaban calmarlo y despertarlo, sentados a su lado.

 _-“Mi pobre niño precioso” ¿Qué tan malo debe de haber sido para ti?_ –pensó.

 _ ***Él te necesita**_ –Hogwarts le susurró.

 ***Lo sé** –Severus murmuró de vuelta, mientras terminaba de arreglarse, tenía un compañero para intentar confortar.

 

* * *

 

 

-Buenos días –Remus saludó al entrar a la cocina, extrañado de que Sirius estuviera en pie tan temprano.

El animago solo asintió con la cabeza, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Remus comenzó a hacer té, mientras miraba furtivamente a su amigo al verlo tan distraído, supuso que estaba pensando en Harry.

-¿Quieres uno? –preguntó, mientras señalaba la bebida.

-Si, gracias.

Una vez que ambos tuviesen el té en sus manos, y que Remus se instalara frente a su amigo, Sirius levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos grises en él:

-¿De verdad crees que Harry pudiera elegir entre Snape y yo? –le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su amigo.

Remus consideró su respuesta:

-Yo… si, creo que en último caso, tendría que hacerlo –dijo finalmente-. Sería una decisión muy complicada, pero tendría que.

-Pero Harry no lo hará –Sirius bufó-. ¿No estarás hablando seriamente, verdad? Es obvio que en todo caso Harry me elegiría a mí –respondió arrogantemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Remus no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Sirius soltó una risa:

-¿De verdad, Lunático? ¿Quién elegiría a ese feo, imbécil y grasiento mortífago?

El ceño de Remus se frunció en enojo.

-Sirius, por favor.

-Y si tuviera que elegir, cosa que mi ahijado nunca haría, Harry me escucharía –siguió con total seguridad.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Vamos, Remus. Tú sabes tan bien como yo la carta que puedes jugar con Harry –Sirius bufó.

Cuando Remus siguió mirándolo sin aparentemente no haber comprendido siguió adelante con un suspiro, mirando a su amigo con altivez.

-Déjame que te ilumine, entonces. Es muy fácil, Remus. Ese chico está tan sediento de una familia que lo quiera y lo acepte, cosa que yo, siendo su padrino le puedo ofrecer. Harry daría cualquier cosa para que yo lo acepte, y él solo tendría que ser consciente de que yo no lo querría si tuviera a Snivellus como su pareja, y ¡zas! Todo el capricho hacia el murciélago de las mazmorras se iría en un santiamén.

Remus se quedó mirando a su viejo amigo en total horror.

-Te desconozco, Sirius –dijo una vez que hubo recuperado su voz.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿A caso vas a decirme que quieres que Harry esté con ese… ese tipo? James…

-¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar a James en esto! –Remus lo cortó, furioso.

-¿Y por qué no? James no permitiría que su hijo…

-¡James querría que su hijo fuera feliz! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie-. Por delante de cualquier otra cosa, James lo aceptaría si Severus significara la felicidad de Harry. Ellos en verdad se aman ¿No lo entiendes? Se aman hasta el punto de que la magia les concedió 6 hermosos hijos, y un futuro feliz...

-Eso no cuenta –Sirius lo apartó con desdén-. Somos magos, podríamos hacer que Harry se olvidara de todo este asunto de los niños…

-¿Cómo te atreves, Sirius? –Remus lo cortó, su postura rígida, y su mirada helada-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para intentar manipular la vida de Harry?

-¿Cuál sería la diferencia? –su amigo siguió, optando por ignorar la furia que los ojos de Remus emanaban-. Si no fuera por esos mocosos Harry nunca se habría enterado de nada, y seguiría felizmente ignorante de que Snape y él son… -se cortó, al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-¿De que Snape y él son qué, Sirius? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? –inquirió, en un tono de voz peligroso.

-Nada… nada…

En un parpadeo, Remus tenía a su amigo tomado por el cuello y pegado a la pared, con sus ojos de color ámbar refulgentes de ira en su cara.

-Responde a mi pregunta, ahora –mandó.

Sirius tragó saliva en forma visible, y luego de que Remus lo soltase tomó coraje y se preparó para una conversación de la que estaba seguro de no salir muy bien parado.

  

* * *

 

 

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Severus preguntó a Harry, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de su joven compañero, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Una media hora antes había llegado a la habitación que compartían Harry, Theo y Neville, les había pedido a estos dos últimos que lo dejasen solo con Harry, y había procedido muy lentamente a despertar a su futura pareja, quien se había pegado a él sollozando incontrolablemente en cuanto lo había hecho.

-Fue todo tan horrible, Severus –musitó, sin dejar de lado el abrazo-. Cada vez que los Dursley me hicieron daño él… él hacía que me curaran y luego borraba mi memoria... Y esa vez, cuando logré romper el bloqueo de nuestro vínculo… esa vez dolió, demasiado.

Los brazos de Severus se apretaron a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, mi niño, y lo siento tanto, Harry.

El ojiverde apenas se movió para mirar el rostro de su profesor y habló sinceramente:

-Tú eres tan víctima como yo en esto, Severus. Él arruinó nuestras vidas, las vidas de tantos…

-Y va a pagar, eso lo juro –Severus gruñó, un borde peligroso en su voz.

-Lo hará, y vamos a vengarnos, juntos, solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado.

-Piensas como un Slytherin, Harry –Snape sonrió.

-Yo soy una serpiente con piel de león –respondió con desparpajo.

Una risa profunda dejó el pecho del pocionista, y Harry se encontró sonriendo contra el pecho del viejo mago.

-Vamos, mi pequeña serpiente, vamos a desayunar con nuestros hijos.

Harry, quien se estaba poniendo de pie quedó congelado, sus ojos amplios en asombro.

-¿Qué sucede? –su profesor lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Tuyo? ¿Nuestros hijos? –repitió, intentando mantener su esperanza a raya-. Eso quiere decir que… ¿Nos quieres?

Severus volvió a mirar a Harry, notando la duda, y la esperanza en sus ojos.

-Niño tonto –dijo con afecto, tirando del cuerpo más joven en sus brazos-. ¿Todavía no te ha quedado grabado en tu hermosa cabecita cada gesto, cada palabra mía?

-Pensé que solo era el vínculo que hablaba por ti –confesó, avergonzado.

-No es así, Harry. Pero déjame que te lo repita una vez más, y lo haré cada vez que lo necesites.

Colocó una mano bajo la barbilla del joven, e hizo que los ojos verdes buscaran sus negros antes de decir con voz fuerte y segura:

-Claro que los quiero, Harry. Orion, Eileen, Adriano, Salazar, Lili, Liam y tú… todos ustedes son mi familia, son míos, mis hijos, mi futuro esposo, mi futura familia.

Ellos son nuestros, son la visión del futuro que nos espera, juntos. Tú eres mi alma gemela, la única persona con la que quiero ser feliz, pasar el resto de mi vida… Yo, quiero despertar cada mañana mirando a tus hermosos ojos, compartir tus risas, tu tristeza. Quiero que seas tú el que me conozca sin restricciones, el que me enseñe lo que es el amor, de nuevo. Quiero ser quien te sostenga luego de una pesadilla, compartir contigo mis secretos, mis congojas… Harry yo, quiero este futuro, quiero amarte, ser feliz contigo, quiero ser tu amigo, compañero, amante… Quiero que lleguemos a tener la relación que nuestros futuros nosotros tienen, ese amor que vi en ellos cuando se miraban, esa relación que Eileen nos describió esa noche.

Las lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos del hombre más joven, y solo pudo decir un:

-Yo también quiero lo mismo –antes de arrojarse en los brazos abiertos de su futuro compañero, mostrando su afecto y agradecimiento.


	16. Intervencion, confesion y reproches

Dumbledore se encontraba enojado, peor aún, se encontraba absolutamente furioso.

No se había dado cuenta hasta esa mañana, al entrar al gran comedor de lo que en realidad había sucedido.

¿Cómo lo habían hecho? De alguna manera, habían logrado hacer que las personas dentro del castillo que no estuviesen involucradas directamente con Harry Potter o Severus Snape se olvidaran de lo acontecido en el gran comedor, que se olvidaran de la existencia de los mocosos, y que por ende esa información no pudiera salir de la escuela.

Los jefes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no habían querido hablar del tema, Pomfrey se quedó en silencio (todavía enojada por lo acontecido durante el primer año de Potter en Hogwarts) cuando Dumbledore, por el bien mayor, había obligado a la bruja en un hechizo de silencio con respecto a la situación de la vida y el abuso del niño. Esto impedía que la matrona pudiera reportar el caso ante las autoridades, ni que pudiera contarle a nadie lo que sucedía con el niño. Era un plan brillante, como todo lo que Albus hacía.

Quizás, lo que más molesto tenía al anciano, eran las miradas de odio sin adulterar enviadas desde McGonnagall.

No podía creer que la jefa de los leones se hubiera puesto de lado de ellos, si el nombre de una de las mocosas era un indicativo.

Ponerle de nombre Minerva Eileen Potter, que ridículo.

-¿Cómo lograron hacer todo esto delante de mis narices? –se volvió a cuestionar.

Ni siquiera él (siendo el mago más poderoso del mundo) había podido decirle a Fudge lo que estaba pasando, y de esa manera lograr que Snape fuera llevado a Azkaban, después de todo, ¿quién querría que el futuro salvador del mundo mágico estuviera involucrado amorosamente con un mortífago? El viejo director apretó los dientes, al recordar la vergüenza que había

sentido ante las palabras inconecsas y sin sentido que habían salido de su boca, alentando aún más la creencia de Fudge de que estaba loco.

Ante ese recuerdo, el viejo director tuvo unas enormes ganas de maldecir algo, o a alguien preferiblemente un Harry Potter o Severus Snape.

Si Dumbledore tan solo supiera que ni Harry o Severus habían tenido nada que ver, si él se imaginara que todo eso lo había hecho nada más ni nada menos que Hogwarts, para proteger a sus herederos, si Dumbledore supiera todo lo que le esperaba.

Fawkes miraba con diversión al viejo, mientras se acicalaba cuidadosamente las plumas. Tendría que ponerse guapo y brillar como la majestuosa ave que era, después de todos estos años su amo estaba libre, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle y de esa manera podría presentarse ante él. Después de todo Fawkes estaba ligado a la escuela, y no a Albus como el viejo había hecho creer al resto del mundo. El Phoenix tenía un amo, alguien con quien formar un fuerte vínculo, alguien que lo cuidaría y respetaría como él lo merecía, y alguien que había obtenido su cariño desde la primera vez que había pisado el despacho del director.

El pájaro recordaba con emoción la primera vez que había visto a su verdadero dueño, ese niño de mirada triste y pelo negro...

Miró maliciosamente al vegete, recordando las viles cosas que había hecho con su amo… pero Dumbledore pagaría, de eso estaba completamente seguro, y él presenciaría su hundimiento, lo vería caer.

Mientras tanto, el director seguía rumiando sus desdichas sin ser consciente de la mirada absolutamente malvada que Fawkes le enviaba, aunque un escalofrío corrió por su columna vertebral al mirar alrededor de su oficina, y ver todos los objetos invaluables, valiosos libros, y su pensadero (los cuales habían sido ... prestados desde la bóveda de los Potter) sus premios bien ganados con tanto esfuerzo, desaparecidos.

Un gruñido se le escapó al recordar como otras cosas de importante valor también habían sido confiscadas desde sus aposentos personales, aunque sin dudas lo que hizo que tuviera una verdadera rabieta fue el descubrir como los pequeños instrumentos de plata con los que monitoreaba constantemente la vitalidad, magia, potencia, y poder de tanto Potter y Snape habían sido destruidos sin posibilidad de reparación alguna.

-“Con lo que me costó el conseguir la sangre de ambos, los malditos hechizos totalmente ilegales y oscuros, por no hablar de lo mucho que me llevó el poder lograr atar sus núcleos a esos instrumentos” –pensó, mascullando su enojo. Todo perdido, sin posibilidad de rescate.

Y todo por culpa de Potter. Por culpa de Potter y sus escuincles el gran Albus Percival Wulfrid Bryan Dumbledore se encontraba fuera de juego, por su culpa había perdido a Snape, su espía y el mejor maestro de pociones que tenía, por su culpa..., todo era su culpa.

Tomó el tazón que habitualmente contenía los caramelos de limón a los que él era tan aficionado, y lo mandó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡Maldita sea! Debí haber dejado que ese muggle lo violara. además de los abusos y las palizas que le propinó… aunque siempre me aseguré de que no le quedasen demasiadas cicatrices, por supuesto, no podría tener a un Harry Potter desfigurado ¿Podría? Ese muggle hace tiempo quería abusar sexualmente de él, debí habérselo permitido, o debí hacerlo yo mismo, romper su resistencia, moldearlo como mi juguete… después de todo, el chico con o sin glamour era delicioso… Una imagen de Potter brilló ante él, y el viejo tenía otro “problemita” que arreglar antes de poder planear cualquier cosa.

  

* * *

 

 

-Estoy esperando a que comiences a hablar, Sirius.

El animago perro hizo una mueca, completamente consiente del brillo ámbar en los ojos de su compañero. Sabía que Remus odiaba el que le ocultara cosas, y era entendible, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Sirius respiró hondo, y se preparó para una conversación que no sería fácil.

-¿Recuerdas como era nuestra relación con Snape en nuestros días de escuela?

El ojimiel lo miró, totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver...?

-Responde a mi pregunta, Remus ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Los merodeadores éramos crueles, vengativos, matones y siempre estab… -pero el licántropo se calló al ver la súbita palidez de su compañero-. ¿Qué sucede, Canuto?

-¿Tú… no recuerdas? –susurró, su voz temblorosa.

-¿Recordar que, Sirius?

-Ya se me hacía rara tu actitud y la de él… al principio no lo entendía, pero pensé… O, por Merlín… ¿y si él... me mintió?

-No te entiendo, Sirius. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dumbledore…, él... Mira, Remus. Es verdad que con Snape éramos enemigos… pero eso solo sucedió hasta nuestro sexto año.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sirius se pasó una mano cansada por el rostro, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Soltó un largo suspiro, y sus ojos grises se fijaron de nuevo en la cara de su compañero. Si Remus no recordaba… algo raro estaba sucediendo, y al animago no le gustaba a donde sus

pensamientos y conclusiones se dirigían. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez él también había sido manipulado, al igual que la memoria que Dumbledore les había mostrado algunos días atrás.

-Sé que lo que voy a decirte no es fácil, pero creo… creo que alguien manipuló tu memoria –dijo por fin, optando por ser lo más contundente posible.

-Esto no es gracioso Canuto, y si se trata de una broma, -

-¡No es ninguna broma! –exclamó, molesto-. ¡Alguien hizo que te olvidaras de esto! dime ¿por qué no recuerdas que Snape, James, Lili y tú eran los mejores amigos?

-¿Los… que? –la voz de Remus era chillona, y sus ojos se ampliaron a más no poder.

-Ustedes 4 eran los mejores amigos, lo fueron desde que James, Lili y tú salvaron a Snape de que su padre muggle lo matara en el principio de las vacaciones después de nuestro quinto año –Sirius reiteró, vigilando atentamente la expresión del licántropo, la cual se tornó cada vez más confundida, y consternada con cada palabra pronunciada.

-Explícate –fue su comando.

Y Sirius lo hizo.

Remus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin emitir sonido alguno, intentando procesar lo dicho por su compañero, cuando éste terminó de relatar los años de Hogwarts, y los años posteriores, hasta el nacimiento de Harry, con la revelación más impactante de que Severus Snape era su alma gemela.

Una vez que hubo recuperado sus funciones vocales, su primera pregunta era la más lógica, y la que más temía que fuera respondida:

-¿Cómo es que yo no recuerdo nada de esto?

-¡Ese es el problema! –habló Sirius, evidente exasperación en su voz-. Que tú no lo recuerdes puede significar que Sni… que Snape tampoco lo hace, y eso significaría que… -se detuvo, pasándose una mano por su pelo.

-¿Qué significaría, Sirius? –Remus alentó.

-Significaría que Dumbledore nos mintió. Que quizás él fue quien les borró la memoria…; no, espera, no me interrumpas –pidió-. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que la memoria que nos proporcionó en su última visita era una memoria orquestada, y esa noche, luego de que Harry y Hermione me ayudaran a escapar del colegio yo tuve una charla con el director, y le pregunté por qué Snape, siendo el compañero destinado de Harry lo trataba tan... mal, y Dumbledore, él me dijo que Snape no quería tener nada que ver con Harry, que le había exigido al director que mantuviera en estricto secreto el hecho de que eran almas gemelas, que odiaba a Harry por haber formado ese vínculo, que no quería tener nada que ver con mi ahijado, que no le importaba ni un poco lo que le sucediera -explicó.

-¿Qué? Severus… ¿él no quiere formar un vínculo con Harry? ¿Aún sabiendo que es su alma gemela?

-Eso es lo que Dumbledore me dijo –el animago confirmó-. Y yo… Snape será un hijo de puta con los estudiantes, pero no puedo dejar de admitir que con Harry… era totalmente diferente. Lo trataba con ternura, dulzura..., sus expresiones y sus gestos eran sinceros, y tengo que admitir…

-¿Qué, Sirius?

-Que se notaba a leguas que Severus amaba a Harry –concluyó a regañadientes-. Por otra parte, sería posible que lo rechazara, que en realidad no quisiera estar con Harry, que intentara negar su vínculo.

-¿Romper el vínculo con tu alma gemela? Severus no haría eso, nadie lo haría…

Sirius lo miró con reproche:

-¿De verdad te sorprende que él quiera hacerlo? ¿te olvidas? –inquirió, sin poder dejar de lado el tono acusatorio-. ¿A caso tú no has hecho lo mismo? –increpó.

-¡No es cierto! –Remus contradijo, poniéndose rígido-. Yo no…

-¿No? Por el amor de Merlín, ¡Remus! Yo soy tu compañero, y…

-¡Te he dado mis razones más de mil veces, Canuto! Yo te quiero, y tú lo sabes… pero también eres consciente de que nos falta algo… de que falta nuestro sumiso, y no es justo…

-¿Para quién no es justo? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si nuestro sumiso existe! –el mayor de los Black le cortó, poniéndose de pie-. Muchas veces he pensado que no me quieres como tu compañero, que solo soy tu mejor amigo… que tú… -pero fue incapaz de terminar su diatriba, su boca devorada en un beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

 

* * *

 

 

Orion, Eileen, Adriano, Salazar, Lili y el pequeño Liam se encontraban sentados alrededor de Theo, Draco y Neville (este último sosteniendo al hijo menor de Harry y Severus) mientras Theo acababa de relatarles a unos maravillados niños el encuentro de Harry con el dragón durante la primera tarea del torneo de los 3 magos.

-Y esa, fue la cosa más estúpida, admirable, y más valiente que ha hecho, sin mencionar el resto de sus hazañas, las cuales me han dado más de un dolor de cabeza –la voz de Severus entró en la conversación, mientras que el hombre mismo se hacía presente, una semi sonrisa exasperada en sus labios-. Gryffindor tenía que ser –masculló, mientras recibía a un alegre Liam en sus brazos.

Al tiempo que Neville hizo un ruidito de protesta, una segunda voz entró en la conversación:

-Gryffindor o no, creo que las cosas que Harry hizo las habría hecho de la misma manera… esas circunstancias fueron manipuladas desde un principio –Luna entró en la sala, sus grandes ojos mostrando una gran sabiduría.

-Siempre he dicho que eres una persona demasiado perspicaz, hermanita, y de eso, que no te quepa ninguna duda –Harry intervino, mientras que también se hacía presente.

Severus lo miró, y la belleza etérea de su compañero le hizo suspirar.

Harry tenía una semi sonrisa dibujada, esos brillantes ojos verdes, y su pelo negro húmedo de la ducha que acababa de tomar. Una gota calló hacia su dorado cuello, y por un momento, el pocionista se vio envuelto en el deseo de perseguir el camino que hizo con su propia boca.

El joven de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el calor y la intensidad de esa oscura mirada, mientras que Severus se reprendió por tener semejantes pensamientos. Harry tenía tan solo 15 años, por Merlín.

-“Pero se ve tan delicioso con ese rubor”…

El monólogo interior del profesor se vio interrumpido por el ruido de un elfo doméstico al aparecerse, y fue sorprendido cuando se vio mirando al perfil de:

-¡Dobby! –exclamó Harry, totalmente sorprendido por su llegada-. ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió, al percibir su evidente nerviosismo.

Sus grandes y redondos ojos miraban todo a su alrededor con extrema cautela, mientras que una mano retorcía su oreja puntiaguda, y la otra sostenía lo que parecía una carta, si el aspecto del pergamino era una indicación.

-Dobby tiene que entregarle algo a los señores Harry Potter, y al profesor Snape, señor –balbuceó apenas.

-¿Podemos ir a buscar un chocolate caliente? –Eileen preguntó a Neville, mientras que éste asentía, volviendo a tomar a Liam en sus brazos, con Draco y Theo sacando al resto de la sala, una última mirada preocupada dirigida a la reciente descubierta pareja.

Luego de que la puerta se cerrara, y de que Severus emitiera un poderoso hechizo silenciador, 2 pares de ojos se centraron en el elfo, quien seguía mirando cauteloso.

-¿Qué es, Dobby? –Harry inquirió, señalando el pergamino.

-Dobby tenía que hacerlo –se justificó, sus orejas cayendo ligeramente-. Dobby no podía dejar que “el- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado” se enterara, él no podía saber.

-¿Qué es lo que no podía saber? –Severus cuestionó, el temor subiendo rápidamente desde su columna vertebral.

-No podía saber que el profesor Snape señor, y el señor Harry Potter señor tienen un vínculo, y tampoco podía saber de los niños –respondió en una carrera.

Harry palideció, y Severus se estremeció.

-Oh, no… él no dudaría en hacerles daño… eso no puede suceder –el miedo de perder a Severus, o alguno de sus hijos corrió profundo en el interior del más joven.

Mientras que Severus hizo retroceder sus propios temores, su compañero necesitaba ser calmado, por lo que tiró del cuerpo más pequeño en sus brazos:

-Tranquilízate, mi precioso. No permitiremos que nada malo suceda con nuestros niños.

Quizás fue el diminutivo cariñoso que su profesor utilizó para referirse a él, o esa voz calmante, o esa mano que acariciaba suavemente su cabello, pero Harry logró poner bajo control sus emociones.

Dobby observó la interacción con una sonrisa escondida, ya era hora que su Harry Potter señor fuera feliz, y sabía que el profesor Snape también se lo merecía, por lo que no se sentía tan mal de haber detenido la lechuza que llevaba la carta al Lord, y era plenamente consciente de que Dumbledore era malo, muy malo, si lo hecho a su Harry Potter era indicación alguna.

Sin mediar palabras, le extendió la carta al profesor, quien la abrió rápidamente.

 

  

_Estimado Lord Voldemort:_

_Eescribo esta carta en consideración a usted para informarle de ciertos hechos acontecidos en el colegio Hogwarts._

_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no soy su enemigo, ambos tenemos un objetivo común, destruir a Harry Potter._

_Durante esta mañana, 6 niños llegaron al colegio diciendo ser viajeros del futuro, hijos de Harry Potter y Severus Snape._

_¿Cómo es posible que sean padres? Quizás eso quiere decir que en un futuro Potter logró deshacerse de usted ¿no lo cree?_

_Por si no lo sabía, Snape es un espía de la luz, lo ha sido desde siempre. Averigüe, y verá que mis palabras son ciertas._

_Atentamente:_

_Una persona que quiere lo mejor para el mundo._


End file.
